


tutor me

by happybynana



Series: you saved me [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Tutoring, antisocial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybynana/pseuds/happybynana
Summary: jaemin is failing art, and he needs a tutor. renjun is the best of the class.





	1. new at this

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda a slow beginning, but yeah  
> !this will be based mainly around renmin, so the other ships won't really big!

Renjun was astounded. His family was in process of moving from China to Korea, and Korea was _different._ Not a bad different, a unique different. He wasn’t completely fluent in Korean yet; he stuttered over a lot of his words and got pretty confused when trying to read Korean.

Renjun was also nervous because he had four days to move in and get used to everything, and then he started school. He was going into his second last year of high school, and he was more than intimidated by the thought of talking to everyone. People were scary, in Renjun’s opinion.

Luckily his parents had allowed him to pack all his art supplies. They even let him sign up for some art classes.

The family arrived at their new house. Renjun was still in shock.

“Come on, Injoon,” his mom yelled from the back of the car. “Come help me take some stuff in.”

Renjun simply nodded and ran to help her. He still wasn’t used to his new Korean name, Hwang Injoon. He preferred his Chinese name, Huang Renjun, but his mom insisted that he used his new Korean one.

_“It will make you more friends. Now use Injoon.”_

_“I don’t want friends, mom. I’m fine by myself.”_

_“You need at least one friend, or else how will you get through the school year?”_

_“Moomin. I have Moomin.”_

He knew his mom would expect him to make at least one friend. He already had it planned out: find a random dude at school and tell his mom that they’re friends. It was a risky plan, but Renjun would do anything to get his mom off his back for at least a short amount of time.

Renjun took a look at his room. It was decent sized, as was the house. His father was a highly respected businessman that was rarely actually home, so to say the least, Renjun’s family wasn’t having money issues.

As Renjun stood examining his room, his mom snuck up behind him.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes..I have enough room for my art supplies. And my Moomin posters.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

The next few days were spent moving in and buying groceries. Renjun was fine with it; he wasn’t being bothered unless it was to carry boxes. He was content.

 

The day before school started, his mom knocked on his door. “Injoon? Can I talk to you?”

“Sure, come on in.”

His mom walked in and sat by Renjun, who was sitting on his bed reading a book.

“I’m thinking about getting you a Korean tutor. Would you be okay with that?”

“Mom, why would I need a tutor?”

“I don’t want you falling behind in any classes just because you don’t know the language. Your father and I just want you to excel.”

Renjun sighed. “I understand that. Maybe just let me try out school for a couple days and then we can decide?”

“Okay, sweetie. Supper is in 15.”

Renjun wasn’t going to lie about possibly needing a tutor. He was pretty open to the fact that his Korean was _not_ good enough. Either way, he didn’t want a tutor on the first days of school; that would make him seem like he wasn’t smart. Renjun _was_ very smart. He was the top of his class in China. He even tutored some kids back in China. Renjun was taking an English class in Korea, also. He knew he’d do good in all the classes. Out of all his classes, he was most excited for art.

 

The next morning, Renjun woke up from his mom checking some clothes at him.

“Injoon, wake up. That’s your uniform. Put it on and hurry up! Breakfast is ready in 10.”

Renjun groaned, rubbing his eyes. “How much longer until I have to leave?”

“40 minutes. I figured you’d need more time. I’m driving you today!” With that, his mom left.

Renjun rolled over, kicking his blankets off him. He then trudged to the shower and got ready for his first day of school.

 

“Okay, kiddo. Do you want me to walk in with you?” his mom asked as they pulled up in front of the big building.

“Mom, I’m not a little kid. I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t forget to be polite to everyone and get your locker combo from the office!”

“....Yes mom, I know. See you later.”

Renjun timidly stepped out of the car and waved his mom off. He took a deep breathe, taking in everything. The school itself was quite overwhelming. Luckily, he had arrived early, so there weren’t that many students yet.

After getting lost a couple times, Renjun found the office. He stuttered out a hello, and the lady at the desk started talking. He didn’t understand some of it, but he got the jist of it; it was his locker combo, all the stuff he needed, and his schedule. Renjun said thank you, and gave her a questioning look while pointing at the locker combo. Miss Woo, the front desk lady’s name tag read, smiled and pointed him in the direction of his locker.

Renjun got to his locker with no troubles. But when it came to actually _opening_ the locker, there was some struggling. Like, a _lot_ of struggling. The locker wouldn’t open no matter how hard he tried. Renjun was on the verge of giving up when someone walked up next to him and took the paper with his combo out of his hand.

Renjun looked up with a confused gaze at the person next to him. Next to him was the _most_ beautiful boy he had ever seen in his entire life. The boy had caramel brown hair that looked fluffy and soft, and he had chocolate brown eyes.

“Need help with this?” the boy reached over and tried opening the locker. He opened it on the first try. Renjun stared at him, his eyes wide. The boy smiled. “I’m Jaemin.” he held out his hand for Renjun to take.

Renjun hesitantly took it. “I’m Renjun- I mean, Injoon.”

The cute boy- Jaemin, bobbed his head to the side, his smirk still on his face. “I like Renjun better. Can I call you that instead?”

“Y-yes.” Renjun mentally swore at himself for stuttering. “I like Renjun better, but my mom insisted on me using my new Korean name.”

“Korean name? Where are you from?”

“I’m from China..” Renjun remembered why he was in this situation in the first place. “Can you teach me how you opened that?”

Jaemin nodded and taught him, deciding not to mention that Renjun just said ‘can you teach me how you ate that’. He figured the small boy would have enough trouble with his Korean when he got to his first class, so he spared him the embarrassment.

Renjun blushed when Jaemin’s hand brushed against his as Jaemin showed Renjun how to open the locker.

“-and that’s how you do it. Got it?” Jaemin turned to face Renjun, looking directly into his eyes.

Renjun got flustered, and played with the hem of his shirt. “Y-yes. Thank you so much, Jaemin.”

“Of course, anytime. See you around Renjun!”

Hearing Jaemin say his actual name made Renjun’s heart speed up. He couldn’t depict exactly why. Renjun tried to maintain his composure and headed off to his first class. His first class was science, which he wasn’t very excited for. Although science came pretty easily to him, it was just a boring class for him.

After stuttering his way through his first class, he headed off to his second. Luckily, it was English. Renjun was much more comfortable with speaking in English rather than Korean. What he didn’t expect to see in his class - more like _who_ \- was the one and only Jaemin.

Jaemin, luckily, hadn’t noticed Renjun. He was with three other boys, and they were laughing about something. Renjun stopped in his tracks when he saw Jaemin’s full smile. His teeth were perfectly aligned, and his laugh sounded prettier than any music Renjun had ever heard.

One of Jaemin’s friends noticed Renjun looking, and he nudged Jaemin and nodded towards the small boy staring at him. Renjun quickly averted his eyes and walked to the teacher.

 

“Who is that, Jaemin? He was staring at you like you’re perfect.” Jeno, one of Jaemin’s friends, joked.

Mark, another of Jaemin’s friends, snorted. “Oh, sweetie...Jaemin is _far_ from perfect.”

Jaemin just rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” he made sure that Renjun wasn’t near them. “He’s just a new kid I helped out this morning.”

Chenle, the other friend by Jaemin, didn’t miss the tiny twinkle in Jaemin’s eyes. “Does someone have a crush?~”

“Oh my god, Chenle. I don’t even know him!”

The bell rang for the second time, meaning the boys had to end their conversation early and go sit down.

 

“All right kids, pay attention.” the teacher yelled, getting everyone’s attention. She turned to Renjun. “Introduce yourself.”

“U-um, hello, I’m Hwang Injoon, nice to meet you. I moved here from China..” Renjun stood awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. The class yelled various hello’s back to Renjun.

“Injoon, you can go sit down by Chenle. He’s also Chinese.”

From those words, Renjun’s eyes lit up. So did Chenle’s hand, waving high so Renjun would come and sit by him.

When Renjun sat down, Chenle held out his hand. “Zhong Chenle, lovely to meet you!”

He smiled and nodded, and the two started to listen to the lesson the teacher was trying to teach. In the middle of the lesson, Chenle slid a note over to Renjun.

_Hey Injoon. If you want you can come sit by me and my friends at lunch! They wouldn’t mind. Think about it, you’re always welcome!_

It was written in Chinese, so Renjun was able to read it with much ease. He looked at Chenle and shrugged. He didn’t know whether or not he would end up sitting by him and his friends. He wasn’t nervous of Chenle, but more nervous of what Chenle’s friends would think of him.

 

When it came to lunch, Renjun didn’t end up sitting by Chenle. He took one look at all the students and bolted. He decided to go to the English room, where his new favorite teacher, Mrs. Jang, was eating. They sat and talked the whole lunch, making Renjun much more comfortable.

 

Chenle, on the other hand, seemed more intrigued in looking around the lunch room instead of eating his lunch. He was sitting with his five friends, who took notice to his behavior.

“Lele?” Jisung put his hand on Chenle’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Chenle muttered. “I’m looking for Injoon. I invited him to sit with us...but I don’t see him.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened at the mention of Renjun, making Mark and Jeno snicker.

Donghyuck sighed. “You said it was the kid’s first day, right? Don’t rush him into anything yet.”

“Yeah, but it’s his _first_ day,” Chenle huffed. “He probably doesn’t even know where the bathroom is, where could he be?”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Jisung tried comforting.

“Maybe he found some new friends.” Jeno joked, causing Chenle and Jisung to glare at him.

 

It was time for Renjun’s favorite class. Art. He was more than excited. Mrs. Jang also taught art, which was another reason for her to be his favorite teacher.

Jaemin and his friends, only two of them were with him, were also in art with Renjun. Renjun was a little nervous to see him after what happened in English, but it was his favorite class. He wasn’t going to let anything ruin it.

Halfway through the lesson, Renjun could see that Jaemin was struggling. Like, _really_ struggling. They were only doing simple stuff, too, which made Renjun more shocked. Renjun though Jaemin would be smart. (he totally didn’t think jaemin would be smart, jaemin struck him as a fuckboy more. a very cute fuckboy.)

After criticizing Jaemin for a few minutes, Mrs. Jang walked over to Renjun. “Can I talk to you after class?” He smiled and agreed immediately.

After class, Renjun approached Mrs. Jang. “What did you need to talk about?”

“I read that you tutored kids in China..”

“Yes, I helped with English.”

“Do you think you could help tutor someone with art?”

Renjun’s eyebrows raised.

“I know it’s your first day here, but Jaemin has been failing all semester. He _really_ needs a tutor.”

Renjun thought it through. He could kill two birds with one stone; he could tutor Jaemin while telling his mom he made a friend. “Well..I guess I could.”

“Okay, great! I’ve talked to Jaemin about it before about tutoring, but I’ll let him know he finally has one.”

Renjun smiled and started to leave. “Oh, and Renjun?”

“Yes, Mrs. Jang?”

“Do you need a Korean tutor? You could ask Jaemin to tutor you. Just going off of what you told me at lunch. Have a good day!” Mrs. Jang waved him out.

Renjun thought about what Mrs. Jang said. _Jaemin_ tutoring _him_ ? That just seemed...awkward. But Renjun _did_ need some help with his Korean.. Renjun quickly shook the thought out of his head. He didn’t want to see the cute boy any more than he had to.

 

After school, Mrs. Jang approached Jaemin, who was waiting for the bus with his friends. “Jaemin?” she called out. “Can I talk to you?”

Donghyuck and Jeno raised their eyebrows at Jaemin as he walked over to the teacher.

Mrs. Jang was very blunt with your words. “I found you an art tutor! I’d suggest you talk to him right away.”

“Oh, you did? Who is it?”

“Hwang Injoon, the new student.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened.

“Jaemin, he was the top of his class at his old school. I wouldn’t miss this opportunity. Plus, he needs tutoring in Korean. You two could help each other out. Talk to him about it, okay?”

Jaemin sighed. He wouldn’t dare to go against his teacher’s words. “I will.”

As the friend group sat down on the bus, Mark asked Jaemin what Mrs. Jang was talking to him about.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jaemin sighed. “It’s just about tutoring.”

“In art?” Chenle asked.

“Yeah, I’m kinda failing..”

Donghyuck reached over and slapped Jaemin in the head. “Failing? Mark and I didn’t raise you this way!”

“Chill. I have a tutor now, so I’ll get my grade up.”

“Who is your tutor?” asked Jisung, who was sitting next to Jaemin.

“Ren- Injoon.”

Chenle shared a knowing glance with Jeno and Mark.


	2. meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun and jaemin have their first tutoring session...and renjun meets the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these take sooo much longer to write since it's all in words but I have fun writing it!

Renjun was nervous. It was his third day at his new school, and he had a tutoring session with Jaemin after school. What made it even worse: it was AT Jaemin’s house. Renjun was getting ready for school, trying to find an outfit that would make him look good. 

“Injoon, what are you doing?” he looked over to see his mom standing in his doorway, examining the mess. 

“I’m trying to find a cute outfit,” Renjun sighed and flopped on his bed.

His mom just chuckled. “I don’t understand you sometimes.” She picked up some clothes and threw them at him. “Wear this sweatshirt with some jeans. You’ll look as cute as a button!” 

“Cute...as...a...button….what?” Renjun mumbled as he walked into his bathroom to change.

The other reason Renjun was overly nervous was because it was his first day taking the bus. His mom had driven him the past two days and picked him up, but she  _ insisted  _ that Renjun started using the bus. Renjun wasn’t excited for it. Kids on the bus were obnoxious and always yelling. Not his kind of people. 

So when the bus pulled up in front of his house at 7:32 AM, Renjun wanted to make a run for it. But he collected himself and tried to walk on the bus without causing a scene. 

That failed, however. As soon as he walked on, everyone’s eyes were on him. It was like they were wolves waiting to eat new meat. Creepy. 

“Renjun-ah!” a voice from the back called. Renjun looked to see who the owner of the voice was, and was surprised that it was the ‘one and only’ Jaemin. He had a huge grin on his face and was waving for Renjun to come sit down by him. So Renjun did. 

He awkwardly sat as close to the edge as he could, trying not to move a muscle. 

“How are you today?” Jaemin tried making conversation with him. 

“U-um..I’m good.” Renjun swore he heard someone from behind singsonging Jaemin’s name.  _ It can’t be because I’m here, right? Or maybe I’m embarrassing him… _

Jaemin gave his signature smile. “We’re still on for later tonight, right? My art grade is  _ terrible _ .”

Renjun’s cheeks flushed. He didn’t even know why. Maybe it was the close proximity of Jaemin. “Yes, we are still on.” Renjun felt like he should be talking more. “My Korean skill is...not good. At all.”

Jaemin let out a soft laugh, which made Renjun’s heart do somersaults. “Your Korean has been sounding decent, so far. But with my help, you’ll be sooo good!~”

The tips of Renjun’s ears turned red. 

“Anyways, Renjun, are you riding the bus every day now?”

“I don’t think I have a choice...Do you ride it every day?”

“Yes, usually I ride to school. I like walking home, though. It-... We can take the bus tonight, though. If you want.”

“No, we can walk! I don’t really like buses anyways…”

As if on cue, the bus arrived at the school, and the students started flooding out. Renjun timidly tried stepping into the isle, but people were rude and pushed him. 

Jaemin just mentally rolled his eyes, and put a steadying hand past the smaller boy to help. Renjun’s face flushed  _ again _ from how close Jaemin was. He could feel Jaemin’s breathing on the back of his head. 

They got out, and Jaemin waved him goodbye before going to his group of friends. 

 

“You will  _ not _ believe Jaemin this morning!” Chenle proclaimed as they walked to their hangout-meeting spot, where all the rest of their friends were. Mark and Donghyuck were playing a game on their phones, and Jeno and Jisung were watching dance videos. 

Hearing Chenle’s voice, Jisung perked up. “What happened?”

Chenle plopped down next to Jisung. “He invited Injoon to sit by him, and they talked the  _ whole _ ride,” he gushed, pulling Jaemin down next to him.

“Sounds like someone has a crush~” Jeno teased, earning an eye roll from Jaemin. 

“I’ve known him for two days. Plus, we were only talking our tutoring session after school.”

“You mean your date?” Chenle grinned, waiting to see a reaction out of Jaemin. 

Jaemin just huffed. “It’s not a date. We both just genuinely need help with subjects.”

Donghyuck laughed. “What would the kid need help with? He was top of his class in China.” Chenle, Jisung, and Mark gaped at his words. 

“He needs help with his Korean. Not a class.” 

 

Renjun’s day went by slowly. He couldn’t focus during any of his classes; all he could think about was how he was going to  _ Jaemin’s _ house later. Jaemin. He didn’t even know what to classify them as. Friends? Acquaintances? Did Jaemin even want to be friends with him? Confusion was running through his brain the whole day. During lunch, he sat with Mrs. Jang like he had the past two days. 

“Are you okay, Injoon? You’re a lot more quieter than usual.” Mrs. Jang set down the bowl of noodles she had been eating. “Are you having trouble adapting?”

“No, no.” he softly sighed. “I’m fine, I guess. My Korean isn’t really great….but I have my first tutoring session with Jaemin today.”   
“Are you nervous?”

“Y-yes. I actually am.”

“Have you made any other friends outside of Jaemin?”

_ Is Jaemin even my friend? _ “Um..Yes. Chenle, the other Chinese guy from English class. We talk sometimes.”

“Injoon,” Mrs. Jang crossed her legs and mustered a serious look on her face. “Are you sure you want to sit in here and talk to me every day? I’m sure Chenle would love for you to sit by him. You could make more friends.”

“I-I don’t know. I kinda like just being able to talk with you, you know? It’s less stressful.”

“Well, I’d understand if you decide to go to the lunch room, okay? I want you to make friends; but only if you want to.”

“Maybe I will...eventually. Maybe.”

 

After school, Jaemin waited for Renjun in front of the building. His friends were by him, joking about something dumb. He looked up and saw Renjun in the doorway, talking to Mrs. Jang. 

Jaemin quickly snapped to his friends. “Guys, can you start heading off? Renjun’s nearly here.”

“Oooh little Jaeminnie doesn’t want us embarrassing him, how cute~” teased Chenle, pinching Jaemin’s cheeks. 

“Chenle, if you don’t leave right now I’ll smack your head all the way to Mars. Seriously.”

Jisung just rolled his eyes and grabbed Chenle’s hand. “Whatever we’re heading out now. See ya, lover boy!” With that, the five friends disappeared. 

They left at the perfect time. Renjun approached Jaemin as soon as they were gone. 

“Hey, Renjun!” Jaemin squinted while smiling, the sun blinding him. “Ready to go?”

 

They walked quietly on the sidewalk together. 

“Are you single? Just asking.” Renjun was daydreaming as he (accidentally) asked Jaemin. 

“Uh, yes, I am. Are you?” 

“Oh my gosh, did I say that outloud?” Renjun swallowed and looked in the opposite direction of Jaemin. Suddenly, the bushes across the road were much interesting.

Jaemin just laughed, seemingly unfazed. “You never answered my question.”

“O-oh..Y-yes, I am.” 

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. 

“So, Renjun. Tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything. We can start simple. What do you do in your free time?”

“Art. Or read. Or sleep.”

Jaemin chuckled. “What an active social life.”

“Oh shut up! What do  _ you _ do?”

“Hmm..” Jaemin dramatically put his finger to his chin, acting like he was thoughtfully thinking. “I don’t really know. I hang out with my friends, I guess. Having five best friends who are idiots take up your time.”

“I’m sure they love that you call them idiots.” joked Renjun.

Jaemin stuck out his tongue at the shorter boy. “We all have a big love-hate relationship. Besides the couples.”

“The couples?”

“Yeah, Mark and Donghyuck have been dating since like, forever. Chenle and Jisung are best friends that  _ need  _ to start dating. And Jeno- I don’t know. He doesn’t really talk about his love life.”

Renjun just hummed to show he was listening. 

“We’re here!” Jaemin turned and started entering his house, with Renjun close behind. 

“Woah..” Renjun took in his surroundings. It was quite beautiful. “This is..gorgeous.”

Jaemin smiled and grabbed Renjun’s wrist, leading him to his bedroom. Renjun immediately took interest in the poster on his wall. 

“You like EXO?” 

“Yeah..” Jaemin scratched the back of his neck. “They’re my favorite group.”

“Oh my gosh, me too!” 

Jaemin sat down on his bed and started searching for some EXO music to play, while Renjun kept examining the room. 

They started studying. EXO played as they sat on Jaemin’s bed. Renjun attempted helping Jaemin, who was very confused. 

Jaemin eventually, around 12 songs later, started getting what Renjun was trying to teach him. Less talking was being done, with the occasional tips and soft singing from Renjun. 

 

After a while, Jaemin decided he was  _ done _ with art. “Ren, it’s my turn to tutor you, now!” 

Renjun raised an eyebrow. “Ren?”

“It’s your new nickname. No butts.”

 

The two peacefully studied Korean for a while, until Jaemin’s mom walked in. 

“Hey kids!” she smiled at the two, who were laid out over Jaemin’s bed. “Renjun, it’s nice to meet you! Are you staying for dinner?”

Renjun eyed Jaemin in confusion. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but Jaemin spoke before him. “Yes, he’s staying! He just needs to text his mom first.”

“Okay boys, have fun studying! I’ll call when dinner’s done.” the mother left and shut the door behind her. 

“Jaemin!” Renjun threw a pillow at the other. “Now I need to call my mom!”

“Go ahead,” Jaemin smirked. “I’ll wait.”

_ “Injoon?” _

“Hey, mom.”

_ “What is it? Are you hurt? Shouldn’t you be studying? Are you-” _

“Mom. I’m calling to say I’m staying for dinner. That’s all.”

_ “Oh, okay! Call me when I should pick you up!” _

Renjun glanced over at Jaemin. “Of course, I will. Bye!”

Jaemin pulled Renjun back over by him. “Come on, we need to keep learning~”

 

About an hour later, Jaemin’s mom called that dinner was ready. The two were hungry. Renjun was scared, however. He had to last a whole meal with Jaemin’s parents. This would be interesting.  _ I hope they like me. Oh my gosh, what if they don’t like me and kick me out? _

Jaemin and Renjun sat down across from Jaemin’s parents. Renjun thanked them for the meal, and they started eating. 

“It’s so wonderful that Jaemin brought a new friend over,” his mom gushed. “The only friends we’ve met are the crazy ones.”

“Yeah,” his dad added. “You seem refined, I like it.”

Renjun bowed his head and thanked them. 

“Don’t be shy, kiddo,” the dad pointed at the food. “Dig in!” Renjun weakly smiled and kept eating. 

Jaemin was watching him, proud that his parents liked Renjun. His mom gave a lingering glance to him with a little smirk on her face. 

“So, Renjun,” his mom started. “How long are you staying for?”

“U-um..I don’t know.”

Jaemin quickly filled in for Renjun. “We’re going to watch a movie and hang out some more, then we’ll decide.” Jaemin wasn’t sure why he wanted the smaller boy to stay longer.  _ I want to get to know him better. Yeah. That’s it. You don’t have a crush. You’re fine.  _

They finished eating and Jaemin led Renjun to his basement. 

“What movie are we watching?” Renjun curiously asked. 

“Hm...I don’t know. What do you want to watch?”

They ended up watching Moana. Renjun knew all the words to it, while Jaemin just watched, entertained. 

Renjun got eventually tired of jumping around and singing, and he snuggled with a blanket. Jaemin saw the small boy curled up, and he couldn’t help himself.  _ He looks so cute. I’ve never seen a cuter boy in my entire life. I just want to cuddle with him. Wait-Jaemin, what are you saying? You’ve known him for THREE days. Chill. But...his hair looks so soft...He surely wouldn’t mind if I put my arm around him, right? Friends do that all the time.. _

And so Jaemin went with his impulse decision. He ‘yawned’ and put his arm around Renjun. Renjun obviously tensed up. 

_ Okay, what is Jaemin doing? His arm..is touching me.. Oh no. Pretty soon we’re gonna be cuddling- I can’t cuddle with him! He’ll think I’m creepy. Okay, think this through Renjun. Play it cool.  _

“Where’s the bathroom?” he quietly asked Jaemin. Jaemin pointed him to it. 

“He would never like me. I shouldn’t get attached to him.” he muttered to himself as soon as he was in the bathroom alone.

Renjun decided to text his mom to pick him up. He then flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet, letting his face turn into his normal color before he saw Jaemin again. 

“Hey, Jaemin?” he walked out and sat a distance from the other boy. “I have to go…”

Jaemin’s disappointment was visible. “Aw...okay! Can I get your number, though?”

Renjun looked like a deer caught in the middle of the road. “W-why?”

“So I can text you about the next tutoring session.”

“Ahh..okay.” They exchanged numbers. 

As Jaemin walked Renjun to the door, he stopped him suddenly. “Renjun..thanks for agreeing to tutor me. Really. It means a lot.”

“Of course, it’s no big deal. T-thanks for tutoring me, too.”

“Bye, Renjun-ah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i put angst in the next chapter or keep it fluffy?


	3. invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Also, ask him where he goes during lunch. Eating in the bathroom is very unsanitary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sooooooo sorry for not updating these past days, I was camping with my old gradeschool friend- I'm very tired now. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is very short..the next one should be a lot longer!

The next morning, Jaemin was more than tense about the previous night. He was also tired. It had been a restless night, him constantly rolling over while wondering if Renjun was mad at him. They had briefly texted, deciding to have a tutoring session at the library after school, but then Renjun went to bed before Jaemin could ask him anything. 

Jaemin, while he was slowly munching on cereal, realized he would have to see Renjun on the bus that morning.  _ It can’t be that bad. He can’t be  _ that  _ mad at me, right? I’ll just invite him over by me again and then I’ll ask him. I’ll buy him food after school, yeah! Then he won’t be mad at me. _

 

Renjun had also spent a restless night staring at the wall. He slept sweetly, his dreams filled with Jaemin. That morning, he sat in his bed staring at the ceiling.  _ Would he have actually cuddled with me? But what would that mean? Silly, it would mean nothing. He barely knows you. _

Renjun rushed out to the bus, realizing he had been daydreaming and nearly missed it. He felt multiple eyes again as he stepped on the bus. 

Jaemin, this time, locked eyes with Renjun and nodded for him to come over. Renjun obliged, awkwardly shuffling and sitting by Jaemin. 

They were quiet for the first couple minutes, until Jaemin almost-whispered, as if he was scared of the answer. “Ren...are you mad at me?” 

Renjun’s eyes widened immediately. “What? Why would I be mad at you?”

“I...I just thought I made you uncomfortable or something..” 

Renjun finally took a good look at the other male next to him. He saw that Jaemin looked tired and  _ very _ stressed out. He scooted closer to Jaemin and slipped his hand into Jaemin’s. “Don’t worry. I’m not mad about anything. Are you okay? You look like you didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“I’m okay now. I didn’t really sleep last night...I was worried you were mad at me.”

Renjun softly squeezed the hand he was holding. “You shouldn’t be losing your sleep...not over me. Sleep is important.”

“Our friendship is important, too.” 

Renjun smiled and ducked his head down, running his open hand through his hair. He started to pull the other hand away from Jaemin’s, but Jaemin tightened his grasp. 

“Wait, don’t pull away...Not yet.”

So the two sat together for the rest of the bus ride, their hands entangled together. 

 

“Hey guys?” Jaemin chewed on his lip as he watched his friends, who were doing their own activities. 

“What is it, Jaemin?” Mark asked, setting down the book he was reading. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to come here tomorrow morning.. I’m going to ask Renjun to study with me in the morning, since we’re going to that movie after school.” his eyes flickered between the five other guys, waiting for a response.

“You know, you could just invite him to come to the movie with us.” Donghyuck suggested, while Jeno and Jisung made suggestive faces. 

Chenle’s face lit up. “I can invite him during English!” 

“Also, ask him where he goes during lunch. Eating in the bathroom is  _ very _ unsanitary.” Jeno commented. 

“Oh my god, Jeno, he totally  _ doesn’t  _ eat in the bathroom!” Jaemin quickly defended Renjun.

“You don’t know that,” Chenle bit back. 

“On a totally serious note, though,” Mark patted Jaemin’s shoulder. “You can totally go hang out with Injoon anytime. We’d totally love for him to join the group.”

Jaemin just smiled and rubbed his neck.

 

After school, Jaemin waited for Renjun by the library door. Renjun looked rushed when he scurried over. 

“Sorry, Jaemin, did I keep you waiting? I was talking to Mrs. Jang and I got kinda carried-” 

Renjun stopped talking abruptly because Jaemin grabbed his hand and started dragging him to a small table in the corner of the library. Renjun fervently looked away, suddenly interested in everything but the boy in front of him. 

They sat down, Renjun getting his books out to start studying, but Jaemin was more intrigued in staring at Renjun’s features. 

“Uh, Jaemin?” Renjun waved his hand in front of Jaemin’s face. “You okay?”

Jaemin blinked rapidly. “O-oh, yes. Perfect. Um, actually, did Chenle invite you to the movie?”

“Oh, the movie? Yeah, he mentioned it during English.”

“Are you going?” Jaemin deepened his gaze on Renjun.

“It depends..Are you?”

Jaemin sighed, relieved. “Yes, yes I am. I’m pretty sure Donghyuck would chop of my head if I missed a hang out. You should totally come!”

“Okay, then I will. What about our study session?”

“We can do it in the morning, if you want?” 

“Okay, sounds like a plan!” Renjun started opening his book to actually tutor the younger, but Jaemin was still asking questions.

“Ren, if you don’t mind me asking...Where do you go during lunch?”

Renjun chuckled lightly. “I eat with Mrs. Jang. We have common interests, it’s fun talking with her.”

“Oh, thank goodness. Jeno thought you were eating in the bathroom stall.”

“The bathroom stall? I thought that was a movie thing!”

“No, Ren, it is not.” Jaemin fidgeted in his seat. “You can always come sit by me, if you want.”

“I know, Min. Maybe I will someday.”

“Min?”

“You came up with Ren, so I’m calling you Min. Or Minnie!” 

“Only if I can call you Rennie, then.”

“Fine,  _ Minnie _ .”

“Okay,  _ Rennie _ .”

“But we actually should start, now. Get out your book, loser.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aggressively yells Rennie/Minnie*


	4. cuddles & promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They drifted off into sleep, bodies pressed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i missed posting yesterday,, i wasn't motivated to write ._.  
> but here's a flufffff chapter (again lol)

The next morning, Jaemin was up earlier than normal. He was rummaging through his closet, looking for some nice clothes to wear. His father walked into his room and examined the boy. “Jaemin, you look like you’re in a rush. What’s up?”

“I have a tutor session with Renjun this morning, and I want to pick up some coffee for him before I go there, so I _need_ to hurry up.”

Mr. Na chuckled at his son. “Well, mom says breakfast is done. I’m driving you today, so get dressed and eat. Then we’ll stop and get coffee for your _date_.”

Jaemin’s face turned into a stone, trying to hide his blush. “Dad, I already have my friends teasing me! Plus, it’s _not_ a date. It’s a tutoring session.”

“Whatever you say, Jaemin. Whatever you say.”

Jaemin threw a shirt at Mr. Na to get him out of his room. “Wait...dad?”

Mr. Na turned around. “Yes?”

“How did you- you know I’m gay? I thought I only told mom.”

“Yup, you only told mom. But she told me. She also threatened to shave my head if I didn’t accept you, even though I would’ve either way.” Mr. Na started _actually_ leaving. “But I have to tell you, that Renjun kid is a keeper. Don’t mess it up with him.”

 

Renjun was outside of the library, waiting for Jaemin. It was different; usually it was _him_ that was in a rush, not Jaemin.

“Rennie!” Jaemin looked disheveled. His hair was everywhere, his shoes weren’t tied, and his backpack was hanging open. He was holding two coffees. He handed over one to Renjun. “I didn’t know what you like, so I just got you a caramel frappe.”

Crimson appeared on the tips of Renjun’s ears. “It’s my favorite kind! Thank you, Minnie~”

“Anything for you, Rennie.”

 

Thirty minutes into the session, Renjun started to doze off.

“Renjun?” Jaemin snapped his fingers in front of the boy’s face. “You awake?”

“Um-oh yeah, I’m sorry...I didn’t sleep that much last night.”

“Drink more coffee, then. You need the energy for the test today.” Jaemin forced Renjun’s coffee into his hands. “Why didn’t you sleep?”

“I was painting..and I forgot about the time.”

“Ren, please take care of yourself.”

Jaemin had a protective face; his eyebrows were furrowed together and he was subconsciously biting his lip. Renjun mentally cooed at how cute serious Jaemin was. _I could get used to that._

 

When it was time for school to start, the two boys left the library together before parting ways.

“Rennie, let me know how the test goes! Have a great day, see you after school~”

  
Renjun was more nervous to meet all of Jaemin and Chenle’s friends than his science test he took earlier that day. It was after school, and he was walking towards the front of school where Jaemin and the other guys were. _What if they don’t like me? What if they ditch me at the movie? What if they make fun of me? Okay, Renjun, just shut up. Jaemin will take care of you. He will._

 

“Injoon hyung, over here!” the dolphin pitched voice rang, getting Renjun’s attention. He slowly approached the group of six boys.

“So, let’s introduce ourselves then?” suggested Jaemin.

“Hello, I’m the one and only, Lee Jeno!” the boy stuck his hand out to Renjun, who lightly took it.

“I’m Lee Donghyuck, nice to meet you.” Donghyuck also shook Renjun’s hand, softly smiling at the small male.

“I’m Mark Lee, Hyuck’s boyfriend!”

“I’m Park Jisung! It’s good to finally meet you, Jaemin never shuts up about you.”

Renjun froze on the spot. _He talks about me? Wait...they must just be joking_. Jaemin glared at Jisung, who just cockily smirked.

“All right, let’s go! We’re taking my car, get in losers!” Mark yelled. The boys followed, arguing over who sat where.

Mark and Donghyuck sat in the front, and Jeno and Jisung sat in the two middle seats, leaving Chenle, Jaemin, and Renjun cramped in the back. Donghyuck, sitting shotgun, _insisted_ that they listened to Beyonce.

(“Are you sitting shotgun? No? That’s what I thought. Beyonce is queen, and Beyonce is gon’ be playing. No butts.”)

After jamming (screaming) to Beyonce for about 10 minutes, they arrived at the movie theater.

“What movie are we seeing?” Renjun quietly asked Jaemin as they trailed behind the rest of the group.

“Some horror movie that Jisung wanted to see. Are you okay with scary movies?”

“U-um.. yeah!”

Jaemin noticed how Renjun swallowed nervously. “Don’t worry, Rennie. I’ll protect you~ By the way, how was your test?”

“It was good..I aced it.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so proud of you! GUYS, RENNIE ACED THE HISTORY TEST TODAY!”

“Shut up, Min. It’s not a big deal.”

“We need to all go out to eat after this to celebrate!”

 

Jaemin _thought_ that Renjun wouldn’t be too bad during horror movies. He knew Renjun would be scared, but it was a whole new level of scared.

As soon as the movie started, Renjun had a death grip on Jaemin. Even at the smallest scares, Renjun would hide his face into Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin couldn’t do anything; he just held the smaller boy’s hand tighter when scary scenes came up.

In the middle of the movie, Renjun was silently shaking and crying. Jaemin noticed almost right away, and he put his arm around Renjun, pulling him closer.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” he whispered soothingly into Renjun’s ear. Renjun just sniffed quietly and put his head on Jaemin’s chest; their legs still entangled.

 

“Chenle, you said you could handle horror movies,” teased Jisung as they left the theater.

“PARK JISUNG, THAT WASN’T HORROR. THAT WAS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT LEVEL.” Chenle was on Jisung’s back, refusing to get down.

Jeno snorted. “It wasn’t even _that_ scary.”

Chenle started trying to get down from Jisung. “NOT _THAT_ SCARY? Well, Jeno, whY DON’T YOU COME HERE AND I’LL _SHOW_ YOU WHAT SCARY IS.”

Jisung immediately hugged the older boy from behind, keeping a strong grip on him.

Donghyuck and Mark just laughed at their friends. Renjun, who was being particularly quiet, was leached onto Jaemin’s side; their arms were looped together.

“So, are we going to the normal spot too?” Donghyuck suggested, earning a bunch of shouting.

Renjun looked up at Jaemin, confused.

“We have our ‘spot’, which is this one really good restaurant. We hang out there outside of school.” Jaemin explained. “You’ll like it.”

 

They ended up ordering pizza and milkshakes. They were seated at the group’s usual booth.

Mark held up his milkshake, as if giving a toast. “To our new group member, Injoon. We’re excited to get to know you more!” They all yelled and clinked their milkshakes together, Renjun’s ears turning red.

Jaemin kept his arm around Renjun, just to make sure he was okay. The rest of the boys saw it, but they didn’t say anything. Chenle just made eye contact with Jeno.

After they ate and chatted for a couple hours, Mark dropped everyone (besides Donghyuck) at their homes.

Jaemin offered to go home with Renjun, but Renjun refused. “Minnie, I’ll be fine.”

“Whatever you say, Rennie. Text me, okay?”

“I will, Min. Stop worrying. Okay, byebye! See you all Monday!”

 

Renjun had lied. He actually was scared to death. It was 10:28 PM, and Renjun was sitting in his bed, wide awake. He was wrapped in blankets. His mom had come in to say goodnight, but Renjun told her to keep the light on. The light from his window was creeping him out.

After a few minutes of rocking back and forth, Renjun fell asleep.

He woke up around half an hour later. He was sweating profoundly, and tears were rushing out of his eyes. He only had one thought on his mind. _Jaemin. I need Jaemin._

Renjun quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Jaemin’s number.

_“Rennie?”_

“M-minnie…” Renjun sniffed; the tears were still running down his cheeks.

_“Are you okay?”_

“C-can you...can you come over?”

_“Of course, text me your address, okay? I’ll be over in five, focus on breathing. It’s going to be okay.”_

Renjun hung up and texted Jaemin his address and where his room was, and then the flashbacks of his nightmare creeped into his mind.

Jaemin ran to Renjun’s house as fast as he could. He found Renjun’s window and gently knocked on it. Renjun approached the window and opened it; the tear stains were visible.

As soon as Jaemin was fully in the bedroom, he tightly wrapped Renjun in a hug.

He rubbed Renjun’s back and whispered in his ear. “Everything is okay; I’m not going to leave you.”

They laid down on the bed, and cuddled.

“You’ll be alright, Rennie, no one can hurt you now.” Jaemin pulled the smaller boy closer to him, if that was possible.

They drifted off into sleep, bodies pressed together.

 

Renjun woke up to Jaemin’s arms around him. They were both on their sides, facing each other. Jaemin’s deep breaths hit Renjun’s face, and Renjun realized how close they actually were. He didn’t move, however, because their legs and arms were still entangled, and Jaemin looked peaceful sleeping.

Jaemin shifted in his sleep, rolling on his back, taking Renjun with him. Renjun made a face to himself as Jaemin unconsciously hugged him to his chest.

_He wouldn’t mind if I- screw it Renjun, just do it. You’re already on top of him._

Rejun took Jaemin’s hand that wan’t around him and held it. It was a simple move, but it caused fireworks in his heart. He was so busy staring at their intertwined hands that Renjun didn’t notice Jaemin waking up.

“Rennie?” a husky voice spoke into Renjun’s face.

Renjun, surprised, started to pull away and get off of him. “I-I’m so sorry, you-”

“Shhh…” Jaemin tightened his grasp around Renjun’s waist, pulling him back down. “Stay?”

With that one word, Renjun snuggled into Jaemin’s chest again, still holding Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin, from underneath Renjun, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of them, lulling them back to sleep.

 

Jaemin woke up first the second time. Renjun was still on top of him, his breathing was soft on Jaemin’s chest. Jaemin sat up gently, carefully holding Renjun to his chest.

He leaned in, slowly, and placed a tiny peck on Renjun’s cheek. _I could get used to kissing him. All day. All the time. All over his face. This is bad, I’m getting attached to kissing him, and we’re not even dating. I guess I should change that some time. But is it too soon?_

Jaemin didn’t care, though. All he was focused on was the sleeping beauty on top of him. Renjun looked so much more calm than the previous night. Jaemin grabbed his phone which was nearly dead and checked the time. It was 11:12 AM. He quickly sent a text to his parents letting them know where he was.

Renjun started stirring, rubbing his eyes. His face immediately flushed when he saw Jaemin staring at him.

Renjun opened his mouth to apologise, but Jaemin just pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, Renjun’s mom’s voice rang from the kitchen. “Dear! Lunch is going to be ready soon, get up!”

Jaemin pressed his forehead against Renjun’s, staring deep into his eyes. It was almost like he was searching for something.

“Should I leave?”

“She knows, don’t go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Renjun whispered as they breathed into each other’s mouths. “She’s making lunch for you, too.”

Jaemin glanced down at Renjun’s lips and then back into his eyes. “I guess I’m meeting the parents today, then. But I don’t have any clothes.”

“I’ll go in pajamas if you do.”

“Okay, Rennie.” Jaemin glanced at his lips again.

“Let’s go eat.” Neither made any initiative to move.

Jaemin kept glancing between Renjun’s lips and eyes. It didn’t take Renjun long to realize that the air was getting very heated, and they were _probably_ going to kiss soon.

Renjun shifted on Jaemin. “Come on, silly. Let’s go eat.” he stood up and held out his hand.

Jaemin smiled and took it, letting Renjun lead him to the kitchen for lunch.

 

Renjun’s mom smiled at the sight of the two. They both looked sleepy, hair messed up and pajamas still on. She didn’t fail to notice that Renjun was holding the other boy’s hand. It didn’t really surprise her, especially after what she saw.

She had walked into Renjun’s bedroom that morning to see if he was awake, only to see him and another boy cuddling the life out of each other. Mrs. Hwang already had a theory in her brain that Renjun was gay, but she hadn’t actually sat down to have _that_ talk with him yet.

“Hello, I’m Injoon’s mom!” she stuck out her hand to the taller boy.

He took it and bowed slightly. “Hi, I’m Na Jaemin.”

“Oh, you’re the boy that’s tutoring Renjun!”

“He’s also tutoring me. He’s a wonderful tutor.” Renjun rolled his eyes from Jaemin’s side.

Mrs. Hwang grinned. “That’s great that you two can help each other! I’m so glad my Injunnie finally has a friend~~”

“Actually, Renjun has more than just me. He joined my entire friend group, he fits in perfectly!”

Renjun put his face in his hands.

Mrs. Hwang, however, was delighted. “Oh, really? That’s great!”

 

After they ate, Jaemin had to go home. He thanked Mrs. Hwang for the meal, and Renjun walked him out.

“You know, Minnie, now she’s going to want you to come over more often.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yes, I guess.”

Jaemin hugged Renjun. “Okay, I’ll go now. Text me, okay?”

“I will.” Renjun muttered.

As they pulled away, Jaemin stuck out his finger. “Promise?”

Renjun took it with his pinky. “I promise.”

 

As soon as Jaemin got home, he texted Donghyuck to meet him at their spot. He changed and rushed out the door to meet Donghyuck.

“What is it, Jaemin? Mark and I have a date later.” Donghyuck already was seated when Jaemin arrived.

“Dude, I have a problem.”

“What is it?”

“I think I have a crush on Renjun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will donghyuck say?


	5. realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two fit perfectly together, it was like they were made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD JUST LIKE TO MAKE A STATEMENT: for the past like 5 hours i've been watching a bunch of winwin videos & i literally am in love. SM WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING ON TALENT? i really especially like his smile and his chinese traditional dance,, he's so cute & soft ajwkjkwajfe. (i haven't been into nct for that long so i haven't really gotten to know nct u/127 yet, but progress is being made)
> 
> i also tried a different text format so lemmeknow if you like it better than Helpless 's texting format  
> ok that's all have fun reading

“You what?”

“I, Na Jaemin, think I like Renjun. Like, I want to date him and cuddle and kiss him.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as soon as the words came out of Jaemin’s mouth.

“Sweetie, you  _ just _ realized this?”

Jaemin blinked. Once. Twice. “Well, I’ve only known him for nearly a week!”

Donghyuck dramatically sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So? Maybe it was love at first sight.”

“Oh my gosh, you really-”

“Jaemin.” Donghyuck sweetly smiled, even though he was ready to smack the other boy. “You  _ obviously  _ like him. I have a date with Mark in two hours, and I really don’t want to deal with you crying over him just because you realized the obvious.”

“Then what should I do?”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t confess until you get to know him more. Or just do it whenever it feels right.” 

Jaemin started chewing on his lip. “Well.. We’re definitely past the touching boundaries, since we’ve already slept together, and-”

“WAIT WHAT? Na Jaemin, you  _ slept _ with him?”

“OH MY GOSH! No, not that kind of sleep. He had a nightmare so I came over and cuddled him.”

“You- I can’t believe- you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Donghyuck put his hand over his heart. “So what else did you two do?”

“Well...we cuddled.. And I may have kissed him on the cheek when he was sleeping?”

“Why are you asking that, did you kiss him or not?”

Jaemin shifted in his seat. “Okay, so I did. But only on the cheek. And then when he woke up, we kinda had a moment?”

“Details.”

“Well I just- I wanted to kiss him, like on the lips. He was on my lap and our faces were close and I just kept looking at his lips, and I really wanted to kiss him but then-”

“Shut up, you’re rambling now.” Donghyuck sighed. “Here I thought you had something actually important to tell me.”

“This is important!”

“We  _ all _ have known you like him since the first day he came. It’s literally  _ so _ obvious.”

“Should I make a move on him, like try to flirt?” 

“It sounds like you’ve already made moves on him. I wouldn’t ask him out just yet, though. Let him get into the group first.” 

“Thanks, Hyuckie. I don’t know what I’d do without you~”

“Of course you don’t, I’m your best friend.”

The two stood up. 

“Donghyuck, do you need help with your outfit for your date?”

“You read my mind, come to my house?”

 

“You look  _ gorgeous _ ! I did well.” Jaemin clapped as Donghyuck stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a fuzzy, navy sweater over a striped, blue button down. (all thanks to Jaemin’s fashion advice)

“Thank you so much, best friend! I love you~~”

“I love you too, Hyuck. Now go, you don’t want to be late!” With that, Jaemin shooed Donghyuck out (of his own house) and left for his own. 

He planned on texting Renjun and doing something with his parents. Since he didn’t have any siblings, he was very close with his parents. It was great, being close with them. A lot of teenagers his age weren’t close with theirs. Jaemin really loved his parents, though. They were caring, even when Jaemin did something stupid. 

The day Jaemin came out to his mother, he wasn’t even planning on it. He had watching a movie with her, and he accidentally told her the main male role was hot. It was an...interesting afternoon filled with Jaemin crying. 

_ (“Jaemin, sweetie. I love you no matter your sexuality. I don’t care if you’re gay, asexual, bi, straight, or whatever. I’m still going to love and support you no matter what. Your dad will support you too. Don’t worry. Whoever you end up with, I’ll be supportive of. You’re still you, being gay doesn’t change that.”) _

Jaemin decided to firstly text Renjun, and then talk to his parents.

 

**4:07 PM**

**Rennie**

 

hey ren

 

minnie! whats up?

 

i just helped hyuck get ready for a date w mark lol

he was panicking

 

lmao 

 

what are you doing for the rest of the day?

 

um idrk

probably paint? 

or read 

hbu?

 

i might watch a movie w my parents

 

ah fun

 

you can come over

and watch it with us

if you want

 

really? 

i’ll ask

 

Jaemin smiled to himself as he set down his phone. “Mom? Dad?”

“Dear, we’re in the office!” his mom’s voice trilled.

Jaemin stopped in the doorway. “Can we watch a movie tonight?”

“Oh, sure! That sounds like a great idea!” his mom exclaimed. 

His dad, however, just smirked. “Are you inviting Renjun?”

“Um..I already did. He’s asking. Is that okay?”

“Of course! We want to get to know our future son-in-law better,” Mrs. Na teased.

“Moooom,” Jaemin whined. “Please don’t embarrass me tonight.”

Jaemin felt his phone go off. “Oh, this must be him now.”

 

**4:13 PM**

**Rennie**

 

so, 

what movie are we watching??

 

yay

um

it’ll probs be a romcom

my parents love those

 

omg so do i!

 

not another one

 

??

you don’t like them? 

:(

 

nono 

i do

 

good

i told my mom im coming at 5, so…

 

we’re watching it at 5 then!

see you later

[read]

 

“Jaemin? Are you alive?” Mr. Na snapped his fingers. “You look lovestruck.”

“Is Renjun coming?” his mom asked.

“W-what?” Jaemin recollected his thoughts from daydreaming. About who, was irrelevant. “Yeah, he’s coming. At five.”

Mrs. Na’s eyes lit up with fear. “At five?! We need to clean the house right now!” 

“Mom, I don’t think-”

“Go clean your room, your father and I will take care of down here. Go, go!”

The three cleaned their hearts out (after Mrs. Na’s threatened them) until Renjun finally arrived. 

 

The doorbell rang. The three who were cleaning froze in their spots. 

“Okay, I’ll get the door, you two go to the office and act like normal people.” Jaemin hissed, making his way to the door. His parents ran out of sight. 

“Renjun! Hi!” 

Renjun smiled at the boy in front of him. “Hey, Min.”

“Did you walk here?”

“Yes, I’m walking back also.”

“Are you sure you won’t get lost?” Jaemin shut the door behind the smaller as they walked in.

Renjun softly puffed. “I’ll be fine. I got here okay, right?”

Jaemin grabbed his wrist, forcing them to lock eyes. “You know you can call me if you need help.”

“I know.”

“And text me when you arrive home, if you’re not gonna let me walk you home.”

“I will, stop worrying.”

The two parents, who were eavesdropping on the conversation, figured it was their ‘time to shine’. 

“Renjun!” So nice to see you again!” Mrs. Na went in for a hug, Renjun smiling widely and accepting it. 

They all settled on the couch in front of all the snacks Mrs. Na had prepared. Mrs. Na had  _ insisted  _ they watched the Notebook, which Renjun would all for. 

_ (“Minnie, the Notebook is a classic. You have to watch it with us.” “Fine, whatever you say, Rennie.”) _

So they watched the Notebook, Mr. and Mrs. Na were cuddling while Jaemin and Renjun sat by each other. Jaemin, at one point, glanced at his mom, who gestured to put his arm around the younger boy. She had her threatening look in her eyes. 

So Jaemin decided to oblige. He snaked his arm around Renjun’s waist.  _ It’s not weird, right? It’s not like we haven’t cuddled before… I hope Renjun is okay with this.  _

Renjun was  _ completely _ okay with it. The tips of his ears turned red (thank goodness it was dark), and he snuggled into Jaemin’s side. 

The two fit perfectly together, it was like they were made for each other. 

Renjun, at first, thought it would be weird cuddling in front of his new friend’s parents, but when he saw that they were intrigued in the movie, he turned on his side to put his leg on Jaemin. 

It felt right. 

 

During the movie, Renjun realized something. Something he didn’t want to admit to anyone. He couldn’t admit it to anyone, really, because he didn’t have any friends besides Jaemin. Until he remembered Chenle. The two didn’t talk that much; usually just during English about random little things. 

Renjun had learned a lot about Chenle, even though he had only been there a week. He knew Chenle had a huge crush on Jisung from the heart eyes Chenle got whenever he even  _ talked _ about the younger. He knew Chenle was rich, but so was he, so they bonded.

There was one specific thing about Chenle that Renjun was jealous about. It was his confidence. 

Chenle was more than confident about his sexuality. And on top of that, his parents supported him. 

Renjun, on the other hand, was just starting to acknowledge that he  _ might _ not be straight. Back in China, he never had any problems with dating or his sexuality. He never had any sort of attractions towards anyone. But when he moved to Korea, more specifically, when he met Jaemin, he felt the sudden need to cuddle the lights out of him. 

Ever since he met Jaemin, Renjun had been having a battle with himself. He hadn’t come out to anyone yet, because he didn’t know what his sexuality was, but he felt like he would willingly come out for Jaemin. 

And during the movie, being wrapped up in Jaemin’s arms just made Renjun feel  _ right _ . Like he was meant to be there. 

And so Renjun realized the thing he had been denying for the past week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> winwin's not in this au but SM STOP SLEEPING ON HIM THANKS 
> 
> socials:  
> twt, tumblr, & insta are all ::: bbysnny


	6. learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaemin?”  
> “Yes, Ren?”  
> “Thank you. For everything.”  
> “Anything for you.”  
> “Really?”  
> “Really, Renjun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended up rewriting like most of this because i didn't like how dark it got... so i made it more fluffy without a scary guy!  
> i want to hug all of nct for the rest of my life, they're literal angels. also i'm so excited for nct china, sm better not do us dirty. it's a great opportunity for the chinese members to get more lines i can't wait!! (srsly tho winwin better get more lines)  
> me, ranting ab ppl not in my fic again? yep. ok onto the actual story now.

**6:37**

**Zhong Chenle**

 

hey chenle?

 

renjun! 

 

so my movie with jaemin just finished

can i come over?

 

sure! 

are you okay?

 

idk.. 

but i’ll be better after talking it out

ur kinda my only other friend i trust 

besides jaemin

 

ofcourse 

my address is

xxx xxx xxx xxxxx

how are you getting here tho?

 

i’ll take a bus

it’s not far

 

ok, stay safe!

see you soon

 

“Jaemin?” the movie had just ended. 

“Hm?” Jaemin turned his full attention from the screen to the boy in his arms. 

Renjun sat up. “I need to go, now. Thank you for the snacks and the movie!” 

Jaemin’s parents just cooed at Renjun, telling him it was no problem. Jaemin walked Renjun to the door. 

“Text me when you get home?” 

“I will, Minnie. Thank you for inviting me.” the two just stood there for a few seconds, looking into each other’s eyes. “I should go now,” Renjun started parting ways. “See you Monday!”

“Text me?”

“Of course.”

 

Renjun successfully got to Chenle’s house without trouble. The two immediately headed to Chenle’s room. 

“Aw, you have a picture of you and Jisung on your nightstand? How cute~” teased Renjun. 

Renjun didn’t miss how Chenle’s face turned red as he mumbled ‘shut up’. 

“So, what did you need to talk about?” Chenle sat down on his bed, Renjun following. 

Renjun looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers. “I...I don’t really know how to talk about it..You were the first person that popped to mind.”

“Well, we are pretty similar and all. You can tell me anything, don’t worry.” Chenle wrapped a comforting arm around Renjun. 

“Chenle,” Renjun looked like he was about to cry. “How did you know you were gay?”

Chenle was quite shocked by the question. He had originally assumed Renjun was already out as (at least) not straight. “Well… I knew ever since I was in 4th grade. There was this older boy that I thought was really cute. He had a girlfriend, though. I didn’t really realize I was gay until he told me he had a girlfriend and I just felt… heartbroken? I mean, I got over it, and I don’t think I actually like liked him, but it sucked in the moment.”

“How’d you… you know…”

“Come out?” Chenle rubbed Renjun’s back, trying to make sure he was okay. “I originally was really scared, you know, because my older brother had a girlfriend and I thought I was expected to follow suit. I actually came out to my older brother first, though. He took it really good, and he was there for me when I came out to my parents. He let me do it on my own accord, so I didn’t feel pressured or anything. I just did it when the time felt right. My parents were shocked at first..they wouldn’t even look at me. But then, my brother talked to them about how they should be as loving and supportive as they were of him when he got his girlfriend. I was crying my eyes out, but by the end of the talk, they fully supported me.”

When Chenle finished his story, he realized Renjun was crying. “What’s wrong?” he whispered. 

“Chenle...I think I might be gay.” he hiccuped. “I just- I’ve never had any crushes or anything my whole life, and then suddenly I met- a boy, and I feel all these attractions I’ve never had before…”

“If you don’t mind me asking, is it Jaemin? The boy.”

“Yes…” Renjun started crying even harder. “I… I don’t know what to do. My parents will  _ kill  _ me.”

Chenle hugged Renjun. “You don’t have to do anything yet. Have you looked at different types of sexualities or things like that? Seen your options?”

“N-no…” 

“Well, we can do that after we get you some ice cream and cheer you up!” 

 

They sat in silence, listening to music and eating ice cream. 

“Chenle, why do I feel like I’ll be all disgusting if I turn out to be gay?”

“You’re not disgusting. It’s just a word homophobic people call us because they don’t want us to be happy. It doesn’t make it true. We’re allowed to be whoever we want to be.”

“But my parents-”

“Renjun, if your parents don’t accept you, you’re more than welcome to stay here. You should be allowed to be whoever you want. Your parents can’t control you.”

“Do you think I’m gay?”

“Well, personally I think you’re more leaning towards asexual, but it’s really whatever you chose.”

“Thank you, Chenle. I know we haven’t known each other for a long time, but I really feel like you’re one of my best friends.” 

Chenle put his arm around Renjun, snuggling the other into him. “I’m  _ always _ here for you.”

Then a thought crossed Renjun’s mind. “Wait, Chenle, is Jaemin even gay?”

Chenle burst out laughing. “Sweetie, Jaemin is  _ flaming _ gay. He’s been out since like forever.”

 

At 9:30 PM, Renjun realized he needed to go home. Chenle tried to offer him a ride home, but Renjun brushed it off. It couldn’t be  _ that _ hard to get home, right? 

 

Renjun was wrong. It was around 10, and Renjun was more than lost. He didn’t recognize any of his surroundings. He saw a park, and decided to sit down and figure out where he was. 

It wasn’t his day, apparently. Rain started pouring down. 

Renjun ran under the slide and called the first person that popped up on his phone. Jaemin. 

_ “Renjun? It’s late, are you okay?” _

“N-no..It’s raining and I’m lost.” he hiccuped, tears spilling down his face. 

_ “Breathe, Rennie. Where are you?” _

“Some park near Chenle’s house.”

_ “Chenle? Okay, just wait, my dad’s gonna drive.” _

“I-it’s cold, Min.” 

_ “We’re leaving now, don’t worry.” _

 

Fifteen minutes later, Jaemin and Mr. Na arrived at the park. 

“Where is he?” Mr. Na asked, looking for the small boy in the dark.

“There,” Jaemin pointed. “Under the slide. Oh, my poor- he’s shaking. I’ll be right back.” Jaemin opened the door and ran to Renjun. 

“Rennie, I’m here,” he engulfed Renjun in a cold, wet hug. “It’s okay, I have you. You’re safe.”

“I-I’m sorry…” Renjun just cried harder into his shoulder. 

“Don’t apologize. Come on, let’s get you inside the car.” Jaemin picked him carefully up, bridal style. He gently set Renjun in the backseat, keeping his arm around him. 

“His house or ours?” Mr. Na looked through the rear view mirror at his son, who was comforting Renjun. 

“Ours.”

They drove in silence, Jaemin pulling the trembling boy closer to him. 

 

When they got back to their house, Jaemin carried Renjun to his room. Renjun just sniffed; he was still freezing. 

Jaemin, almost like reading his mind, set Renjun down. “I’m going to prepare a warm bath for you, okay? Then we can get dry clothes on you.” 

“O-okay.”

He disappeared for a split second, then returned to Renjun. Jaemin held out his hand, Renjun taking it. He led smaller to his bathroom, letting Renjun test the water to his liking. 

“You made me a bubble bath.” Renjun smiled. “They’re my favorite.”

“Anything for you. I’ll leave so you can get in.”

Jaemin went to his closet, looking for some clothes that Renjun could wear.  _ Hm… What colors does he like? He’d look ADORABLE in pink. I’ll give him this pink sweater. It’ll be big on him, too. That’s perfect! Wait...What about underwear...Maybe I should just give him sweatpants. Yeah, that’s a good idea. _

“Jaemin, can you come here?” Renjun called out. 

Jaemin went into his bathroom, carrying the clothes. Renjun was in the bath, with bubbles covering him.  **(A/N: jaemin can’t see renjun’s...parts. they’re babies we don’t allow pda here)**

“What is it, Rennie?” he squatted down by the tub. 

Renjun took a handful of bubbles and smeared it on Jaemin’s face, giggling. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m going to kill you.” Jaemin playfully glared. He took some bubbles and put them on the top of Renjun’s head. 

Renjun just innocently blinked at him. “Wash my hair?”

Jaemin nodded, grabbing his favorite shampoo and conditioner. He massaged the shampoo into Renjun’s hair; Renjun closed his eyes, subconsciously pressing his head more into Jaemin’s touch. 

“Do you like this, Rennie?~” 

“Yes...very much. You’re good at massages, Minnie.”

“I’m gonna rinse off the shampoo now, okay?” Jaemin kept one hand under Renjun’s head as he rinsed the shampoo out. He then started massaging conditioner into Renjun’s hair; Renjun was melting from how good it felt.  _ Okay, Jaemin is my new masseur. No butts. He’s hired for life. I could literally fall asleep right now. He’s such boyfriend material. Gosh...I wish he was my actual boyfriend though. Shut up, Renjun. Stop thinking like that. He probably doesn’t even like you back. _

When Jaemin was finished washing Renjun’s hair, he stood up to leave the room. “Change into these clothes, okay? Then I’ll come back and dry your hair.”

Renjun had never put on clothes faster in his entire life. 

It was around 11:30, but the boys didn’t care. Renjun sat on the floor with his eyes closed as Jaemin blowdried his hair. 

Jaemin loved seeing Renjun happy. Renjun looked so soft, especially in Jaemin’s clothes, and his little hum he made whenever he liked the feeling made Jaemin want to hug him forever. 

“Jaemin?”

“Yes, Ren?” 

“Thank you. For everything.” 

“Anything for you.”

“Really?”

“Really, Renjun.”

 

After Renjun’s hair was successfully dried, the pair headed off to bed. They were sharing Jaemin’s bed, but neither would touch each other.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be sleeping here?”

“Just shut up and sleep, Renjun.”

 

Five minutes later, the little boy spoke again.

“Jaemin?”

“Yes, Renjun?”

“Would you cuddle me? I’m cold.”

“Anything for you.” Jaemin spooned Renjun, wrapping his arms around the older's waist. They cuddled in silence; Renjun played with Jaemin’s fingers. 

“Jaemin?”

“Yes, Renjun?”

“You have pretty hands.”

“Thank you. Now go to sleep.”

 

5 minutes later, Renjun struck again. 

“Jaemin?”

“Yes, Renjun?”

“Can elephants live in the forest? Or would they get stuck on the trees?”

“Go to sleep.”

 

“Jaemin?” 

“Yes, Renjun?”

“Why aren’t you tired of me yet?”

“What do you mean?” 

Renjun could feel Jaemin breathing softly on the back of his neck. “Well, don’t you get sick of always having to help me?”

“I’d never get sick of you.” 

“Never?”

“Never.” Jaemin took the hands that were playing with his fingers and held them. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to jaemin for dealing with renjun asking ab elephants
> 
> also IM SORRY IF BOYS DON'T USE CONDITIONER/SHAMPOO IDK WHAT BOYS USE (even tho i have two brothers...)


	7. mood swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck just gave Mark the ‘you better shut up now otherwise he’s gonna start crying again’ glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i were to start another au, what ship would you want it to be about? (it can be other groups too)

Renjun woke up alone. He started panicking, wondering where Jaemin was.  _ What if Jaemin got grossed out with me and left? What if he’s mad that I keep staying overnight?  _ He sniffed, realizing his nose was runny. Renjun flopped back down on Jaemin’s bed, trying to hold everything in his nose with sniffs. 

Jaemin walked in, holding a tray with food on it. 

“You’re still here?” asked Renjun in a small voice. 

Jaemin set the tray down on the bed, also sitting down. It had tea and waffles on it. 

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I?”

Renjun sheepishly smiled. “I thought you left me.”

“Renjun, I  _ live _ here. I would never leave you.” 

“Really?”

“Really, now eat.”

Renjun took another huge sniff before starting at the pancakes. 

Jaemin frowned, noticing. “Are you sick?”

“I-um…”

Jaemin eyed Renjun and grabbed a box of tissues. “Your voice sounds hurt, too. Have you been coughing?” Almost right on cue, Renjun coughed. Jaemin’s eyes widened, and he put a hand to Renjun’s forehead. “Rennie? I think you have a cold.” 

Renjun’s response was grabbing another tissue and blowing his nose. As he did, Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s phone. 

“What are you doing, Minnie?”

“Calling your parents. You’re staying here.” Jaemin rubbed Renjun’s head. “You can be my patient for the day~” 

Renjun’s mom picked up.  _ “Hello?” _

“Um, hello, Mrs. Hwang, this is Na Jaemin, Renjun’s friend.”

_ “Oh, is he okay? He didn’t come home last night…” _

“Yes, he stayed overnight. He’s coming down with a cold, though. Can he stay here so I can take care of him?”

_ “Yes, of course! I can pick him up later today, if you want.” _

“That’d be great!”

_ “Also, Jaemin?” _

“Yes?”

_ “If you like him, I wouldn’t mind. You treat him good.”  _ Jaemin’s cheeks flushed red, Renjun noticed this.

“He deserves it. I should go now, thanks!”

_ “Bye!” _

 

“What’d she say?” Renjun questioned, as Jaemin set the tray on his desk.

Jaemin smirked. “That you can stay and be my patient!” with that, he jumped on Renjun and attacked the smaller’s stomach with tickles. Renjun rolled over with laughter and Jaemin stopped. 

“You’re ticklish?” he asked, in a tone of light, casual interest. Renjun caught the gleam that was entering Jaemin’s eyes. 

“No!” 

Jaemin stood on his knees, and casually continued. “No?”

“Absolutely not-” and Renjun fled from Jaemin’s lunge, yelling, “Don’t you dare, Jaemin, don’t you  _ dare _ !” 

Renjun made it as far as the downstairs living room until Jaemin caught him. He picked up the younger boy and threw him on the couch, exploding with tickles. 

“You’re so cute, Rennie~~” teased Jaemin as he attacked the small boy. “You’re like, fun sized!” 

Renjun attempted to growl, but failed miserably when Jaemin found his ticklish spot, his neck. 

“No! Not there! Anywhere but there!” Renjun tried, but he knew he was doomed under Jaemin. 

“I’ve never met someone as ticklish as you, Rennie,” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows playfully, still straddling Renjun, who was laid back on the couch. 

“Shut up.” the sick boy broke out into a coughing fit, reminding Jaemin that he had a cold. 

Jaemin’s eyes were laced with concern. He quickly picked up Renjun, bridal style, and carried him to his bedroom. “I’m so sorry, Ren, I forgot you’re sick.” He tucked the other into his bed. 

After Renjun muttered a sleepy ‘it’s fine’, Jaemin sprinted to get medecine. 

“Rennie, don’t fall asleep on me yet, you need to take this.” he caressed the sick boy’s cheek. “Open up~” 

Renjun obliged, letting Jaemin feed him medicine. 

“Minnie?”

“Yes, Ren?”

“Cuddle with me?”

“You’re sick.” but Jaemin couldn’t resist the boy in his bed, who was holding out his arms with a cute pout. 

As he held Renjun in his arms, he whispered, “If you get me sick I’m going to kill you.”

“How romantic.” 

“I can’t believe I’m cuddling with you when you’re sick.”

“I can’t believe you’re complaining. I am a  _ fantastic _ cuddler.” 

 

Renjun quickly fell asleep, but Jaemin didn’t. He kept one arm around the boy who was snuggled into his chest, and texted Donghyuck. 

 

**11:07 AM**

**Hyuckie**

 

i think im in love

 

lemme guess. ur with renjun 

and ur cuddling

 

yes

he’s asleep

hes so cute

 

whipped

 

shudup

 

why is he with u again

u were together like yesterday??

 

yeah

he slept over again

last night he got lost late at night

in the rain

 

awe poor kid

 

yeah he’s sick now

 

youRE CUDDLING WITH A SICK PERSON

JAEMIN YOULL GET SICK TOO

 

tbh

at this point idec

 

youre dumb

 

he had a pouty face on

you know i cant resist pouty faces

 

whipped pt2

u better be at school tomorrow

if you arent

i’ll find u

and kill u

 

i will

don’t worry

 

don’t u have homework though?

 

um yes

it’s fine

i’ll do it when renjun leaves

 

wow ur TUTOR is leaving such a good impression on you

 

:)

anywhoo

guess what his mom told me

 

to stop being creepy and let renjun sleep at his own house?

 

……

no

she actually said

it’s okay if i like him

 

WAIT WHAT

YOU GOT THE BLESSING???

 

yuuup

 

THATS GREAT!!

but.. is renjun even gay?

like he’s never said his sexuality

 

…………..

idk

i hope

omg waht if he isnt

what if i have a crush on a straight boy

 

well ur cuddling w him currently….

so id say u have some good chances

but find out his sexuality before u do anything ok

u don’t want it to be awkward 

 

i will

omg im nervous now

 

well if hes straight

u know i have emergency ice cream ready to be eaten

 

thank you hyuckie

 

No problem<333

I love you best friend!!

 

I love you too

 

Jaemin set his phone down and hugged Renjun tighter. He could smell the vanilla strongly; it suited Renjun. He stayed like that for a while, inhaling Renjun’s scent and warmth. 

 

“Renjun-ah,” Jaemin whispered right into Renjun’s ear. 

Renjun groaned, rolling away from him. “What?”

“It’s lunch time, we should eat.” 

“Eat what?”

“I can cook, you know. Now get up, Rennie.”

“Carry me~”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, but obeyed. Renjun crawled up on his back and got a piggyback ride down the stairs. Jaemin could feel Renjun’s short breath on his neck, sending chills up his spine. 

 

Renjun sat on the barstool, intently watching Jaemin cook.  _ He looks so cute in an apron, it really suits him. Wow. I’m about to taste Na Jaemin’s cooking. I hope he can actually cook.  _

After minutes of just watching, Renjun remembered Chenle’s words about Jaemin. He mustered up all the confidence he could to ask Jaemin himself. “Hey, Minnie?”

Jaemin didn’t even look up from the stove. “Yes, Rennie?”

“Um… Chenle told me you’re gay.”

That got Jaemin’s full attention. His head snapped to Renjun. “Do you have a problem with it?”

“N-no. Not at all.” Renjun, for a second, thought he made Jaemin upset. But the taller boy’s face softened when he saw Renjun’s look of concern. 

“What about you?”

“Hmm?” 

“What’s your, you know, sexuality?” Jaemin tried his hardest to keep it casual and light, but he failed.

Renjun’s eyebrows scrunched together. “I don’t know… I never had any crushes back in China, you know? But I talked to Chenle and we came to the conclusion that I might be asexual?”

“You said you never had crushes back in China… do you have one here?” 

Renjun froze on spot, he didn’t realize he slipped that part out. “U-um...Maybe? I think I might... but if I do, it’s my first crush…”

Jaemin smiled, trying to hide his sadness. “Well, I hope it all works out for you and whoever it is. Can I ask, though, is it a boy or a girl?” 

“Boy.”

“Ah..good luck with him! I’m sure he likes you just as much as you like him.” Jaemin shook every thought of it possibly being him out of his head.  _ I knew it… Renjun would never like me. I’ll send him home after he eats, I just need to hug Donghyuck. _

“I hope.”

The two ate in awkward silence. 

 

As soon as Renjun left his house, Jaemin called Donghyuck. Tears were on the edge of spilling out. 

_ “Jaemin?” _

“Hyuckie,” he closed his eyes, trying not to cry. “He has a crush on someone.”

_ “Do you know who?” _

“No..It’s a boy, though. He thinks he’s asexual.”

_ “Oh, Jaemin…” _

“Can I come over?”

_ “Yes, Mark is here, is that okay?” _

“Yeah, I just want cuddles and ice cream.”

_ “I’ll get it ready. See you soon, Jaemin.” _

Jaemin was able to choke out a bye before he left.

 

Meanwhile, Renjun was in the car with him mom, full of confusion. 

“So, are you still sick Injoon?”

He mumbled a yes, fixing his eyes out the window. 

“Talk to me. What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know.”

“No, you know.”

Renjun was conflicted. He could come out to his mom right then and there, or he could keep it to himself and collect his thoughts. He was confused because of Jaemin’s behavior.  _ Was Jaemin letting me down easy earlier? Does he not want me to crush on him? Why’d he so suddenly kick me out?  _

“I don’t know, mom. If I do, I’ll tell you.” Renjun figured lying was easiest until he got ahold of his brain. 

She didn’t believe him; it was obvious. “Okay, sweetie.”

 

By the time Jaemin got to Donghyuck’s house, the tears had spilled. As soon as he opened the door, Mark engulfed him in a hug. 

Donghyuck and Mark shared a knowing glance; Jaemin had never cried over a crush before. They cuddled on the couch, Mark and Donghyuck whispering comforting things on both sides of him. 

“Of course the guy I get a crush on has a crush on somebody else. He probably only thinks of me platonically..” Jaemin sniffled and took another spoonful of ice cream.

“You know,” Mark suggested, “What if the guy he likes is you?”

“Oh please,” Jaemin stated, mouth full of ice cream. “It’s totally  _ not  _ me.”

Donghyuck just gave Mark the ‘you better shut up now otherwise he’s gonna start crying again’ glance. 

“Can I skip school tomorrow?” Jaemin glanced towards Donghyuck. 

“Absolutely not,” Donghyuck eyed him, not falling for his pout. “You’re not letting this limit your education. You’ll be fine, you have like- what- 3 classes with him?”

“Two. And lunch.”

“Well, you can’t just avoid him forever,” Donghyuck sighed. 

“Plus, you have to go to tutoring with him?” added Mark, earning another ‘shut up’ glare from Donghyuck. 

“You’ll be fine, Jaemin,” comforted Donghyuck. 

“Wait,” Mark suddenly got a thought. “Jaemin, who’s Renjun’s only friends?” 

“The group chat.” 

“And he only hangs out with you, right? So he only knows you, so-” Mark started, but got cut off by Donghyuck, who realized what he was getting at. 

“So he probably has a crush on you, since you’re the only he spends time with!” 

“I doubt it. Wait, what if he’s talking about Chenle?” Jaemin’s life flashed before his eyes. 

“Jaemin,  _ everyone _ knows Chenle likes Jisung. Renjun wouldn’t like Chenle.” 

“Sure…” They could tell Jaemin didn’t believe Donghyuck. “Let’s just cuddle and watch more TV and get more fat.” 

 

That night, Renjun texted Jaemin.

 

**9:10 PM**

**Minnie♥**

 

minnie 

are we tutoring tomorrow?

 

sure 

library?

 

ok

you’re not upset right?

 

no 

why would i be

 

oh thank god

i thought i screwed up 

 

???

screwed up?

 

wait

do u not know

 

??

know what

 

WIAT

NEVERMIND

 

ok ?

 

lol im sorry

see u tomorrow minnie<3

 

yup see you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorrryy renmin you'll be together soon


	8. clearing things up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, I’m gonna be blunt here,” Donghyuck started, crossing his arms. “You made Jaemin cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but did anyone see doyoung's post on twitter with the who do you ship winwin with poll? im surprised sm hasn't taken it down,, but like same doyoung.

Jaemin was nervous. It was Monday morning, and he had school, which meant he had to see Renjun. He was confused on what Renjun was talking about the previous night, but he didn’t want to pry on his love life. 

 

He trudged towards the group’s spot, trying to walk as slow as his feet would go. Luckily, when he arrived, Renjun wasn’t there. Mark and Donghyuck were doing gross couple things (Donghyuck was laying on Mark’s lap and Mark was kissing his hand), Jeno was trying to help cram Jisung’s brain for a Math quiz (which was failing), and Chenle. Chenle was nowhere to be seen. 

“Where’s Chenle?” he asked, sitting down by the couple. 

Jisung, not even looking up, responded, “He said something about getting us all coffee. He should be here in 3, 2, 1-”

As if planned, Chenle barged in, holding two coffee holders. He started handing out the coffee when Jaemin noticed something. 

“Chenle,” he questioned, “Why is there seven cups? We only have six people.”

“Renjun’s coming. I invited him.” 

Jaemin’s eyes widened, and Donghyuck’s head sprung up. 

“Why?” Donghyuck took the words out of Jaemin’s mouth. 

Chenle sent a glare to them. “Because I am a  _ great  _ friend. Plus, he’s apart of group now. We can’t leave him out.” he sat down by Jeno and Jisung. 

“Why are you frowning?” Jisung inspected Jaemin’s face. “You’re like head over heels for him.”

Jaemin sighed, ready to bite back, but the door opened. Renjun had arrived. He was wearing a black and white striped turtleneck with a jean jacket over it, paired with jeans. Jaemin couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He just looked so  _ cute. _

“Here, I got you coffee.” Chenle offered. 

“Thanks!” Renjun sat down next to Chenle. 

The tension in the air was obvious, Mark and Donghyuck had stopped doing couple things to watch. The only people actually talking were Jeno and Jisung with Chenle occasionally butting in. 

 

It was obvious to Renjun that something was up. He felt uneasy; all the smiley faces from Friday were replaced with frowns.  _ Is it because of me? Do they not like me anymore? Maybe I should leave...I think I’m being bothersome.  _

 

Chenle also noticed the tension, except he didn’t know why. He decided he didn’t like it and to change it. 

“Renjun,” he grabbed Renjun’s hand. “Are you okay after our talk Saturday?” He knew that would get everyone else interested. 

“Yeah, I am,” the boy uneasily smiled. “I think I decided on it. For sure.”

“Did you tell anyone?” the confusion on everyone else’s faces made Chenle want to laugh.  _ Now they care that there’s drama, huh.  _

“Yeah...I told-” Renjun stopped himself, realizing Jaemin was in the room. “I was going to tell my mom, but I think I need some time first.” 

“Tell them what?” asked Jeno. 

Donghyuck stood up. “Renjun, can I talk to you?  _ Privately? _ ” 

Chenle narrowed his eyes at the older. “ _ Why _ ?” 

“I need to ask him something. It’s nothing bad.” 

Renjun didn’t want anyone else more mad at him; they all seemed upset with him already. So he stood up and offered a meek smile to Donghyuck. 

“Hyuckie,” Jaemin interrupted. “You don’t have to.”

“No, I do. You know what you were doing last night, and it wasn’t okay.” and Donghyuck led Renjun away. 

 

All eyes were on Jaemin. 

“Well,” Chenle glowered. “I’m waiting for this explanation.”

“You don’t have to,” added Mark. 

Jaemin put his head in his hands; he was obviously frustrated. “Okay, fine. I’ll tell you.” he deeply swallowed before continuing. “So if you guys haven’t figured it out yet, I have a crush on him.” 

“Duh. We’ve know, sis,” remarked Jeno. 

“So yeah. It was a great weekend and all, and he slept over every day because of some of the things that happened.”

“No, details.” Chenle looked ready to throw hands. 

“Okay. Friday night he had a nightmare because of the movie, so I came over and stayed the night to make sure he was okay. And the next morning I realized I liked him, and then I met his mom. Then I met up with Hyuck and asked him what to do, because I’ve only known him for a week. Then I invited Ren over to my house to watch The Notebook with my parents. Then when the movie was over, he said he had to leave.” 

Chenle interrupted. “That’s when he came over to my house.”

“Yup. Later that night he called me. He was all alone late at night in the dark and the rain. So my dad and I went and picked him up. I let him take a bath and then he stayed over night. The next morning, Sunday, he had a cold so I took care of him. But then when I was making lunch, he said that Chenle told him I was gay. And I was all like yeah yeah I am how bout you? And he said he didn’t know, but he thought he was asexual. But then…” 

Mark put his arm around Jaemin. “You don’t have to say this part if you don’t want.”

“It’s fine. So he had said that back in China he never had a crush on anyone, and I asked him if he had a crush here. And he said yes. He said it was a boy, and that he thinks whoever it is doesn’t like him back. So I got sad, obviously. My crush just told me he has a crush on someone else. Then I went over to Donghyuck’s house and cuddled with Mark and Hyuckie.”

Chenle took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes like he was trying to meditate. “Na Jaemin, you’re the  _ dumbest  _ person on this entire planet.” 

 

Meanwhile, Donghyuck had led Renjun to a private room. Renjun was more than nervous; Donghyuck and him had never talked one-on-one before. Plus, Donghyuck scared Renjun sometimes. 

“Okay, I’m gonna be blunt here,” Donghyuck started, crossing his arms. “You made Jaemin cry.”

“What? Oh my gosh, is he okay?” 

“I don’t know. He was really sad.”

“Why?” Renjun was confused.  _ Jaemin  _ was crying and sad? But it was Jaemin that had kicked out Renjun.

“Well, for starters, you told him you have a crush on someone, and he thinks it’s not him. But obviously, it is, right?” 

“Wait...he thinks I like someone else?” Renjun was astonished. “I thought he kicked me out because he didn’t want me to have a crush on him. I thought he was trying to let me down easy.” 

“You guys are  _ so  _ dumb.” Donghyuck pinched the bridge of his nose. “He was at my house bawling his eyes out because he thought you don’t like him.” 

“....oh no.”

“Look, I’m not telling you that you need to confess or anything. You’ve only known each other for a week. But at least make sure that he’s okay. I don’t want anything to be awkward between you too.”

“I didn’t want to tell him that it was him….because I haven’t even come out to my parents yet. I’m pretty sure they’ll kill me. My dad...he’s a CEO. He’s scary when he’s mad, and he’s expressed that I can’t be gay or anything. He wants me to settle down with a pretty girl and have kids and take over his company someday. But I don’t want to.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry...I didn’t realize you aren’t out or anything like that. I just assumed, I’m so sorry.” Donghyuck pulled Renjun into a hug. 

“It’s okay...I should make sure Jaemin’s okay, though.” 

“Let’s go back now, okay?”

 

Donghyuck and Renjun came back right when Jaemin was about to reply to Chenle. Everyone froze, as if they had been caught doing drugs. 

Renjun’s gaze softened when he saw Jaemin. Jaemin looked confused, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was biting his lip in frustration. 

He took a few steps until he was right in front of Jaemin. Then, he kneeled down and pulled Jaemin into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry for making you cry,” he whispered into Jaemin’s ear. 

“It’s not your fault,” Jaemin replied, rubbing circles on Renjun’s back. 

“Yes it is.” he felt tears coming up, but he tried his hardest to keep them down. 

Renjun pulled away, and Jaemin took his hands in his. 

“You shouldn’t be crying, especially because of me.” 

“Rennie, it’s okay. Really. We’re okay.” 

“Promise?” the two were already staring into each other’s eyes, unaware of the audience watching also. 

“I promise.” 

Renjun broke out into a grin when he heard Jaemin’s words. 

Donghyuck started clapping, the rest of the boy’s following suit. The two holding hands flushed red, but they didn’t let go. 

“Come on, losers. Class starts in like five,” said Mark. 

“WAIT WHAT? I STILL DON’T KNOW ANY OF THIS MATH!” yelled Jisung. He had been too busy witnessing the drama, so he forgot about studying. 

Chenle giggled and pulled on Jisung’s hand. “You can cheat off of me, it’s okay.” 

 

Both Jaemin and Renjun were in much better moods after that morning. Renjun still went to Mrs. Jang’s room for lunch, but everyone knew it was a work in progress. Jaemin spent all of art class watching Renjun. He just looked so happy when he worked; it made Jaemin happy. 

Mrs. Jang walked over to Jaemin after watching him stare at Renjun for ten whole minutes. “Are you trying to get help by staring at your tutor?” she teased, laughing when his ears turned red. 

“O-oh, I’m sorry! I got a little distracted.” 

Mrs. Jang just patted his shoulder. “You know, he was really happy at lunch today,” she whispered so he could only hear. “It was because of you.” 

Jaemin could only smile to those words. 

 

After class, Renjun ran up to Jaemin. “What did Mrs. Jang say to you? Are you okay?”

“Yes, Rennie, I am. I was just telling her how great of a tutor I have~” he teased.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Okay,  _ Minnie. _ ”

“How’s your cold?” 

“It’s a lot better, thanks to a certain someone.” 

“Who, me? Swoon.” Jaemin pretended to be an overdramatic actor, fluttering his eyes. 

“No, not you, dummy. My mom.” 

Jaemin playfully pouted and (gently) hit Renjun in the shoulder. 

 

Mark, Jeno, and Chenle were witnessing Jaemin and Renjun in the hallway. They stared at the talking (couple?) pair, judging how touchy the two were with each other. 

“Is this how Hyuckie and I are?” asked Mark, (fake) disgust showing on his face.

Jeno sighed. “You’re worse.” 

“They’re kinda cute together, though,” admitted Chenle. 

Donghyuck, who was passing by while quickly getting to class, added, “The real question is: who will get together first, Renmin or Chensung?” he kept running, dodging the pencil being thrown at him. “Hurry up, losers, you have like thirty seconds!”

 

Renjun and Jaemin were seated at the back corner table in the school library after school. Renjun was trying his best to teach Jaemin how to paint. His teaching mechanisms weren’t failing, but Jaemin’s brain and grades were. 

He huffed, after seeing Jaemin butcher the painting for his fourth time. “Let me help you.” Renjun walked to Jaemin’s side. “Start over.” Jaemin pulled out a clean paper and got ready to start. “You know, it’d help if you held the brush properly.” Renjun made a face and grabbed Jaemin hand, guiding it on how to hold the brush. “This is  _ basic _ fundamentals. It’s not even that hard.”

“Says Mr. Raphael van Gogh.”

“ _ Who? _ Minnie, you do know that it’s  _ Vincent  _ van Gogh and just plain Raphael, right?”

Jaemin froze. “Of course, I was joking.”

“Sure~” 

“Shut up and teach me how to paint.”

 

The two ended up spending a lot longer than anticipated on the art project. Luckily, Jaemin thought he could at least pass. The library was closing for the night, but they hadn’t studied Korean yet. 

“I know the perfect place to go!” Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s hand, dragging him away. 

 

“A cafe?” Jaemin had led him to the entrance of a cafe.

“Rennie, Rennie, Rennie… You are uneducated. This is the  _ best _ cafe to ever exist. Come on now, I’m paying!”

Renjun just smiled to himself and let Jaemin drag him inside. 

 

“We should study here more often,” Renjun stated as he set down his coffee. “This is like, the  _ perfect  _ spot.” They were seated at a small table by a window, by some plants. The smell of coffee made them study more diligently. 

“I’m going to be broke by the time I pass art, then.” Jaemin joked. “But yes, we can totally come here more.”

“It can be our spot!” grinned the small boy. “Only for us~”

“Okay, sounds like a plan, Rennie.” 

“Wait, really?”

“Yup. Anything for you.”

To Jaemin, Renjun’s smile was more important than the future teasing his friends would give him. 

 

After they finished studying, Jaemin insisted on walking Renjun home. They walked in silence, enjoying the fresh air and scenery. With the occasional brushing of hands, no words were used. 

“Hey, Renjun?” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for overreacting about your crush… You deserve to be happy. And spoiled.” 

_ Is Jaemin serious? He already spoils and makes me happy. Jaemin, you’re the dumbest thing ever. But I can’t confess, yet. Soon. After I come out to my parents. Then you can be mine.  _

“Don’t worry, it’s not a big deal. Just a crush.” 

Jaemin slightly laughed. It was so ‘Renjun’ to say that. “Are you going to confess to him?”  _ Push it aside, Jaemin. You need to be a supportive, good friend.  _

“Eventually, maybe. I need to...to come out to my family first. Baby steps, you know?” Renjun looked away from the taller boy.  _ It’s funny. I’m talking to my crush about my crush. How absurd.  _

“Yeah. I’ll be supporting you, when you do both.” 

“Thanks, Minnie. It means a lot.”  _ It means the world. You  _ are  _ my world. _

“Hey, Rennie?” they were in front of Renjun’s house. “Am I allowed to call you one of my best friends?”  _ If I can’t have him for myself, I should support him in every way possible, right? _

“ _ One  _ of them? How rude, Na Jaemin.” 

“Well, Hyuck is my best friend too. But you’re… you’re a different kind of best friend, you know?” 

“Yeah. I do. You and Chenle are my best friends. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“See you. Let’s study at the our spot tomorrow, okay? We’ll walk there after school!” 

“Okay, have a good night, Minnie.”

“You too, Rennie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark jeno and chenle weren't ACTUALLY disgusted, they were joking around


	9. coming...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to be strong for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo idk what to say?? this chapter is longer than what i usually write (it has like over 2000 words feel proud)

Renjun didn’t think twice about walking directly to his room after Jaemin dropped him off. He usually stayed in his own little hole; he wasn’t complaining. But when his mom  _ followed  _ him into his room, he was concerned. She usually didn’t bother him that much unless it was about food or something important. 

“Hey, Injoon, can I talk to you?” 

“Of course.” 

Mrs. Hwang sat on the edge of his bed. “Your father wants us to have a family dinner tonight.”

Renjun wasn’t sure what kind of feeling lit up underneath him. “Oh, wow, is he  _ actually  _ coming home and acting like he’s apart of this family tonight?” 

“You can’t have that kind of sass, you know his job requires a lot of time and attention.” 

“He comes home at ass-o’clock and leaves before either of us wake up. I don’t remember the last time we had a family dinner, so excuse me for being petty.” 

Renjun wouldn’t say he hated his father, but he totally disliked the CEO. He was always so ‘busy’ with his job that it was like he forgot he even had a family. To say the least, it pissed Renjun off. 

“I’m sure he’s ready to start making an effort. You know he’s been stressed, moving to Korea just for his job.” his mom tried. “Be respectful tonight, please?” 

Renjun grumbled, rolling his eyes, but he knew he’d obey. His father could take away his entire future in the snap of his fingers. 

 

It was quite awkward. Renjun was seated across from his mother and father. His mom had made a big meal, containing all the dishes her husband liked. Renjun was inwardly grimacing at the tension. 

“So, Injoon, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Renjun was more than shocked.  _ His _ father, making conversation? It was a foreign concept. 

He swallowed the beef he was eating. “What is it?”

“Your mom tells me you’ve been into art recently.”

Renjun couldn’t tell whether the glint in his father’s eyes was disappointment or approval. “Yes, I really like it.” 

“Are you still going to want to do art as a side hobby when you have a real job, though?” 

There it was. Renjun had been waiting for the disapproval. He knew his father wasn’t artistic at all and had no creativity, but that didn’t stop it from hurting any less. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought about what I want to do in the future yet. I have time.”

“When do you want to start meeting girls?” 

And there was the second bomb. Renjun knew that his father had been planning to set Renjun up with someone, but he was trying to avoid the conversation. 

“I-I…” he was speechless. It wasn’t his time to come out, certainly not yet. He was too uncomfortable. Excuses were running through his mind like a marathon, yet Renjun couldn’t pick out a good enough one. “I don’t know. I’m definitely not in a rush.” 

“He’s young, don’t pressure him yet.” Mrs. Hwang’s voice didn’t quiver once. “He doesn’t need to date.” 

Renjun was mentally conflicted. He could just come out clean right then and tell them that he didn’t like girls, or he could play along with his father.  _ I’m already in a weird situation with him. I might as well make it worse, right? Maybe then he’ll stop coming home at all. Chenle said I could stay over. You can do this, Renjun. You’ve got this. _

“Actually...I’m already interested in someone.” he blurted, trying to keep his composure calm. 

Mrs. Hwang’s face lit up, as if she already knew who the person was. 

“Oh really?”  _ now _ his father was acting interested. “You should introduce us to her, I hope she’s a lovely lady.”

“Actually,” Renjun swallowed deeply. “Mom’s already met the person.  _ He’s  _ a great guy.” seeing his father’s face form to pure disgust, Renjun knew he needed to get out. “I’m going to excuse myself first.” he stood up and was ready to flee to his room. But his father’s gaze wouldn’t let him. 

“He? Are you  _ gay _ ?” the venom was clear. 

“I actually prefer the term asexual. But yes. I’m going to go to my room now.” Renjun sped as fast as he could to his room. 

 

The yelling was unbearable. Renjun could hear it all the way from his room. It was like his parents were trying to top each other for who could yell the loudest. 

Thoughts were spinning around Renjun’s head. He felt panic rising in him quickly. Renjun didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know he had packed all of his school crap, paint supplies, and his phone charger into a suitcase until he was finished. 

Renjun didn’t know  _ where  _ he was going when he ran out the front door with the suitcase. There weren’t even any clothes packed. Tears were falling down his face, the panic just kept rising higher and higher. 

 

Around 8 minutes later, Renjun found himself outside of Jaemin’s house. He didn’t know why, and he didn’t know what he was doing. He just knew he couldn’t go home again. He was barely able to ring the doorbell, but when he had, he sat down on the step, facing the road. 

“Rennie?” Jaemin had opened the door and was able to recognize Renjun from the back. 

Renjun slowly turned around, and Jaemin immediately pulled him into a tight hug. “Sh...It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” Jaemin rubbed the shorter’s back, trying to stop him from sobbing. 

“No...It’s not.” Renjun’s grasps on the hems of Jaemin’s shirt only got tighter. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside, and then we can talk about it.” Jaemin grabbed the suitcase with one hand, and led Renjun with the other. He figured going to the living room couch would be easier than taking a bawling Renjun up the stairs. 

When they sat down, Jaemin pulled Renjun into his chest. “Talk to me?”

“M-my dad. He came home. And he made us have a family dinner.” A big sniff. Jaemin could tell most of his shirt was getting soaked. “He started talking about my-” a huge sob. 

“You don’t have to finish right now. You can stay here as long as you’d like, okay? Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” It was almost like Jaemin’s words made Renjun cry even harder, if that was possible. 

Renjun cried and cried for what seemed like hours; Jaemin just held him tightly and whispered comforting words in his ear. 

Around an hour after Renjun’s arrival, he whispered to Jaemin, “Can you cuddle me to sleep?” 

Jaemin almost replied right away. “Of course. I’ll carry you to my room, okay?” 

“Mkay,” muttered Renjun into Jaemin’s collarbone. 

 

Renjun had fallen asleep almost instantly when Jaemin wrapped his arms around him. Jaemin, however, couldn’t sleep. Thoughts were swirling around his head. Why was Renjun crying? Who hurt him so hard that he was crying? He had never seen Renjun look so- so vulnerable. It hurt that someone had hurt Renun. It hurt even more that Jaemin didn’t know how to help. 

Renjun had only fell asleep from crying to hard. Jaemin wanted to start crying also, but he wanted to be strong for the smaller boy. He  _ had  _ to be strong for him. 

 

**7:38 PM**

**why did we get markhyuck together theyre so gross?**

 

guys 

 

**zzhongie:** what do u want

 

**pwark:** im beating chenle at mariokart is this important

 

………..

 

**bestfriend:** guys. 

**bestfriend:** what is it, jaemin?

 

**jenoo:** ???

 

it’s renjun

 

**canadiandood:** ??what happened

 

**zzhongie:** WHAT HAPPENED

**zzhongie:** IS HE OKAY

 

idk..

he just showed up at my doorstep

with a suitcase

and he was crying

he started talking ab his dad but

then he couldnt continue bc of his crying

and now he’s sleeping but

 

**zzhongie:** what did the fucker do

 

**canadiandood:** fucker?

 

**bestfriend:** why so violent?

 

**zzhongie:** well 

**zzhongie:** his dad is an asshole

**zzhongie:** and a ceo

**zzhongie:** he’s kinda really important

**zzhongie:** but he’s never home

**zzhongie:** renjun doesn’t like him

 

**pwark:** i can see why

 

**zzhongie:** what did his dad do?

 

idk. he had started saying that

his dad came home and made them have a family dinner

then all ren said was ‘he started talking about’

and he couldnt continue

 

**bestfriend:** oh no

 

**jenoo:** i hope hes okay

 

**pwark:** that cant be good

 

**canadiandood:** keep us updated

 

**zzhongie:** is he gonna stay with u? 

 

yeah. 

i’ll let u if anyuthing happens

 

**bestfriend:** <3 ily 

 

**zzhongie:** tell renjun i love him

 

 **pwark:** don’t u love me :((

 

**zzhongie:** I LOVE YOU TOO BUT HES CRYING OK

 

**pwark:** ur forgiven. now lets play more mariokart loser

 

**jenoo:** young love...can’t relate

 

**canadiandood:** make sure ur okay too, jaemin

 

i will be

for him

 

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Na poked were sitting together in the kitchen, sipping on wine, trying to figure out what they had just witnessed.

“Did you see his suitcase? The poor boy, I hope they didn’t kick him out or anything like that.” said Mrs. Na, voiced filled with nothing but concern.

“What kind of parents would kick their own child out? It’s repulsive even thinking about.” Mr. Na took a long breath. “What should we do?”

“I think Jaemin should figure out what’s going on, and then we’ll decide.” the mother stated. “He texted me that Renjun’s asleep right now. He’s going to wake him up in an hour to shower.” 

“I hope he’s okay… he can stay here as long as he needs.” 

Mr. Na took his wife’s hand, as if saying ‘it’s going to be okay’. 

 

“Rennie~” Jaemin whispered into the sleeping boy’s ear. “Wake up, you should shower.”   
Renjun groaned and pulled Jaemin closer to himself. “Is it morning?” 

“No, it’s 8:37 PM. You should shower, it’s been a long night for you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jaemin was on his stomach next to Renjun, who was on his back. He was playing with Renjun’s hair and staring down at the boy. 

“After the shower?” 

Jaemin took Renjun’s hand, squeezed it, and smiled. “Sure. Come on!”

Jaemin started the water for him, and left to go get some comfy clothes for the older to wear. After picking them out, he cracked open the bathroom door without looking and set the clothes on the counter. Then he went back and crawled into bed. 

Renjun, after he showered and put on Jaemin’s clothes, stuck his head out of the bathroom door. “Dry my hair, Minnie?” 

Jaemin just grinned and stood up; both of them knew he wouldn’t resist. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it now?” the two were sitting on Jaemin’s bed, under the covers. 

“Um...Sure.” Jaemin knew how nervous Renjun was, so he grabbed the boy’s hand and squeezed it. “So, my dad’s never home. At all. He’s always at what he calls work related stuff. He came home and wanted to have a family dinner. I can’t even remember the last time we had one of those.” he had a death grip on Jaemin’s hand, trying not to cry. “He first took a swing at my art. He asked me if I was gonna do art on the side in the future, implying that, like, art wasn’t worth being a full time job. I told him I didn’t know.. Because I don’t. Then, he took the second swing. He asked when I’m gonna start dating. Specifically, girls. And...I…” 

Renjun made pained eye contact with Jaemin. “I told them that I’m ace.” he started choking on his words. “You should’ve seen his face- it was pure disgust. He’s  _ disgusted  _ in me.” Jaemin opened his mouth to speak, but Renjun was faster. “He’s always been really homophobic. I don’t know why I did it. And then there was a bunch of yelling and I knew I had to get out, so I just packed random stuff and came here.”

Jaemin was speechless, so he just hugged Renjun. “You did  _ nothing  _ wrong, okay? You did what was right for you, he doesn’t get to chose that.” 

“Minnie, but what if I can’t go home, like ever?”

“You will. I’ll come with you when it’s that time, okay? Let’s take it one day at a time. You’re gonna be okay.” 

“How do you deal with me all the time, I must be so annoying…” 

“Rennie, you could never be annoying.” 

 

After minutes of silence in each other’s embrace, Renjun spotted something in the corner of the room. “Minnie?”

“Yes?”

“You play guitar?” 

Jaemin grinned, pulling away. “I do, indeed.”

Renjun’s eyes lit up. “Play for me?” 

And so Jaemin got the guitar and was ready to play. He began to strum softly, and he eventually started lightly singing along. Renjun almost instantly recognized the song, ‘Creep’. He couldn’t help himself and he joined in, singing with Jaemin. 

When the song ended, the two locked eyes. 

“Minnie, you’re  _ amazing _ . At guitar and singing.” 

Jaemin flushed. “Thank you, Rennie. I never knew you sang, you’re really great!”

It was Renjun’s turn to go red. “Thank you, Min.” 

 

Renjun eventually fell asleep on Jaemin’s chest again after watching some Netflix; both were tucked under the covers. Jaemin figured he would update everyone before cuddling Renjun to sleep. 

 

**10:00 PM**

**why did we get markhyuck together theyre so gross?**

 

update

he came out to his parents

his dad was taking shots at his painting and ab dating

so he came out

his dad was yelling

so yeah hes gonna be staying here a while

 

**zzhongie:** oh no 

**zzhongie:** take care of him ok?

**zzhongie:** otherwise i will personally chop ur balls off:)

 

**pwark:** is he doing better now

 

**jenoo:** poor renjun :((

 

he’s asleep

but he seemed a little better

 

**canadiandood:** im glad ur taking care of him

 

**bestfriend:** are you two coming to school tomorrow?

 

yea

i’ll give him my extra uniform

 

**pwark:** awe sharing clothes already?

 

**jenoo:** AND the clothes will be oversized on renjun 

 

……

it’s not like he hasn’t worn my clothes before

wait no

u didn’t read that

 

**bestfriend:** my friend,,

 

**canadiandood:** you’ve just exposed urself

 

**zzhongie:** lmao way to screw up

 

**pwark:** do you like seeing him in ur clothes??

 

**jenoo:** ^??

 

……………….

so he looks super soft and cuddly

 

**bestfriend:** and?

 

and i want to cuddle the life out of him bc hes so cute

 

**jenoo:** you’re whipped

 

**pwark:** my friend,, ur in deep

 

**zzhongie:** dont hurt him i’ll eat u alive <3

 

**canadiandood:** im gonna go to bed now

 

**bestfriend:** i believe u mean ur gonna cuddle me now?

 

**canadiandood:** you know it babe

 

**jenoo:** ew

 

**pwark:** gross

 

bAbE

 

**zzhongie:** see you tomorrow losers don’t choke in ur sleep

**zzhongie:** goodnight jisungie<3

 

**pwark:** goodnight chenle

 

**jenoo:** wow

 

**10:12 PM**

**Mom**

 

a penny for your thoughts?

 

long story short bc im tired

he came out

his dad didn’t take it well

 

oh no..

he’s welcome to stay here as long as is needed, of course

 

i know

when he eventually goes back

i’m coming with and making sure that its safe

 

young love how adorable

 

…

 

you like him.

 

wow what a revelation

 

when are you asking him out?

ooh you need to have a candlelit dinner on the beach when you do

and remember to bring roses for him

 

mom im not asking him out yet

he needs to be happy before i do

we’ve only known eachother for a week

 

it’s been only a week and you’re already cuddle buddies

so, ONLY

it’s obvious your head over heels for him

go get your boy

Oh wait, you have him in your arms right now, don’tyou?

 

shuttupppppp

i have a plan ok?

 

it better involve a lot of romantic things

otherwise youre not my child

 

….

it does don’t worry

 

go to bed. i’ll wake you and your boy up in the morning

 

gnight mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for making bad things happen to renjun,, but jaemin will fix it 
> 
> also mama na is the mvp


	10. for a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun knew what was happening, but a part of him didn’t want it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first off thank you so much for 100 kudos??!! I actually really like how this story has been going,, i hope its not tooo much angst (i say as im adding more oops)

The Na parents sat in their bedroom early in the morning. Both had trouble sleeping after the news the received the previous night. 

“I just- I don’t understand why his father would make such a fuss, it’s not like he’s doing drugs or anything!” complained Mrs. Na, scowling at Renjun’s dad’s behavior. 

“He doesn’t understand...He will though, don’t worry, honey. It just will take some time.” Mr. Na rubbed his wife’s back just the way she liked it. “What about his mom? Did she say anything?” 

“No, Jaemin didn’t mention anything about her… Should we call her and ask?” 

“Sure, dear, go for it.”

 

_ “Hello?” _

“Hi! Is this Renjun’s mom?”

_ “Yes, who is this?” _

“I’m Na Jaemin’s mom, your son’s friend?”

_ “Oh yes, Injoon loves hanging out with him. Speaking of Injoon, I assume he’s at your house. He’s not answering my calls, is he doing okay? I suppose you heard about what happened…” _

“He’s doing fine, Jaemin’s been taking care of him. He’s welcome to stay for as long as he needs, no worries! I actually wanted to speak to you about the- the situation.” 

_ “I know his dad overreacted, I was trying to keep him under control, but it wasn’t working…” _

“Are  _ you  _ okay with Renjun’s sexuality?” 

_ “Of course I am, what kind of mother would I be if I wasn’t? I had a hunch that he was, especially when he started spending extra time with Jaemin. They’re very cute together, I hope whatever they have lasts.” _

“Speaking of what they have, Jaemin’s thinking about asking him out eventually!” Both women let out squeals of excitement. “He just wanted to wait until everything settled over.”

_ “Awe, Injoon will be so happy! To be honest, I kind of just assumed they were a thing already, but I guess not yet.”  _

“Ah, yes, me too. How are you dealing with your husband?”

_ “He was completely blowing up last night. He couldn’t even contain his voice! It was so rude, I was trying to calm him down, but it didn’t seem to work… He stormed off this morning without even saying anything.” _

“Will he ever get over it? Or is Renjun never going to be accepted by him?”

_ “I don’t know… I hope one day he’ll be accepting.” _

“What if we go with my husband and have a nice, civilized chat with him? Maybe we can change his mind.”

_ “Yes, of course, I’m up for anything! Would Friday work?” _

“Yeah, I’ll text you specific details, okay?”

_ “Yup, thank you!” _

“Goodbye, Mrs. Huang.”

_ “Goodbye!” _

 

Renjun woke up to the smell of pancakes. He  _ loved  _ pancakes, so he sprung up immediately. Jaemin wasn’t next to him, but he could hear water running from the bathroom. 

Renjun decided to let his nose and taste buds make decisions for him, and he curiously wondered down to the kitchen, following the smell. He appeared in front of Mrs. Na, who was humming along to the radio while cooking. 

“Good morning, Renjun, did you sleep well?” she asked, handing him a plate to dish up.

“Yeah, I did.” he shyly smiled; he had never been alone with Jaemin’s mom before.

“Jaemin told me what happened,” Mrs. Na gently reached over and squeezed his hand. “Are you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine, I have Jaemin.”

 

Meanwhile, Jaemin had finished his shower and was calling Chenle. 

_ “Jaemin, I love you, but why the  _ fuck  _ are you calling me at this ungodly hour?” _

“...It’s 6:42.”

_ “I could be sleeping right now.” _

“Do you have everything ready?”

_ “That’s why you’re calling me? I’m literally going to kill you one day….but yes, I have everything prepared. And before you ask, yes, I’m getting there early just like you asked. Happy?” _

“Ecstatic. I just wanted to make sure. Thanks Lele, you’re the best~”

_ “I hate you, I’m fully awake now.” _

“I love you too! See you later.”

_ “.....bye.” _

After the phone call, Jaemin went downstairs to eat breakfast. 

He never thought he would see his mom and his  _ crush  _ chatting it up at the table. It was a sight he could get used to, though. 

“Morning!” he announced his presence, flashing a wide grin at the two. Jaemin dished himself up and plopped down next to Renjun. 

“We were just talking about his uniform, it’s still at his house,” his mom’s face was full of worry. 

“Don’t worry, you can wear my extra one!”

“Really? You don’t have to, Min.” 

“No, I insist. I don’t use it. But, it may be a little big on you.” 

Renjun nearly looked  _ scared  _ to wear Jaemin’s uniform to school. “It’s okay, I don’t have to wear it.”

“No, you’ll look cute in it!”  _ Na Jaemin, you just did THAT. Good job.  _

Mrs. Na just smirked at the two boys, who were both turning bright red. 

 

“Are you sure this looks okay?” Renjun was standing in the middle of Jaemin’s bedroom with the uniform on. 

“Rennie, you look perfect. Don’t worry.” 

Renjun may or may not have taken a huge sniff of Jaemin’s scent on the uniform when Jaemin turned around. 

 

When lunch rolled around, Renjun sat with the group for the first time ever. It wasn’t because Chenle had yelled across the whole lunch room. And it  _ definitely  _ wasn’t because Jaemin was giving a bright smile to him. Not at all. 

“What’s that in your hand?” Jeno curiously asked, pointing at the pink sheet of paper the boy was holding. 

“I actually wanted to ask you about this…” Renjun nervously said. “It was in my locker this morning. But I can’t read all of it.”   
Jisung snipped it out of his hand before Renjun could say any more. “Oh my gosh, guys, Renjun has a secret admirer!” 

All the boys hollered for Jisung to read it; Renjun just turned red in the face, regretting his decision to eat with them. 

“Okay, here it goes.” Jisung cleared his throat. 

_ Dear Injoon, _

_ You don’t know me _

_ I don’t know you _

_ But I’ll make your day _

_ By saying I love you. _

_ -n  _

_ (ps, you look very pretty today) _

 

All the boys freaked out, while Renjun tried shrinking away.

“Who do you think it is?” Donghyuck’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

“It has to be someone that starts with an N,” Mark pointed out, to which Chenle rolled his eyes and retorted about him being ‘Captain Obvious’. 

“Is it Lee Namchoo?” suggested Jeno. 

Renjun just sighed, accepting the fate of his friends meddling in his… whatever this was. 

After listening to them all argue about who it could be, he decided to stop it. “Guys, chill, it’s fine. I don’t want to know who it is.” 

“Really?” peeped Jaemin from next to him. 

“It’s just an admirer, right? Shouldn’t I be focusing on other things?”

Mark snorted. “This is your chance to find a boyfriend, right? Aren’t you interested in who it is?”

Renjun glanced at Chenle before answering. “I don’t need a boyfriend.”

Jeno saw right through it. “So you have a crush on someone else then?” 

“I never-”

“Oh my gosh, who is it?” yelled Donghyuck. 

For the rest of lunch, the boys played detective, trying to figure out who sent the note, and who Renjun had a crush on. They didn’t get very far in either category, though. 

 

Right after lunch, Chenle ran over to Donghyuck. “Did you notice something?”

“What, Lele?”

“Renjun’s clothes. They look big on him.” The two eyed the small boy who was walking with Jaemin. 

Donghyuck had a little evil smirk on his face. “Jaemin must’ve given him his extra pair.”

 

After school, Jaemin and Renjun walked to ‘their’ cafe for their tutoring session. 

Jaemin ordered drinks for them, with Renjun’s complaint. 

_ (“Jaemin, you don’t have to.” “Yesterday was rough, you deserve this. Now shut up and take it.”) _

The two had decided to just do all their homework there so they didn’t have to worry later. (or as Jaemin would say, so they could cuddle later)

“Rennie~” Jaemin whined. Renjun’s face was buried in his homework, but he still looked up. “Help me with this?” 

Renjun smiled and left his seat to stand by Jaemin. He leaned down to look closer, while trying to explain the math problem Jaemin was having trouble with. Jaemin got confused and turned to look at Renjun. He didn’t realize how close they were until their noses nearly touched. 

Renjun knew what was happening, but a part of him didn’t want it to stop. 

Jaemin not-so-secretively glanced at his lips, and then back into his eyes. He started inching a little closer to the boy, and then-

 

The crash got everyone in the cafe’s attention. The worker, who had just dropped the coffee mug, apologised quickly. 

Renjun felt embarrassed. Anyone in the cafe would’ve witnessed his  _ first  _ kiss.  _ Was Jaemin really going to kiss me? Oh my gosh, we were about to kiss. He wants to kiss me. What. _

Jaemin could see how Renjun’s ears turned bright red.  _ I can’t have him embarrassed, especially when he’s coming over tonight. But he wasn’t moving away? I thought he had a crush… Think, Jaemin, don’t make it awkward for him.  _ So Jaemin made a joke, and the tension was released immediately. 

 

On their walk back to Jaemin’s house, Jaemin suddenly grabbed Renjun’s hand, pulling him to a stop. 

“What, Min?” 

“Stay right there,” Jaemin pulled out his phone, and started taking a picture. “You look so handsome, Rennie~” 

Renjun just rolled his eyes and fought back the blush threatening to creep up. “Do I get to take some of you?”

“Of course you can.” So Renjun took out his own phone and started taking pictures of him. 

The two continued like that, taking pictures of the other while walking. Renjun thought, for a moment, that everything would be okay. 

 

It was around 8:30 PM. Jaemin insisted on watching a movie (even though it was just his excuse to cuddle). The two weren’t near each other, both had their own respective space. 

Renjun glanced at Jaemin, hoping he would make the move so they could cuddle.  _ Does he not want to cuddle with me? Why can’t he make a move? He had no problem with it at the cafe…. _

Jaemin, on the other hand, wasn’t sure if Renjun wanted to cuddle with him.  _ What if he’s mad at me for earlier? Does he hate me now? _

They spent the first half hour of the movie sparing glances at each other, until Renjun got fed up with it. “I swear,” he muttered under his breath. He then scooted right next to Jaemin and gave him the ‘you better put your arms around me right now’ look. 

Jaemin shyly smiled and put his arms around Renjun, enjoying the warmth of him. 

They cuddled until they fell asleep, without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been storming on and off since last night and im so scared someone help i really hate storms  
> (last night sucked bc there was thunder and lightning and i was NOT there for it)


	11. i was scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Renjun went home that night with Jaemin’s parents. Without Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some angst and homophobia in this chapter!! proceed with caution

The group was at their usual pre-school spot. Renjun had excused himself, saying he needed to go to the bathroom, but he went to his locker. His reason? He wanted to see whether or not the ‘n’ person would leave another note. To his surprise, the person did. Renjun, at that point, wasn’t sure whether he wanted to know who the person was or whether he wanted to slam his hand in the locker. 

 

_ Excuse me, I don’t want you to think I’m ridiculous or anything,  _

_ but you are the most beautiful boy I have ever seen.  _

_ Just felt like I had to tell you.  _

_ Sincerely Yours,  _

_ N _

 

Renjun nearly sprinted back to the spot. “Guys, I got another note,” he breathed out, showing it to the others. 

“Wow, they’re committed,” joked Jeno as they read the note. 

That’s when Donghyuck came up with an idea. “You should leave notes for them too!” 

Jaemin and Chenle instantly glanced at each other, and Chenle spoke up. “No, that’s a bad idea. We don’t even know who they are.”

“Do you even want to know who they are, Renjun?” asked Jisung. He had noticed Chenle’s weird behavior, making a mental note to ask the older boy later. 

“Honestly, not really… I don’t care that much.” 

Chenle briefly smirked at Jaemin, who couldn’t tell whether it was a good smirk or a ‘wow-he-doesn’t-even-care’ smirk. 

 

On their way to lunch, Jisung decided to ask Chenle about the earlier incident. 

“Hey, Lele?” 

“Yeah?” Chenle latched his arm around Jisung’s like he normally did. Jisung was more than used to the touchiness of him, they had been best friends their whole life. 

“Do you and Jaemin know who the notes are from?” 

Chenle stopped in his tracks. He slowly answered, “Yeah, we do. Why?”

“Is it you?” Jisung felt stupid instantly after asking that, because Chenle hurled over laughing. 

“Do you  _ really  _ think I have a crush on him?” 

“Well, I mean-”

Chenle just gave him a smile. “I don’t, don’t worry. I have my eyes on someone else.” 

“Wait, who-”

Chenle ran off to the cafeteria with Jisung following close behind. 

 

Renjun sat by Jaemin and the boys again at lunch. Little did he know Mrs. Jang was looking from around the corner, smiling. 

 

After school, Jaemin and Renjun decided to change up their tutoring location. Jaemin  _ insisted  _ on bringing Renjun to a park. 

( _ “Why a park, though?” “It’ll be fun, I promise! Don’t be a buzzkill, Rennie.” “Fine, but as long as we get to play after!” _ )

They did their usual tutoring, Renjun attempting to make Jaemin understand art, and Jaemin teaching Renjun more Korean. (he didn’t want to mention it, but the boy was nearly fully fluent. but he didn’t want to stop hanging out with him)

 

“Hey, Rennie, I made you something.”

“What is it?” 

“It’s a bouquet of dandelions! Just for you~” Jaemin held out them, to which Renjun took.

“Wow, Jaemin, I’m astonished. You’re  _ so  _ thoughtful.” he joked, playfully smelling them. 

 

It was all fun and games until a booming voice yelled, “INJOON!” 

A man in suit was speed walking towards the two, his hands clenched. 

Jaemin watched Renjun’s reaction; the small looked frightened and started packing up his stuff right away, so Jaemin did the same. 

 

The man walked to Renjun and pulled his arm up, forcing Renjun to stand in front of him. “Is this your  _ boyfriend _ ?” he had a glisten in his eye that Jaemin couldn’t describe, but Jaemin knew he didn’t like it. 

“Dad, no, he’s-”

Jaemin stood in front of Renjun. “He’s tutoring me. And we’re friends.” he had a completely straight face on, making dangerous eye contact with the man in front of him. 

“Oh, please,” Renjun’s dad spit out. “You shouldn’t be around him, he’s  _ gay _ . And a disgrace to his family. You want to hang out with a disgrace? He’s  _ trash _ .”

Jaemin could feel anger boiling inside of him. “You’re wrong. He’s your  _ son. _ You shouldn’t be treating him like this, he deserves better.” 

“How do  _ you _ know what he deserves?” the man sneered at Jaemin.

“How do you, you’re never home.” Jaemin retorted right back. “He deserves the  _ world _ . You’re calling the most wonderful person in the world a disgrace and trash? I think those words just describe  _ you _ .” Jaemin felt a hand from behind him slip into his own. 

Renjun’s dad noticed it, too. “You  _ gays  _ are pieces of shit, you know that? I don’t know why you’re coming in here and trashing this world up.” he was obviously pissed, but Jaemin didn’t stand down at all. 

“The only people trashing this world is people like  _ you _ .” Jaemin growled, looking dead into the man’s eyes. 

 

It all happened in a flash. 

Renjun’s dad threw a punch at Jaemin’s jaw. It hurt, clearly, but Jaemin didn’t stand down. He pushed into the older man, trying to make sure he wouldn’t get to Renjun. 

The older man had an obvious upper hand, being stronger and taller. 

 

Renjun didn’t know what to do. His father was  _ beating up _ Jaemin, who was helplessly on the ground. Renjun could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as he screamed for him to stop. 

 

After Renjun’s dad was finished with Jaemin, he approached his son, who was bawling his eyes out. 

“Don’t even bother coming back home, especially with your little  _ boyfriend _ ,” he spit. He raised his hand and slapped Renjun. It was a simple slap, but it stung. The man then left. 

 

Renjun didn’t care about his cheek that was stinging. He only cared about Jaemin, who was laying there, barely conscious. 

He quickly kneeled down by the boy. “Jaemin, stay with me,  _ please _ .” Renjun had pulled Jaemin’s head onto his lap, and he cupped his face with one hand. With the other he took out his phone and called an ambulance. The tears still were falling rapidly. 

Jaemin, with little strength, moved his hand and placed it in Renjun’s. He made eye contact with the crying boy, as if to say ‘I’m fine’. 

 

Even in the ambulance, Renjun refused to let go of Jaemin’s hand. Then, Renjun suddenly remembered that Jaemin had parents that cared. So he called Jaemin’s dad.

_ “Hello?” _

“H-hi, this is Renjun, Jaemin’s friend.”

_ “Is everything okay?”  _

Renjun could feel himself breaking down again. “No, it’s not...please come to the hospital as soon as possible. With Mrs. Na.” 

_ “Renjun? What happened?” _

“My dad- Jaemin tried to protect me…” 

_ “Just breath, he’s going to be okay, don’t worry, okay? I’ll go pick up his mom and then we’ll be over there. Have you arrived yet?” _

“No, we’re still in the ambulance. He nearly went unconscious, I’m really worried, and it’s all-”

_ “It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. Stay with him, we’ll be there soon.”  _

 

Renjun was pacing anxiously in the waiting room when Jaemin’s parents arrived. Mrs. Na immediately wrapped her arms around him, whispering how it wasn’t his fault. 

Renjun would’ve started crying again, but his tear ducts were completely empty.

 

The nurse came out and started talking to the three. “Jaemin has fractured ribs, a slight concussion, and some nasty bruises.” Renjun gasped. “Would you like to visit him?” 

 

Renjun couldn’t believe his eyes. Jaemin looked like a train wreck. He had a huge bruise on his jaw and a busted up lip. Renjun just sat down next to him, taking his hand. To others it seemed like Renjun was trying to assure Jaemin it would be okay, but in reality, he was reassuring himself. 

Jaemin’s parents just watched from the doorway with smiles on their faces. Renjun glanced back at the two. 

“It’s okay, we’ll give you your space,” Mrs. Na quickly said and the parents slipped out of the room.

Renjun softly leaned on Jaemin’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he confessed to the sleeping boy. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten you into this whole mess.” He felt tears rising once again. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry, Minnie. You shouldn’t have stood in front of me. I should be here, not you.” Renjun leaned in and pecked Jaemin’s cheek before returning to his original position. 

 

Jaemin’s parents came back in the room. 

“We talked to the nurse,” said Mrs. Na. “They’ll release him tomorrow.”

Renjun just stared at Jaemin with concern and worry in his eyes. “I can ask Chenle if I can stay at his house, I can understand if you don’t want me at your’s.” 

“Don’t be silly, dear, you’re staying with us. You’re used to Jaemin’s bed by now, I’m sure.” 

Mr. Na walked over and put his hand on Renjun’s shoulder. “We’re not upset with you. You’re still welcome at our house.”

And so Renjun went home that night with Jaemin’s parents. Without Jaemin. 

 

Renjun couldn’t sleep. He was in Jaemin’s bed, under all the fluffy blankets. But he couldn’t sleep. He was at the perfect temperature, but something was missing.  _ Jaemin  _ was missing. 

Renjun huffed, searching the room for something that might help him sleep. He wandered into Jaemin’s closet, looking for the white sweatshirt he always saw Jaemin wearing. Renjun knew it was Jaemin’s favorite. 

He slipped the sweatshirt on, inhaling the smell of Jaemin on it. Renjun then crawled back in bed, only thinking about Jaemin. 

 

The next morning, Renjun wasn’t expecting another note in his locker. He didn’t even bother reading it, and he trudged to the meeting spot. That’s when Renjun realized he didn’t tell the boys what happened. 

Chenle spotted him first. “Renjun? Why isn’t Jaemin with you?” all five eyes snapped to Renjun, who just sat down and laid his head on Chenle’s lap with a sad face.

“Yesterday we were at the park, and my dad just showed up out of nowhere. They were...going at each other, and then my dad got physical…”

“Is he okay?” Donghyuck started freaking out.

“He’s in the hospital, he’s being released today… He has a big bruise on his face and his lips are busted and his ribs are fractured, and he has a slight concussion...” Renjun couldn’t even meet eyes with any of them. “I’m sorry...I should’ve stood up for him…” 

Chenle pulled him into a hug and secretly eye-glared the others. “It’s not your fault, Renjun.”

Sensing the awkward tension, Jisung noticed the note on the floor by Renjun. “You got another note?” 

“Yeah...I haven’t read it, though.” 

Jeno opened it and read it aloud. 

 

_ Dear Injoonie, _

_ When you are asked to write a paper for class, _

_ what do you think your teachers expect you to produce? _

 

_ When I’m expected to write some type of essay, I get stuck.  _

_ Not because I’m not smart, _

_ But because the only topic I can write about _

_ is you. _

 

_ Like the way your brown hair falls perfectly in place, _

_ Or how soft and shiny it looks _

_ Or how whenever you paint, _

_ Your eyes sparkle and you look happier than ever. _

_ You are truly unique in the best way.  _

_ Please don’t change yourself in any way. _

 

_ On earth you may seem like an ordinary guy, _

_ But you’re an angel.  _

_ -n _

_ (ps, please try to smile today, even if it’s hard) _

 

Renjun didn’t even smile when Jeno finished reading. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Mark, noticing. 

Renjun just shook his head. “Jaemin’s not here.” 

The five boys couldn’t do anything to make his mood better.

 

Renjun walked alone back to Jaemin’s house. It was the path he and Jaemin normally walked. What he didn’t expect was for a delivery man to stop him when he was nearly to the house. 

“Are you Hwang Injoon?” the man in the car asked, reaching behind him to grab something. 

“Yes....I am, why?” 

“These are for you.” the man held a bouquet of pink roses, which Renjun timidly took. 

Attached was another note. 

 

_ Injoon, _

_ You looked sad today. _

_ So I thought- flowers help everything, right? _

_ I really hope you enjoy them. _

_ Pink is my favorite color! _

_ Please smile more tomorrow. _

_ -n _

 

Renjun pulled out his phone, not making any effort to get to Jaemin’s house, and texted Chenle.

 

**3:12 PM**

**fellow chinese**

 

help 

 

?????

ARE YOU OKAY???

Do you need me to call the police?

Or jaemin?

 

no

THIS is the problem

 

AWWW SOMEONE SENT YOU ROSES???

that’s cute why is it a problem

 

n sent them

you do realize

i don’t like n

you know who i like

 

i know,,

but isn’t it nice that they sent you those?

just think of it as a friendly gesture

you don’t have to take it romantically

 

i know,, 

but i feel bad

 

why? 

 

bc what if jaemin sees

wont he be mad

 

Its jaemin. He wont.

Don’t overthink it

 

,,ok

thank you

 

no problem<3

 

Renjun entered Jaemin’s house, expecting it to be quiet and empty. It wasn’t; the tv was on, and there was a person seated on the couch, watching it. 

Renjun nervously peeked around the corner, only to see Jaemin sitting there. He nearly squealed in delight, and he sprinted over to give Jaemin the biggest hug he could give.

Renjun had accidentally shoved Jaemin onto his back, but he didn’t care. All he cared was that Jaemin was there. 

He nuzzled his face into the crook of Jaemin’s neck. “I missed you, I missed you  _ so  _ much. I missed you-”

“Shh...I missed you too.” Jaemin smiled up at the boy that was laying on top of him. “How was school?”

“It was so boring without you. I couldn’t focus at all, I could only think about you and the hospital.”

Jaemin chuckled. “Yeah, hospital food sucks.” 

Renjun giggled, before turning serious. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve this, I should’ve-”

“Rennie.” Jaemin put his hand on Renjun’s cheek, caressing it. He swiped his thumb over Renjun’s lip while quickly glancing at them. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“But-”

“Renjun, he was mistreating you. I wasn’t going to just let him walk all over you.” 

“You-”

“If we replayed that day, I still would’ve done the same thing.”

“But why?”

“It was to protect you. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Jaemin started drawing circles on Renjun’s back. “You’re worth it.”

“I am?”

“Yes, you are.” The two let the comfortable silence take over. 

“Minnie?” peeped Renjun, who was still nestled into Jaemin’s arms.

“Yes, Ren?”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

The two stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, Jaemin forgetting that his ribs were aching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo i originally had planned renjun getting hurt,, but then it just flowed better with jaemin  
> sorry jaemin i love you
> 
> socials:  
> twt, ig, & tumblr - bbysnny


	12. but you were there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Promise?”
> 
> “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm trying to write & upload earlier because SOME PEOPLE (looking at 2 specifics) are staying up way to late and not sleeping 
> 
> n makes a lot of efforts this chapter yall

Mr. and Mrs. Na were more than furious about what had happened.

“Who does he think he is, beating up a minor?” hissed Mrs. Na.

The two were in their bedroom Thursday afternoon. They had come home to see Renjun sleeping on to of Jaemin on the couch, and neither of them had the heart to wake them up.

**(A/N: so i know i haven’t said a lot ab specific days..but i’ve been keeping track as i write it,, and yeah the park incident happened wednesday, and then jaemin came home thursday. if you want i can keep you guys updated on days too,,)**

“What would you like to do, love? We can’t just exactly barge into his office and demand an apology.”

Mr. Na definitely did _not_ like the spark that appeared in his wife’s eyes. “Don’t take that seriously. Repaying violence with violence won’t get us anywhere. We need to face this situation like adults.”

“No slapping?” Mrs. Na frowned.

“No slapping, dear.”  
And that’s when it hit Mrs. Na. “Wait, do you think Renjun’s mom knows?”

“I’d assume not…”

Mrs. Na already had her phone whipped out and was dialing Mrs. Huang.

_“Hello?”_

“Thank god, you picked up. I need to talk about something serious.”

_“What is it?”_

“Your husband, he found Renjun and Jaemin studying at the park…”

A gasp was heard. _“And then?”_

“Jaemin tried sticking up for Renjun. You can probably guess how it went after that.”

_“Oh my gosh, is he okay?”_

“He has a slight concussion, fractured ribs, and a few bruises, but he’ll be fine. We were more concerned about what to do with your husband.”

_“I....I don’t know what to do either. That’s so wrong, I’m so sorry he behaved that way.”_

“It’s not your fault, no worries.”

_“I’m going to go talk to him…”_

Mr. and Mrs. Na exchanged worried glances. “Stay safe, okay? You know what he’s capable of.”

_“I’m not afraid of him, no worries. I’m just going to give him a choice.”_

“A choice?”

_“Either accept Renjun and apologize, or accept being single for the rest of his life.”_

“That’s very brave of you...Let me know how it goes, okay? We always have a spare room for you.”

_“Oh no, I don’t want to invade Renjun’s space.”_

“Renjun doesn’t sleep there. He stays in Jaemin’s room.”

Renjun’s mom cooed before saying goodbye.

 

Renjun and Jaemin had woke up for dinner, and then went up to Jaemin’s room to do their homework.

“Jaemin, can I talk to you about something?”

Jaemin looked up from his math book to the boy across from him. “Yes, of course.”

Renjun fidgeted and said, “So the n guy sent another thing when I was walking home…”

“What was it?”

“Roses. Pink roses.”

To Renjun’s surprise, Jaemin didn’t look mad. “Really? I love roses, you should show me them!”

And so Renjun brought the flowers out.

“They’re so pretty, Rennie.” Jaemin noticed Renjun was frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“I just- it’s weird, how they keep sending me stuff. I don’t even know who it is.”

“You don’t like it?” Jaemin had gotten a vase and put the roses in it.

“No, I mean, it’s sweet, but…”

“You already have your eyes on someone else.” Jaemin sadly smiled. “I totally understand.”

“Yeah…”

And the two got back to their homework.

 

That night, Jaemin tried holding Renjun just a little tighter than normal. Neither could sleep, however.

“Minnie?” whispered Renjun into his chest.

“Yes, Ren?”

“Do you think N will stop sending me stuff eventually?”

“No, he seems to really like you.”

“Why?” Renjun looked up into Jaemin’s eyes.

“Well, Rennie, I don’t know where to start. You’re amazing, really, in so many ways. You have so much passion and love in your heart. You’re caring and trustworthy, and it feels like I’ve known you for my entire life instead of just a few weeks. You’re seriously the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I can see why anyone would be in love with you.”

Renjun was speechless. His mouth formed a small ‘o’, and he just gazed into Jaemin’s eyes.

Jaemin put his hand on Renjun’s cheek and leaned in, and kissed Renjun’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Rennie.”

Instead of saying goodnight back, Renjun just took Jaemin’s hand in his own and cuddled a little closer.

 

At around eleven that night, there was a knock on the door. Mr. and Mrs. Na were still awake, they had been watching tv while drinking wine.

They opened the door to an unexpected visitor. Renjun’s mom stood there, with two suitcases next to her. She looked stressed out.

Mr. Na grabbed the suitcases, while Mrs. Na led the woman into their house.

The three sat down for Mrs. Huang to explain what happened.

“I tried to talk to him. I told him that Renjun was our son and that he couldn’t go around treating him like that. And he seemed like he was sorry at that point, but then I told him that he couldn’t treat Jaemin like that either, and he flipped. He started yelling about crap about the two being together. But then I told him that they aren’t even together yet. And he then got mad that I was being supportive of them. And then we argued, and I told him he had until tomorrow at three to be out of the country.”

“So...he’s gone?”

“He better be. I told him to go back to China and not come back until he was ready to be a good parent.”

Mrs. Na handed over a glass of wine. “I think you need this. You did a good thing.”

“I only have one problem,” said Mrs. Huang. “I think Renjun likes staying with Jaemin more than his own room.”

“I know...I suppose it’s best if he goes home at some point...But he’s always welcome here.”

 

When Renjun opened his locker Friday morning, he wasn’t expecting more stuff from N. He tried to refrain himself from rolling his eyes, and he picked up the letter. That’s when he saw there was something under the letter.

 

_Injoon,_

_I hope you’re not mad that I keep sending you gifts._

_You deserve them._

 

_I realize I’m probably in fantasy land,_

_Thinking that one day you might like me back._

_You deserve the world,_

_And I don’t deserve to have someone like you._

 

_I have trouble paying attention in English class…_

_Because I’m too busy staring at you._

 

_I hope you liked the flowers,_

_And I hope you like chocolate!_

_-n_

_(ps, this is actually my favorite kind of chocolate)_

 

**7:23 AM**

**fellow chinese**

 

ugh help

 

???

why arent u at our spot

we’re all here but you

did you and jaemin get in a fight???

are you okay????

 

yes im fine

Im at my locker

guess who decided to show up again.

 

ooh what’d they do this time?

 

the usual note and

istg im gonna kill n

do they want me to get diabetes

 

uhhh

that’s really adorable and all but

bish get over here and share

 

When Renjun walked into the group’s spot, the first thing he said was, “Bitches, I’m feeding you today!”

“Woah, N really outdid themself this time!” exclaimed Donghyuck.

When it was passed to Jaemin, he tried taking more than one piece of chocolate out. Renjun gave him the look, and he pouted. “This is my favorite kind~~”

Renjun just sighed and rolled his eyes, but both of them knew that Jaemin was now allowed to eat as much as he wanted.

 

It was lunch. Jaemin and Renjun had yet to arrive, but the rest of the group were sitting together.

“So who’s gonna say it first?” Jeno asked. The four others looked at him, confused. “Are we not going to talk about who N is? I think it’s really obvious.”

“Chenle knows who it is, too,” said Jisung, earning himself a death glare from his best friend.

“Well, who is it?” Donghyuck expectantly asked.

“Who do you think it is, Jeno?” Chenle tried pointing it in a different direction.

Jeno just snorted. “It’s obvious. It’s-”

“Hey guys! Sorry we’re late,” Jaemin sat down, with Renjun on his heel.

“We’re late because _someone_ ” Renjun directed it at Jaemin, “wanted to get the chocolate again.” Jaemin just grinned, nuzzling his face into Renjun’s shoulder as he grabbed for another piece. “I swear, Min, you’re going to get sick.”

“At least I’m getting sick from good candy.”

 

When Renjun and Jaemin arrived home after their tutoring session, the last thing they expected to see was their mothers happily cooking dinner together.

Renjun nearly dropped his backpack from the shock. “Mom? What are you doing here?”

“Why don’t you two sit down, and then we can talk.” she softly smiled.

“I talked to your father. He’s going to stay in China until he can accept you.”

“No way...You kicked him out?” instead of being upset, Renjun was excited. “That’s great!”

Jaemin saw right through it, though. “So...that means Renjun’s going back home.”

Jaemin’s mom stood next to Renjun’s, also smiling. “You’re always welcome to come over, we’re not stopping you from spending time together.”

Renjun wrapped his arms around Jaemin. “It’s okay, Minnie. We’re going to be hanging out because of our tutoring sessions, anyways.”

Jaemin gave him a look, which Renjun quickly depicted as ‘but I don’t want to drift away from you’.

He just hugged the boy closer. “We won’t.”

“Promise?”

“Always.”

 

Renjun and his mom went home that night after dinner. Jaemin just sat on his bed, trying to find anything that would smell like the boy. He knew it was dumb, but he missed him.

 

Renjun couldn’t sleep. His bed felt like a foreign place; there was no fluffy blankets and no Jaemin. _It’s a Friday night, right? So Jaemin should be awake, right?_

 

**9:46 PM**

**Minnie♥**

 

minnie

 

yes rennie?

 

i cant sleep

 

neither can i

 

i wish i could cuddle you again…

 

hang on

 

???

 

i’ll be there in 15

with a sweatshirt for you

 

why just a sweatshirt?

 

oh please

i know you like wearing them to bed

 

wait

your house is 5 minutes from mine.

why 15?

???

jaemin?

minnniiieeeeeeee

minnnnnnnnnnn

fine

be like that

:(

 

There was a knock on Renjun’s window exactly fifteen minutes later. Renjun’s face instantly lit up when he saw the boy.

“You went and _bought_ a plushie for me? Are you crazy, Min?”

Jaemin threw the sweatshirt and the two plushies on Renjun’s bed and turned to Renjun with a grin on his face. “I prefer _dedicated_. One’s for me, so we can match.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, trying to figure out who would initiate the first move. It turned out to be Jaemin. He sat on Renjun’s bed and opened his arms out and an invitation.

Renjun sat on Jaemin’s lap and put his arms around Jaemin, hugging him. “You shouldn’t have done this.”

“Anything for you.”

“What if you get in trouble?”

“I don’t care. As long as you can sleep.”

They stayed like that, hugging each other, until Renjun started getting sleepy. Jaemin gently laid him on his bed and tucked him in, replacing his spot with the plushie.

Thinking Renjun was asleep, Jaemin kissed Renjun’s cheek and whispered a ‘goodnight’ before leaving.

Little did he know, Renjun wasn’t. As soon as he heard Jaemin leave, Renjun whipped out his phone.

 

**10:16 PM**

**fellow chinese**

 

hello i love (1) man

 

what’d he do now

 

I couldn’t sleep

so he bought us matching ryans

 

this is whipped culture

 

ITS SO CUTE THOUGH?

 

yes,yes it is

now go to bed

 

goodnight<3

 

**10:19 PM**

**why did we get markhyuck together theyre so gross?**

 

 **zzhongie:** my friends

 **zzhongie:** jaemin is WHIPPED

 

 **pwark:**???

 

 **jenoo:** whatd he do this time

 

yeah what’d i do this time

 

 **zzhongie:** playing dumb now are we?

 **zzhongie:** im friends with renjun too you know

**zzhongie:**

 

 **bestfriend:** WHAT

 

 **canadiandood:** YOU BOUGHT HIM THAT

 

 **zzhongie:** AND he got a matching one for himself

 

 **pwark:** whipped

 

……

he couldn’t sleep

  
**jenoo:** ok lover boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im spent like 40 years just looking at plushies for this lmao 
> 
> go mama huang you're doing great sweetie
> 
> be friends with me on social media! (i swear i don't bite):  
> twt, insta, tumblr: bbysnny


	13. and it was okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that moment, they knew everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not updating these past days. i'm not in a good place right now emotionally & mentally.   
> also sorry that this is a really short chapter,, recently i've had no motivation.  
> i probably won't be updating or posting as much for a little bit,, but i'll try my hardest. i just need to get in a better spot mentally/emotionally first.

Renjun woke up Saturday morning to a bunch of bodies on top of him, yelling. For a second he thought he was dead, and this was how the deads mated. After a loud groan, he realized it was just his friends. 

After the boys got off of him, he opened his eyes and instantly shut them again. Someone had opened the curtains, causing the blinding sun to be blaring in. 

“Why are you guys here?” he glared. 

Chenle bounced excitedly. “We’re going to the beach!”

“This early?”

“It’s 11:03,” deadpanned Jeno. “Now get up so we can leave.”

Renjun sat up, simultaneously pushing aside the plushie he had been holding. 

“Aww, you really slept with it?” teased Jisung. Renjun was too sleepy to even question how Jisung knew about it.

“Shut up...just go to the car and I’ll come out when I’m ready,” he shooed them out of his room. 

 

Renjun put on his swim shorts and a random sweatshirt, grabbed extra shorts, and left. His mom was at work, but he assumed one of the guys told her what was going on. 

“Renjun, that’s a cute sweatshirt!” Mark complimented. 

That’s when Renjun realized who’s it was. And so did Donghyuck.

“Isn’t that Jaemin’s?” 

Renjun became nervous. “Oh, yeah, I guess it is...I just grabbed a random one.”

“That’s the one I left last night, it’s okay.” Jaemin just grinned as if it wasn’t a big deal.

The other five just glanced at each other with smirks, trying to decide who would start the teasing. 

Renjun, who was oblivious to all the looks, just said, “we better be eating, because I am  _ hungry _ .” 

“We’re having a picnic!” yelled an excited Chenle. Jisung, who was sitting next to him, held his ears dramatically. 

“You’re so annoying,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Chenle was unfazed. “But you still love me.”

“That doesn’t make you any less annoying.”

 

The group ended up having to set up two blankets for them to sit on. No one was complaining; they were all extremely hungry.

“So what are we eating?” asked Mark, curious. 

Chenle just shrugged as he and Jisung grabbed the cooler and basket. “Whatever my mom packed?”

It turned out Chenle’s mom  _ loved  _ going overboard with food. She had packed not only sandwiches, but also fruits and little snacks that the boys loved. 

Renjun devoured all of his food within the first ten minutes of getting it. “Wow, Chenle, I’m going to have to come over more often.” 

 

After they ate, they split up into two groups: the ones who wanted to go into the water, and the ones who wanted to stay out. Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Mark, and Jeno were the ones who wanted to go play in the water, leaving Jaemin and Donghyuck to lay in the sun. 

The two didn’t mind, however. They hadn’t had a heart-to-heart talk in the while, and they missed each other. 

“How are you and Mark?” Jaemin asked, starting off their conversation like he normally did.

“It’s going really well, surprisingly…” Donghyuck admitted. “We haven’t been fighting as much, now.”

“That’s good you two made up.” 

A while ago, before Renjun had arrived in Korea, Mark and Donghyuck were having relationship...complications. There was constant fighting and it was slowly turning into a bad relationship. Luckily, both of them understood it was happening and tried to talk their problems out more without raising their voices. It took some time to fix it, but the two loved each other too much not to let everything fall apart. 

“What about you and Renjun?” Donghyuck asked. “Is everything going well in that category?”

Jaemin shifted, watching Renjun splash around with the others. “I think so. But there are days that I can’t tell if we’re supposed to be taking it slow or speeding the cart way up.”

Donghyuck hummed in agreeance. “It can be confusing sometimes. He seems to really like you too, so just keep doing what you’re doing, I guess?”

“But...what about his crush? I don’t want to get in the way of him.”

In that moment, Donghyuck wanted to do nothing but slap Jaemin. But best friend privileges sadly didn’t allow that. “Jaemin, you know deep down inside that there’s a chance that person is you.”

“But I don’t want to ruin our friendship by assuming it’s me…” 

“Sometimes you just have to trust your instincts.”

 

While Donghyuck and Jaemin kept talking about random things, Mark and Renjun approached them, soaking wet. 

“Minnie!” Renjun yelled as they got closer. “Come get in the water, it feels really nice!” 

Meanwhile, Mark was jokingly trying to kiss and hug Donghyuck as a way to get him in the water, too. 

“Maybe later… Hyuckie and I are-” Jaemin glanced to where his best friend used to be seated, only to see Mark and Donghyuck running hand in hand into the water. 

“Please?~” Renjun had a playful tone, so Jaemin decided to play along.

“Not right now, Ren.”

Renjun pouted, while the other boy tried not to give in easily. (even though he already had in his mind) 

“You leave me no choice, then,” Renjun said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He then proceeded to jump-hug Jaemin. He tackled him, trying to smother as much water on Jaemin as possible. 

“Renjun, get off of me!” 

“Not until you come in the water with me~” 

Jaemin then got an idea. Renjun was on top of him, which meant Jaemin could easily pick him up. 

So he picked up the smaller boy and threw him over his shoulder, running towards the water as Renjun screamed his head off. 

“NA JAEMIN I SWEAR I WILL-” he was cut off by Jaemin lunging into the water, taking both of them under. 

When he came up, his arms still wrapped around Jaemin, he said, “I hate you. So much.”   
“No you don’t~” Jaemin teased, pulling him closer. 

 

The rest of the boys just watched the two play in the water together. 

“How long will it take for them to get together?” complained Jisung. 

Jeno snorted. “Probably not as long as you and Chenle.” 

And that started their own water fight.

 

After hours of playing in the water, the seven finally laid down, exhausted. Donghyuck instantly curled into his boyfriend’s side, neither caring that they were still soaking. Chenle gently rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder. Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun just laid on their backs, taking in the heat. 

Minutes passed by. 

“Hey guys?” It was Renjun. “Thank you.” the boys just looked at him with confusion written all over their faces. “Being here with you, I feel content. Like the world could be crashing and burning but it wouldn’t matter because we’re here together. I’ve never felt this happy before I met you guys.”

Chenle yelled for a group hug, and a group hug was what they did. They were still drenched in water and they probably looked stupid to strangers, but they didn’t care. 

In that moment, they knew everything would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry. 
> 
> happy birthday to the one and only taemin whom we all love!!
> 
> (and seven months to our angel)


	14. sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does he make you happy?”
> 
> “I’ve never been happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who was finally motivated to write!!   
> thank you for all the kind comments,, i'm slowly feeling better! i still not be as quick to update,, but i should eventually lol

Monday morning, all the boys were in good moods. Renjun still hadn’t gotten used to sleeping alone in his bed, but his plushie and Jaemin’s sweatshirt were doing their jobs. Jaemin, on the other hand, hugged his plushie at night like his life depended on it. He pretended it was Renjun. After their adventure to the beach on Saturday, everyone parted their separate ways for Sunday. It was a relaxed day; all everyone did was text each other. Chenle had made a new group chat that included Renjun, so they spent the Sunday sending memes to the chat.

 

Everyone sat on the floor in their usual positions, but Donghyuck wasn’t present. 

“Where is-?” Mark started, but Donghyuck, as if on cue, burst through the door. 

“Hello bitches, I bought coffee!” he yelled, before starting to hand out cups. “I know, I know, you all  _ love _ me.”

“Thanks Hyuckie!”

“We love you!”

“You’re the best!” 

Donghyuck just grinned and snuggled up by Mark, like usual. He loved skinship, while Mark, on the other hand, only liked it from his boyfriend. ‘Special exceptions’, he’d say. 

Chenle and Renjun were trying to cram math functions into Jisung’s brain. (well, more like Renjun was. Chenle was just confusing Jisung even more.) Jeno and Jaemin just sat in silence watching them. 

Jaemin loved watching Renjun teach. In the most non-creepy, stalkerish way. Renjun’s aura just changed completely. He became more calm and collective, and he spoke in a smooth, gentle tone. Jaemin often found himself losing focus during their tutoring sessions, because he couldn’t peel his eyes off Renjun. He wouldn’t call it a  _ problem _ , but his grades would. 

“Jaemin? Earth to Jaemin?” Jeno’s fingers snapped in front of him. 

“Huh?” Jaemin returned to reality, realizing he had been staring  _ at  _ Renjun. “Sorry, I was thinking.”

Donghyuck and Mark just smirked at him, and Jaemin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Anyways, what were you saying?” 

Jisung cleared his throat. “Well, we  _ were  _ going to ask Renjun if ‘n’ had left anything new in his locker, but then you were spaced out.”

Jaemin just raised his eyebrows. “Has he left anything?”

No one missed the color slightly appearing on Renjun’s ears. “Yeah, he did.”

 

_ My Dear Injoonie, _

 

_ You’re a sweetheart. Really. _

_ I saw you helping out Mrs. Jang clean art supplies. _

_ It was nice of you to do that.  _

_ I truly believe there’s not a bad bone in you. _

 

_ Sometimes I wonder- is there even a point of me sending these to you? _

_ What if you’re interested in someone else? _

_ Would you ever feel the same way about me? _

 

_ But I won’t stop sending them.  _

_ Unless you really want me to.  _

_ For now, I won’t _

_ Because they’re to you. _

_ And you deserve all the plushies in the world. _

 

_ all yours, _

_ -n _

 

“Wow,” Jeno remarked. “That was much deeper, hm?”

Renjun just shyly smiled. “I don’t know. I feel he’s trying to hint who he is.”

“He?” from Mark. 

“I sure hope it’s a he,” Renjun’s face contorted to fear. “Oh my gosh, does a  _ girl  _ like me? That’d be awkward.”

“Relax,” said Chenle. “I bet it’s a guy.”

Jaemin just smiled at Chenle secretly. 

 

During art class, Renjun was visibly more aware of his surroundings. He couldn’t help himself. This ‘n’ guy was in the same room as him. Renjun had been trying to put the pieces together, but nothing seemed to fit. N just seemed… too unreal to believe. Renjun knew who he wanted N to be, but he highly doubted N was that person. Besides, it was just a small gesture, right? Renjun couldn’t fall for someone just by them leaving sweet notes in his locker, right?

Renjun snapped out of it when he felt someone’s eyes on him. When he looked up, it was Jaemin. Jaemin gave him a bright grin, and Renjun tried his hardest to smile back. He just couldn’t get the ‘n’ guy off his mind. He wanted to know who N was, so he could let whoever it was down gently. 

Renjun watched as Jaemin got back to his project. He noticed how Jaemin bit his lip in concentration, brows furrowed, leaning with a strong gaze on his project.  _ Jaemin’s really gorgeous. I shouldn’t be trying to figure out who this N guy is, especially when I have a great boy right in front of me. But I should really tell N that I’m not interested… _

Renjun spent the rest of art class unfocused. 

 

As soon as the bell rang, he rushed over to Jaemin. 

“Minnie!” 

Jaemin turned back with a smile on his face. They started walking together. 

“I realized I haven’t asked you- how’s your ribs?” 

Jaemin just chuckled lightly. “They’re fine, Ren. It’s been nearly a week.”

“But-”

“I’ve been taking pain meds and I ice when it hurts. Don’t worry~” he ruffled Renjun’s hair, his smile widening at the pouting boy. 

“I just care about you. You know that.” 

Jaemin, without realizing it, had walked Renjun to his locker. “Of course. See you after school, okay? Meet me at the front, and we can go to our spot!” he patted Renjun on the shoulder before heading to his next class.

 

The two walked to the cafe, much to Renjun’s complaints. ( _ “Minnie, you’re hurt, you shouldn’t be walking this much!” “I’m fine, Renjun. Stop worrying.” “...You’re unbelievable. But I’m paying, okay?”)  _ When they arrived at their spot, they argued on who was paying. The cashier just watched with amusement plastered on his face. 

“You know, you two are a cute couple,” he said. “Today it’ll be on the house.” 

Both Renjun and Jaemin had froze, blushes rising. But before Renjun could react and tell the cashier they  _ weren’t  _ a couple, Jaemin put his arm around Renjun and thanked the cashier. He then steered Renjun to their table. 

“Jaemin,” Renjun hissed quietly. “He actually thinks we’re a couple now!” 

Jaemin just laughed. “Relax. We just got free coffee!”

“But what if he’s here next time?” 

Jaemin just shrugged. “Don’t worry.” 

The two tutored each other in relative peace. 

“You know, Rennie, you’re getting really good at Korean.” complimented Jaemin. “I’m worried that I won’t have a reason to see you once our tutoring sessions finish.” he pouted.

Renjun just gave him a disappointed look. “Min, we’re literally in the same friend group. We’re close, it’s not like we have to stop hanging out!” 

Jaemin scratched the back of his neck. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“No you’re not.”

Renjun pouted. “Yes I am!”

“Oh really? Well, did you know that on your first day when I taught you how to open your locker, you asked me how I ate that instead of how I opened it?” 

A gasp. “I did not!” 

“Yes, you did.”

“You’re lying!”

“I’m the one fluent in Korean.”

“You grew up here, dumbass.”

“Aww, are we at the cute couple nicknames phase, Rennie? What do you want me to call you?”

“Oh my god, shut up and do your homework.”

“Okay,  _ sweetheart _ .”

 

Meanwhile, Jisung was at Chenle’s house. They had finished their homework, and were playing video games together. 

“Jisungie, I  _ swear _ , you-”

“I didn’t cheat! How can you cheat at Mario Kart?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me, cheater?” Chenle fake glared at Jisung, who was laughing at him. 

Jisung just put his arm around the shorter boy, fake comforting him. “My little Lele, it’s okay, someday you’ll be just as good as me and you’ll be able to beat me~” 

“Okay, that’s it, you’re going down!” and with that, Chenle attacked the younger with tickles.

 

After their ‘fight’, the two laid on the ground, out of breath. 

“Hey, Lele?” 

Chenle just turned his head to Jisung.

“That one day at lunch, you told me you like someone… do I know him?”

Chenle laughed. “Yes, you do.”

Jisung’s sadness was inevitable. “Can you tell me about him?”

“Well, he’s taller than me-”

“That doesn’t take much.”

“Shut up.” Chenle stared at the ceiling, counting how many glow in the dark stars there were. “He’s really nice, really smart- well, besides in math…”

“Does he make you happy?”

“I’ve never been happier.”

Jisung could feel tears forming. He was barely able to speak. “I’m glad.”

Chenle could tell what was happening. “Jisung.” he sat up, and Jisung followed suit.

“Do you want to know more?”

“Sure, I guess…”

Chenle took his hand. “He’s so cute, really. I want to squish his cheeks all the time. He dances, and he’s the best dancer I’ve ever seen. Seriously. His dancing is  _ amazing _ .” 

“Wait, but you said-”

“Shut up, will you? Let me finish.” Chenle looked straight into his best friend’s eyes. “He does this little nose scrunch and he always covers his mouth when he’s laughing, even though I always tell him to stop.” Jisung’s face made an ‘o’, as he started realizing who Chenle was talking about. “He’s also my best friend in the entire world. Jisung, it’s you. I’m in love with you.” 

Jisung broke out into a smile and pulled the boy into a short kiss. “I’m so in love with you too.” He whispered after they pulled away.

“I’ve been waiting so long for you to do that.” Chenle laid his head on Jisung’s shoulder. 

“Lele? Does this mean we’re…”

“Boyfriends? I sure hope so.” Chenle laced their fingers together. He had a thousand times before, but it felt different. 

“Okay,  _ boyfriend _ .” Jisung grinned, not trying to suppress it. 

Chenle just grinned right back before pecking the back of Jisung’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHENSUNG FOR THE WIN  
> my sister helped me plan what's coming next... be prepared!


	15. plus two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took a deep breath. “I got… two letters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WHO IS E? WHO IS J?) (i think we've already established who n is tbh)

Renjun was confused. It was Tuesday morning, and he was standing in front of Jaemin’s locker. Jaemin had asked him to grab a book from his locker, and Renjun, unable to resist the brown puppy dog eyes, agreed. 

Jaemin had given him the locker combo, but every time Renjun tried, it just  _ wasn’t  _ working. To say the least, Renjun was three seconds from slamming his head into the locker. 

He huffed loudly in frustration, glaring at the lock. 

“Hey, bro, are you okay?” a voice approaching him asked. 

Renjun just meekly handed him the sheet that Jaemin had scribbled the combo down on. “I just  _ cannot  _ get it open.”

The boy chuckled. “I think you were turning it the wrong way for the 16.” He then proceeded to show Renjun how to open it. 

Renjun thanked him afterwards, and the boy took off instantly before Renjun could even ask for his name.

“Weird…” he muttered to himself, before looking for the history book Jaemin wanted. 

That’s when he noticed it. On the inside of Jaemin’s locker were little polaroid pictures. Renjun smiled to himself as he looked at them. There were pictures of all the other boys, and- most shockingly, there were pictures of Renjun. 

Renjun then snapped out of his thoughts and realized why he was even  _ in  _ Jaemin’s locker, hurrying back to the group. 

 

“Thank you, Rennie~” grinned Jaemin as Renjun sat down next to him. 

“You have cute polaroids in your locker,” Renjun teased, before Donghyuck butted in. 

“Did N leave another note today?” he asked, face filled with curiosity. 

Renjun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t understand what all the obsession over ‘n’ was about. “Yeah, he did.”

 

_ My Injoonie, _

 

_ I wish I could admit to you  _

_ how much I like you. _

 

_ You’re an angel without wings. _

 

_ Have a great day, Injoon.  _

_ I’ll be thinking of you. _

_ -n _

 

“Wow, he called you an angel,” Jisung said, a doubtful look on his face.

“Renjun is an angel!” yelled Chenle as he flopped onto Jisung’s lap. 

The other boys didn’t even think twice about the pair. They were always touchy. But when the two gazed into each other’s eyes and Jisung pecked Chenle’s nose, everyone flipped out. 

Jaemin and Donghyuck started screaming, while Jeno, Mark, and Renjun started yelling at them to spill the beans. 

When everyone had calmed down, they all leaned expectantly towards the couple. 

“We’ve been dating since last night!” Chenle grinned, not moving his head from Jisung’s lap. 

“Wait…” Donghyuck screamed. “WHO ASKED OUT WHO?”

“It was kinda...mutual?” Jisung asked instead of stating, looking towards Chenle for the okay.

Chenle just kept grinning. “I confessed to him, and we kissed and agreed to be boyfriends.” 

That started a new scream fest, this time Jeno and Renjun joining Donghyuck and Jaemin to run around. 

“Wait, so now I owe Hyuck $10…” Mark grumbled to himself.

 

The day went regularly until lunch. Jaemin was late, and when he approached the table, he looked flustered. 

Donghyuck used his ‘best friend instincts’, as he’d call them, and eyed the boy. “What’s going on?” 

“You guys- someone left something in  _ my  _ locker.” he handed over a light pink envelope that was sealed with a red heart sticker. Inside was folded piece of paper. 

 

_ Jaemin, _

_ I never thought I would get this opportunity. _

_ To finally confess to you. _

_ I saw an opening, and I took it. _

_ I hope you aren’t mad. _

_ I’ve been in love with you since the first day I saw you. _

_ That’s all. _

_ Love, E. _

 

“Great,” Jeno sighed. “E could be literally anyone.”

“Jaemin has a secret admirer too, ooh la la~” Donghyuck teased. 

Chenle glanced at Renjun, knowing there was a green jealousy monster forming. “Renjun. Come to the bathroom with me?” 

Jisung pouted in protest, giving a ‘but I’m your boyfriend’ look. Chenle just lightly smiled and patted his boyfriend’s head before dragging Renjun to the bathroom. 

“Is it you?” he said as soon as he closed the door, getting straight to the point. 

Renjun just huffed. “No, it’s not…”

“Are you jealous?” 

“No.. He’s not mine, I don’t have the right to be jealous. Besides, he’s been helping me find out who N is, so shouldn’t I help him find out who E is?”

Chenle had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. Sometimes, his friends were  _ very  _ dumb. “Renjun…”

But Renjun cut him off. “Let’s go eat, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

The rest of lunch was spent picking out random people and wondering if they were E. Renjun just smiled through the pain, and Jaemin seemed oblivious to it.

 

After school, Jaemin and Renjun walked to Renjun’s house together. Renjun’s mom was working late, so they’d have a quiet, empty house to study at. The walk was quiet, with slight shoulder brushing at times. 

Renjun took the walk to figure out his feelings. He knew he liked Jaemin, that was obvious. He knew that this new E person also liked Jaemin. He couldn’t get his head around it.  _ I can’t just assume Jaemin’s mine… what if he likes the E guy back?  _

“Hey, Min?” 

Jaemin had been walking quietly also, enjoying the fresh air and peacefulness. “Yes, Ren?”

“What are your thoughts about the E person?” Renjun sent a quick prayer that he wasn’t overstepping. “I mean, you don’t have to answer, but-”

“I don’t know,” Jaemin admitted, throwing a loose smile to the other. “I mean, it’s sweet and all, and I’m sure the person is nice and all, but I’m not…” he paused. “I’m not interested in E.” 

“You aren’t? Why not?”  _ Please say it’s because of me… _

“I don’t even know who he is, Rennie. So, he can leave a nice note, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to fall for him instantly or anything crazy.”  _ I’m not interested in him. I’m interested in you. _

That’s when Renjun came up with a plan in his head. 

 

On Wednesday morning, both Jaemin and Renjun came to the spot with widened eyes. 

“What is it?” Mark noticed them first. “You two look like you just saw a ghost.”

Jaemin looked at Renjun, as if directing him to go first. 

“N left another one.”

 

_ My Precious Injoon, _

_ You’re gold. _

_ You’re worth more than gold.  _

_ You’re the most precious thing on this planet.  _

_ Some days _

_ I just want to squish your cheeks. _

_ Have a great day! _

_ -n _

 

All the boys just expectantly looked at Jaemin after that. 

He took a deep breath. “I got… two letters.”

Commotion started. Everyone freaked out. But when Donghyuck yelled at everyone to shut up and told Jaemin to read them, it calmed down.

 

_ Jaemin, _

_ Are you French?  _

_ Because Eiffel for you… _

_ Love, E _

_ btw, you look very cute today. _

  
  


_ Na Jaemin, _

_ I’m not the type to leave love notes. _

_ I’d only leave notes if it was for you. _

_...and well, we can see where this is going. _

_ I hope you have a good day. _

_ Sincerely, J _

_ (ps. for the sake of your grade and my sanity,  _

_ please stop being cute in art class  _

_ and just pay fucking attention. thanks) _

 

“Holy crap, now you have a J person?” Chenle gaped. “That’s gonna be hard to figure out… it counts like half the population.”   
“Wow, Jaemin, suddenly you’re popular,” joked Jeno, earning a fake pout.

“I mean- you’re not  _ ugly _ so it’s not completely unusual, but why now? Why couldn’t they confess like 3 months ago?” Jisung asked, looking around for opinions.

Donghyuck nearly  _ squealed _ . “What if it’s because of the winter formal?”

“The what?” Renjun’s eyes widened. 

Donghyuck looked at Renjun as if he was crazy. “The annual winter formal! It’s coming up in December! Oh my gosh- that’s like a month away.” he turned to Mark. “I want chocolate and flowers, okay babe?”

Mark smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “What day?” 

“I don’t care. Just text me to look cute on the day you do it.”

Jaemin, noticing Renjun’s utterly confused face, explained. “Ever since the freshman winter formal, Donghyuck has been just telling Mark what he should do to ask him.”

Jeno filled in next. “Freshman year, Mark thought he had to go all out to ask Hyuck. So, he did the most extra thing ever and hung up a banner in the front of school.”

Mark’s face flushed. “It was embarrassing, but he said yes!”

“As much as I love you, we’re  _ not  _ having that again,” said Donghyuck as he petted Mark’s hair. 

 

Renjun caught up with Chenle as they walked to their first class. “Chenle, can I talk to you?”

“Of course, what’s up?”

“Are people…” Renjun lowered his voice. “ _ Okay  _ with..boys going with boys?”

Chenle put his arm around the boy. “They weren’t at first. But then more people a part of  _ our  _ community started asking others, and the school just had to get used to it. There used to be bullies that didn’t like it. But they graduated last year. They caused some...trouble for Hyuck Freshman year.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing extreme, just name calling and shoving in the hallways. That was before Mark and Hyuck started dating. But we had older friends that protected us in the halls.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, Johnny Hyung could get  _ scary _ .” laughed Chenle. “Don’t worry. Nothing bad will happen to any of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the winter formal idea was inspired by my student council that can't plan to save their fucking lives lmao  
> they tried planning a winter formal dance but forgot to inform the teachers,, it was lowkey funny though bc a bunch of people already asked someone 
> 
> i have good plans coming up... (may/maynot include an eventual sequel???)


	16. date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun flung around, full of determination. “We are not letting that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok tbh i wrote this yesterday and i was more than excited for it so yeah early update bc i honestly love how this is going

Within the next week, Renjun and Jaemin got a bunch of letters from their secret admirers. 

 

_ Dear Injoon, _

_ You looked so happy during English today. _

_ I wish I could see your smile 24/7. _

_ -n _

_ (ps, your orange sweatshirt looks adorable on you.) _

 

_ Jaemin, _

_ My lips are like skittles.  _

_ Wanna taste the rainbow? _

_ Love, E _

 

_ Na Jaemin. _

_ I  _ _ swear _ _ you’re going to be  _

_ the death of me. _

_ STOP BEING CUTE _

_ It’s not good for my mental health. _

_ Sincerely, J _

 

_ Jaemin,  _

_ Life without you is like a broken pencil… _

_ Pointless.  _

_ Love, E _

 

_ My Injoonie,  _

_ I’ve never wanted to squish someone more _

_ When I saw you in your white sweatshirt. _

_ You look so soft! _

_ Maybe someday I’ll be able to  _

_ tell you my feelings. _

_ Someday. _

_ -n _

 

_ Na Jaemin. _

_ I want to ask you to the Winter Formal. _

_ But I don’t know how. _

_ Maybe you should make it easier  _

_ And just ask me instead. _

_ Seriously.  _

_ Sincerely, J _

 

_ Jaemin, _

_ The winter formal is coming up soon! _

_ I’ve always wanted to ask you.  _

_ Would you say yes? _

_ Even if there wasn’t gravity on earth, _

_ I’d still fall for you. _

_ Love, E _

 

_ Jaemin,  _

_ Do you have a name _

_ Or can I call you mine? _

_ Love, E _

 

_ My cutesy Renjun, _

_ You make me so happy. _

_ Even if you don’t know who I am. _

_ Please never stop smiling. _

_ -n _

 

_ Na Jaemin. _

_ You are literally gonna be  _

_ The death of my English grade. _

_ Please pay fucking attention,  _

_ SOME people actually care about their grades. _

_ Sincerely, J _

_ (ps. you look cute in glasses.) _

 

_ Jaemin,  _

_ Should I tell you who I am? _

_ Love, E _

 

_ Na Jaemin. _

_ I want to tell you who I am _

_ But I’m scared. _

_ Sincerely, J _

 

_ My Renjunnie, _

_ Can I tell you who I am? _

_ -n _

 

To say the least, the two boys were stressed. The Winter Formal was in  _ two  _ weeks. Mark had already asked Donghyuck, with the flowers and chocolate they planned. Chenle had asked Jisung by getting a video game reprogrammed to say ‘Winter Formal?’ after Jisung won a round of Mario Kart. Jisung was beyond happy with it. Jeno wasn’t planning on going to the Winter Formal; he hadn’t since freshman year. That year, a senior had spiked the punch bowl, and some… bad.. things went down. The rest of the group respected Jeno’s decision either way. 

 

It happened when Jisung and Renjun were walking through the halls after school. They heard the voices loud and clear from the bathroom, and stopped to eavesdrop. 

“You really want to ask  _ Na Jaemin _ ?” a booming, deep voice asked. 

“Dude, yes, I’m planning on asking him this Monday.” Renjun recognized the boy’s voice from somewhere, but he couldn’t put the pieces together. 

As soon as the two heard those news, Renjun dragged Jisung by the wrist to an empty classroom. Jisung was more than confused. 

“That guy  _ can’t  _ ask Jaemin,” Renjun stated as he slammed the door shut. 

Jisung just slightly smirked. “Why? It’s a free country, plus, Jaemin hasn’t been asked yet.”

Renjun paced the classroom, overly stressed. “ _ I  _ want to ask him.”

“That’s old news, sis.”

Renjun looked like he wanted to choke the younger boy. “But how do I ask him? I have to do it before that guy.” 

“Wait- they’re leaving the bathroom.” Jisung pulled Renjun to the corner, as they looked out the glass to see who they were. 

“Oh my god,” Renjun whispered after the males left. “It all makes sense now.”

“Uh, explain?”

“The one on the right, he wants to ask Jaemin. He’s E.” 

“How exactly do you know this?”

“The other day when Jaemin asked me to get his history book- I couldn’t get the locker open so he helped me, and-”

“So that’s how he knows the combo and is leaving the notes. And now he’s planning on asking Jaemin to the dance.” 

Renjun flung around, full of determination. “We are  _ not  _ letting that happen.” 

 

It was Sunday morning. Jaemin woke up to his mom clashing pans together in his room. He groaned, ready to yell at her for making such loud noises. 

“Na Jaemin, if you don’t wake up right now, you’re doing dishes for the rest of your life!” 

“....Mom, what do you want? It’s too early for this.” He squeezed his eyes shut. 

Mrs. Na pulled the covers off her son. “Renjun is here.”

“Renjun? Why?” 

“It’s not my business. He’s been here for nearly an hour already, so wake up!”

Jaemin opened his eyes to that and started getting up. He lazily got dressed and trudged down the stairs.

Renjun nearly laughed at the sleepy boy in front of him. Instead, he just shoved the plate of food in front of Jaemin. “Eat up, we’re leaving in ten.” 

“Leaving?” 

“We’re going on an adventure. Eat, sleepyhead.”

 

It turned out Renjun’s ‘adventure’ was walking around the local plaza and pointing out random interesting things. But Renjun was grinning and skipping around, so Jaemin was content. 

Renjun linked their fingers and pulled Jaemin towards a shop. “Minnie, look! Plushies!”

Jaemin let Renjun excitedly pull him into the store. The two were in awe of all the plushies surrounding them. 

After hugging almost 85% of the plushies there, they both decided on picking one for each other. Renjun forced Jaemin to put away his wallet, paying for the two himself. ( _ “You paid for the last two, so if you take out that wallet I swear I will kill you.” _ ) 

 

**11:23 AM**

**Jisung**

 

so how’s it going renjun

 

i am in love

Have you seen a cuter man

 

Yes 

Lele

 

…

We’re plushie shopping!

 

no shit sherlock

 

I got him the hamster and he’s really excited

 

anywho 

when r u gonna do it

 

when we get ice cream

next stop

 

Alright good luck!!

he’ll say yes

 

he better 

otherwise i’ll steal Fred back

 

Fred?

 

The hamster

 

you named it. 

fred. 

omg

you have no creativity 

 

…

 

whatever good luck text me what he says!!

Chenle says good luck too

 

tell him thank you

and that i love him

and that if he says no i’m crashing ur date

 

…

ok bye

 

**11:26 AM**

**jeno is the true thirdwheel**

 

**zzhongie:** sooooo renmin

 

**rennie:** ??

 

what 

 

**canadiandood:** what’s going on

 

**bestfriend:** ???

 

**jenoo:** why’d u wake me up

 

**pwark:** its. 11:30. why were u asleep

 

**zzhongie:** back to the point

**zzhongie:** renmin what are you doing?

 

WE ARE AT A PLUSHIE STORE

 

**rennie:** IT IS SO AMAZING

 

  
  


**rennie:** I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND THAT SIR

 

oops my hand slipped

 

**rennie:** i can see you smiling dumbass

 

**pwark:** awe cute

 

**bestfriend:** you two are on a date AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME???

**bestfriend:** the AUDACITY

 

**canadiandood:** we love couples

 

It’s not a date

SOMEONE randomly dragged me out of bed this morning

 

**rennie:** <333 you know it

 

**jenoo:** aww

 

**rennie:** jaemin come on we’re getting ice cream 

 

**canadiandood:** awwwwwwwwwwww

 

**zzhongie:** ooh lala

 

**pwark:** ….

 

Renjun laced their hands together and dragged Jaemin to his favorite ice cream shop. After getting their ice creams, they sat down at an outside table, still clutching onto their plushies. 

“You know,” Renjun said. “There’s a reason I dragged you out today.” 

“Hm?” Jaemin looked up from his ice cream, curious. 

“I actually wanted to ask you something…” Renjun started fidgeting nervously. 

Jaemin reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “It’s okay, you can say anything.”

“I...I was wondering,” Renjun swallowed and prayed his voice didn’t sound too squeaky or high pitched. “If you wanted to go to the winter formal with me? I know you’ll probably say no and I’m totally okay with that because we’re great friends, but I really-”

“Ren. You’re rambling.” Jaemin grinned as Renjun turned tomato red. “Of course I’ll go with you!” 

Renjun’s jaw dropped. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, really. I’d love to.” Jaemin rubbed his thumb over Renjun’s knuckle as an attempt to prove his point. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

As they stood up to leave, Jaemin held out his hand to the shorter boy. “So, what are we wearing?”

 

**11:48 AM**

**Best Friend**

 

HOEEEE GUESS WHATTTTTTTT

 

what do u want jaemin

mark and i are cuddling

aren’t u on a date

 

no i just got home

BUT GUESS WHAT

I HAVE A DATE TO THE WINTER FORMAL

 

Wait WHAT 

WHO?

 

RENJUN ASKED ME

 

OMG UR CRUSH ACTUALLY ASKED U 

CONGRATULATIONS 

 

I’M SO EXCITED

HE WAS SO NERVOUS IT WAS ADORABLE

I JUST WANTED TO KISS HIM

 

….why didn’t you

 

wellllll 1)we’re going as friends im pretty sure

2)kissing him while holding plushies is awkward

3) there was ice cream and a table in between us

 

well you can always kiss him at the dance

 

omg what if we kiss at the dance

AHAHAHAHAHAA

 

your welcome for the grand idea!

 

Omg i love you bestfriend thanhk you

 

I love you too

 

Go back to cuddling with markie now BYEEEEEE

 

**11:48 AM**

**Fellow Chinese**

 

CHENLE

CHENLE GUESS WHAT

 

WHAT??

ARE YOU HURT?

DO I NEED TO CALL THE POLICE

ARE YOU OKAY

DID JAEMIN DO SOMETHING 

DO I NEED TO KILL HIM

 

nOO

I ASKED HIM AND HE SAID YES

TELL JISUNG

IM GOING TO THE WINTER FORMAL WITH JAEMIN

 

OMG

CONGRATS

IM PROUD OFYOU

SO IS JISUNG

AWE MY BABIES ARE GROWING UP

 

…..we’re older than you

 

Shutup YOU HAVE A DATE !!!!

 

I KNOW I CANT WAIT

TAKE THAT E GUY YOU’RE NOT STEALING MY MAN TODAY

 

your man awe

Im so happy for you though!

Seriously 

 

Thank you i love you

And i love you jisung tooo

 

We love you too

 

When Renjun’s mom came home that night, Renjun ran to her at full speed. 

“Woah there, tiger, what’s going on?”

“Mom,” he tried to refrain himself from shouting. “I asked Jaemin to the Winter Formal Dance and he said yes!”

Mrs. Huang dropped her bags in surprise and pulled him into a hug, congratulating him. 

 

Jaemin couldn’t stop smiling at the dinner table. His parents, who were sitting across from him, took notice of that. 

“Jaemin, are you feeling okay?” Mrs. Na asked. 

“Ok- I cannot contain my excitement any longer!” Jaemin nearly yelled. “Renjun asked me to the Winter Formal Dance!” 

Mr. and Mrs. Na both dropped their silverware and started congratulating him and expressing their equal excitement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (what's wrong with ____?)  
> (who is J?)
> 
> also,, the hyung line may make an appearance soon???


	17. winter formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Has he been doing better?”
> 
> “Yeah, he’s been happier since the incident. It’s been a rough path, but he’s actually improving. We’re all very proud of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 'next week's august which mean's hell starts soon' !!   
> i get super excited every year for back to school and then the first week of school i start malfunctioning 
> 
> but all the comebacks in august!! i'm ready for my heart to combust:)
> 
> also (i know you didn't want me to do this butttt) thank you to Crazed_Kpop_BStan00 for the great idea of adding the hyungs!! they'll be coming in next chapter maybe??

Monday morning, both Renjun and Jaemin were nervous. They both had gotten letters again. 

They sat with the rest of the group, except Jeno, contemplating whether to open them or not. Donghyuck ended up rolling his eyes and telling them just to open them, using the reasoning that they could always burn them. 

 

_ My dear Renjunnie, _

_ I heard that you asked someone to the dance. _

_ I’m happy for you! _

_ Seriously, I bet the dude is flipping out right now. _

_ Have the greatest time at the dance! _

_ -n _

 

_ Na Jaemin. _

_ So you were asked to the dance. _

_ I’m happy for you. Really. _

_ I know who asked you. _

_ He’s really excited to go with you. _

_ Have a lovely time at the dance. _

_ Sincerely, J _

_ (ps. maybe if you start paying attention in class you’ll end up dating your date) _

 

_ Jaemin, _

_ I can’t believe it. _

_ I was going to ask you today. _

_ I’m upset.  _

_ You should’ve waited for me. _

_ We would’ve had a great time. _

_ Your little boy toy might not have a great time. _

_ Love, E _

 

After the last one was read, Jisung stood up with anger in his eyes. “I’ll be right back, okay?” he said, eyeing up them as if daring them to stop him. Donghyuck stood up and demanded to go with, which Jisung allowed. 

They marched right up to the boy. 

“Hey, EungChoo!” Jisung yelled as they approached, clenching his fists together. 

Eungchoo waved his friends off and just smirked at the boys. “What is it?”

Donghyuck grabbed Jisung’s wrist, as if warning him not to get physical. 

Jisung bit back a snarl. “I know you’re E. I know you’ve been sending letters to Jaemin. I know what you said about Renjun.” 

“So what, pretty boy? What are  _ you  _ going to do about it?” 

Donghyuck stepped in front of Jisung. “You better not be planning anything to hurt Renjun. Jaemin would  _ never  _ forgive you if you did that.” he could tell by the flash in Eungchoo’s eyes that he didn’t want that to happen. “I know you’re upset, but going around beating Renjun up isn’t going to increase your chances with Jaemin. If you like him that much, you should be happy for him.”

Eungchoo just sighed, and a look of sadness spread over his face. “I know… I’m sorry. I didn’t actually mean it, I was just angry in the moment.”

“We can tell,” Jisung deadpanned, earning a jab in the waist from Donghyuck. 

“Just apologize,” Donghyuck said. “And maybe stop leaving notes in his locker. It’s for the best.”

 

When the two arrived back to the group, Chenle and Mark immediately jumped up and started inspecting them. 

“No cuts, no bruises… Did you not fight?” Chenle asked, softly kissing Jisung’s shoulder.

“Nope,” Donghyuck replied, popping the p. “Jisung was ready to, but I civilly talked with Eungchoo and we’re on good terms now.” Mark raised an eyebrow at him. “He’s going to apologize and stop leaving notes.” 

Jaemin smiled and thanked the two, while Renjun just smiled to himself. Jeno didn’t attend school for the rest of the week.

  
  


The Winter Formal rolled right around the corner. Everyone agreed to meet at Mark’s house beforehand and arrive together. 

Renjun and his mom went to Jaemin’s house together. Mrs. Na answered the door, gushing over Renjun’s outfit and ushering them in. 

“Jaemin should be down any minute! He was just doing final touches.” she then went to the stairwell. “JAEMIN! YOUR DATE IS HERE!” 

Jaemin walked down the stairs, holding something behind his back. He walked straight to Renjun, and revealed what he was hiding. They were pink roses. “You look beautiful, Rennie.”

Red colored Renjun’s cheeks as he took the flowers. “Thank you, Minnie. You look handsome as well.” 

“Picture time!” Mrs. Na yelled, and the two mothers excitedly pulled out their cameras. 

Renjun and Jaemin stood by each other; their arms were around each other. 

“Ok, Jaemin, kiss his cheek.” 

Both boys turned bright red. 

“What, mom?”

“Do it.” Mrs. Na did her famous death glare, and Jaemin knew he had no choice. So he kissed Renjun’s cheek for the picture.  _ It’s not like I haven’t done this before, right? _

After awkward posing, the two left for Mark’s house. 

At Mark’s house, they took some group pictures before leaving for the actual dance. 

Renjun was nervous, but with Jaemin by his side, he felt assurance. Everything seemed...right. Besides that it was a group of six. Renjun wanted to ask about Jeno, but he felt out of place. He wasn’t  _ close  _ to the boy, would it be overstepping? Renjun tried to push his anxious thoughts aside and focus on the fun that was on the way. 

As soon as they entered the school gym, Chenle dragged Jisung to the dance floor, and Donghyuck took Mark to talk to some person, leaving Renjun and Jaemin alone. 

After a awkward minute, Jaemin suddenly held out his hand. “Dance with me?”

Renjun blushed and took the hand, and let Jaemin lead him to the dance floor. 

They danced crazily to the first three upbeat songs. Then a slow song started playing. Jaemin didn’t let Renjun leave the dance floor; he put his hands on Renjun’s waist and pulled him closer. Renjun was more than a blushing mess as he snuck his hands behind Jaemin’s neck. 

“Hey Minnie?” a sway to the left. 

“Yes, Ren?” a sway to the right. 

“Can we go get fresh air after this? I need to ask you something.” a twirl and two smiles. 

“Of course.” another sway to the left. 

 

The two walked outside of their school, looking out at the sports field. 

“What did you want to ask me?” 

Renjun turned to face Jaemin. “I know I might be overstepping or something, but he’s my friend so I care about him… Is Jeno okay? I haven’t seen him at school for the past two weeks.” 

“You may want to sit down for this,” Jaemin directed them over to a seat. “I’ll tell you, but it’s really personal… He doesn’t go to school dances for a reason. He doesn’t date, either. Freshman year, at the winter formal, someone spiked the punch like usual. Jeno, and the rest of us freshman, obviously didn’t know that it was spiked. He drank, like, a  _ lot  _ of punch. I was outside with Doyoung hyung because it was really hot. Mark was with Johnny, Donghyuck was with Taeyong and Jaehyun, and Chenle was with Jisung and Lucas. The only person that saw Jeno was Kun hyung, I think.” Jaemin paused, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “The way Kun put it: one second Jeno was there, the next second he was in the arms of a senior jock. Kun tried really hard to stop them from leaving, but the senior was stronger and just kinda shoved him out of the way. They didn’t leave the building. The senior took Jeno to an empty classroom. Kun was crying and he went and got the rest of us, and we went to go look for them.”

“Oh no….”

“When we found Jeno, he was alone crying on the floor. He wouldn’t tell anyone what happened besides Kun. To this day no one knows besides Kun. Jeno didn’t come to school the next three weeks. He had to go to therapy and the hospital. Since the school has security cameras, the jock was caught for...the things he did and was expelled. But Jeno still has issues with dances and dating in general.” Jaemin took a deep breath, trying to not let the tears fall. 

Renjun gently took his hand and started drawing circles on Jaemin’s palm. “Where has Jeno been the past weeks?”

“Every year, around the school dances, Jeno visits Kun and stays with him. Kun is in college currently, so Jeno had to travel a couple hours to see him. He’ll be back soon, though.”

“Has he been doing better?”

“Yeah, he’s been happier since the incident. It’s been a rough path, but he’s actually improving. We’re all very proud of him.” 

Renjun took the hand he was holding up to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to them. He then stood up and started leading Jaemin back towards the school. “We should go check on the boys, hm? Thank you for telling me, Min. I won’t tell anyone.” He paused and stepped towards Jaemin, rubbing his thumb over Jaemin’s cheek. “Is it weird for me to say I love you?”

“I love you too. Thank you for being here.”

The two then went back inside and danced the night away with their friends, without a care in the world of who was watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry jeno i love you 
> 
> # when will renmin just frickin get together lol


	18. stressed & coffee obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Promise you’re doing better?” Renjun held out his pinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter is really short, it's just a buildup/filler for the next chapter! 
> 
> renjun and jaemin realize a few things...

At school, the winter formal always symbolized that winter break was coming up. They had a week of school, and then a few days of exams, then winter break started. To say the least, the group of seven was _stressed_.

Two days before their first exam day, the group sat in the library studying, like they had been for the past week. Everyone was exhausted.

Jisung was _still_ trying to figure out how math worked, no matter how hard Renjun tried teaching him. He was close to getting the material figured out, but needed some extra help in a few spots.

Jeno had came back that week, getting engulfed in a hug from Renjun the moment he stepped on the ground.

“Hey guys, guess what?” Chenle announced, earning all tired eyes on him. “We’re going on a trip this break!”

Jisung laid his head on Chenle’s lap, letting his boyfriend run his hands through his hair. “Where to?” All eyes were widened, suddenly awake and interested.

“It’s technically my summer house, but we like _never_ use it. So I asked my parents, and they said we could stay there on our own! It’s really big, don’t worry, there’s room for everyone!”

“Who’s coming?” asked Donghyuck, suddenly energetic and excited.

Chenle’s smirk said it all. “The whole squad. Plus whoever’s new to it.”

Mark, Jaemin, and Donghyuck started jumping in a circle, yelling in excitement. Jeno wasn’t surprised, he revealed that Kun had told him already. Renjun was just confused on who the ‘squad’ was.

Jisung, noticing, answered his unasked question. “The squad is Johnny, Kun, Lucas, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Yuta, and Sicheng! And some of their boyfriends that we haven’t met.”

“Wait, who got a boyfriend?” gasped Donghyuck, freezing mid spot of his happy dance.

“Johnny did, apparently. And Lucas and Doyoung.” said Jisung, and then he turned back to Renjun. “Taeyong and Jaehyun are dating; so are Yuta and Sicheng.”

Renjun just let his jaw drop. “That’s...a _lot_ of people.”

“You’ll get used to them,” grinned Chenle. “They’re all idiots, but we love them either way. Also, losers, I already discussed this with your parents and they gave the okay’s, so we’re leaving Thursday after the last exam.”

A chorus of ‘yay’s and yelling erupted, and all the stressful exams were forgotten for that moment.

 

After their study session in the library, Renjun invited Jeno over to his house. The two were seated on his couch, watching tv while eating popcorn.

“Hey Jeno?”

Jeno turned to him, giving full attention.

“I’m sorry… I’ve been a horrible friend. I should’ve asked what happened a while ago,” Renjun confessed. “I asked Jaemin at the dance, and I feel really bad. That shouldn’t have happened to you.”

Jeno put his arm around the smaller boy. “Don’t worry, Renjun. You didn’t know about it. It’s in the past, there’s nothing you could do. I’m doing a lot better now. I have all my friends, including you.”

“Promise you’re doing better?” Renjun held out his pinky.

“Yes. I promise,” Jeno wrapped his pinky around Renjun’s and sealed it. “Now, let’s talk about you and _Jaemin_ , hmm?”

“Oh my god, shut up!”

 

The first day of exams, Mark bought the whole group coffee as motivation. Renjun usually did very well at exams, but this time was different. He was more nervous, because it was his first exam in _Korean_ . Jaemin had been comforting him and telling him he would do great, but Renjun had a... _few_ self doubts. His Korean was near perfect, but what if he messed up?

 

N had sent Renjun a series of gifts before exams with a note, ranging from flowers to chocolates to scented candles. Renjun had cracked the code, however. He called Chenle as soon as it dawned on him.

_“Renjun? What’s-”_

“Chenle, I’ve figured it out.”

 _“Figured_ what _out?”_

“Who N is!”

A gasp. _“Oh really, who?”_

“It’s _Jaemin_! I’m borrowing his notes, and I looked at the handwriting, and it’s the same as N’s!” Chenle wasn’t even shocked. He didn’t even gasp dramatically or start screaming. He just stayed quiet. “Chenle, did you know it was him?”

_“Honestly, yes… The day he came up with the idea he asked me to help. I’ve been helping ever since.”_

“Oh. My. Gosh. Wait, Lele, he said…”

_“What?”_

“He confessed to me in those notes.” Then it clicked. “ _Wait_ , Jaemin likes me?”

 _“You’re dumb. You’re really dumb. You_ just _noticed? That boy is like head over heels for you. Seriously. He’s smitten for you. You could ask him to jump off a cliff and he’d do it for you.”_ _  
_ “Oh. My. God.” Renjun’s mouth hung open.

A whisper from Chenle. _“Jisung, I think I broke Renjun.”_

 

Meanwhile, Jaemin was in a similar boat. He was pacing in Donghyuck’s room, hands on his hips, trying to process everything.

“Jaemin, I love you, but you’re seriously going to break my floor or something if you keep pacing. What’s going on?” asked Donghyuck, who was laying on his bed, texting Mark.

“I think I know who J is.”

Donghyuck popped up. “Who?”

Jaemin sat down next to his best friend. “Okay, as weird as this sounds, I think it’s Renjun. I know it’s probably not and-”

“Shut up. What drew you to this conclusion?”

“Well, during lunch when the principal had his talk, I wasn’t paying attention and I was tickling Renjun, and he wasn’t responding or anything so I asked him why he was ignoring me. And he said these exact words: ‘Minnie, some people actually care about school. Like your secret admirer. And me. Please pay fucking attention.’ How would he know what J was thinking?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Maybe because we _all_ read J’s notes?”

“Right? But then, he sent me another one, with chocolate. And on the note he said that he knew it was my favorite. Only you guys know my favorite chocolate, and it couldn’t be you or Mark or Chensung or Jeno. So it has to be Renjun, right?”

“Why don’t you just _ask_ him?”

“Maybe I will. At Chenle’s summer house. Thanks, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck just chuckled under his breath, shaking his head.

 

Exams passed by slowly. The group didn’t hang out as much, and when they did, their mouths were shut and faces shoved in a book.

 

Thursday, after exams, the seven crammed into Mark’s car for their journey. Mark and Donghyuck were in the front, Jaemin and Renjun in the middle, and Chenle, Jisung, and Jeno in the back. The first couple hours, they sung at their loudest to EXO and Disney. But as it started getting dark, the five in the back became quiet and fell asleep. Donghyuck stayed up with his boyfriend, holding his hand and softly kissing it while whispering random things to Mark.

They were all more than ready for the adventures of winter break.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still might be slow on updating, depending on my motivation, but i should be back motivated sometime after August 6th. (YES STRAY KIDS COMEBACK) But I actually have a doctor's appointment that might (?) be something serious, so yeah I'm trying to stay positive about that.
> 
> 7-28 edit: THANK YOU ALL FOR 200 KUDOS OMG


	19. meeting new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Promise?” Renjun’s brows furrowed, trying to stay calm.
> 
> “I promise.” Jaemin slipped his hand in Renjun’s.
> 
> “Forever?” Renjun finally looked into Jaemin’s eyes.
> 
> “Forever.” Jaemin didn’t break the stare once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddd the hyung line is introduced!! ((try to figure out who's who in the 2nd paragraph if you want a fun game))  
> sorry for not updating in a longggg time,, i've been extremely unmotivated with this au. but i'm back & ready to create more cliffhangers!!

The group arrived early Friday morning. Everyone was tired and Jeno was feeling car sick, but the boys were still overall excited. They, excluding Renjun, hadn’t seen their older friends in  _ months _ . Renjun didn’t know what to expect. He knew that his current 6 friends were  _ idiots _ , so he supposed that the new friends would be too. 

Renjun, however, didn’t expect such a…  _ bold _ greeting. When the car was pulling up to the driveway to the house, he saw eleven boys pretending to be...snowmen(?), making various poses in the grass. A pair was making a heart, another pair was cuddling in the grass, and one boy was sitting in the grass with a wide smile on his face. Renjun noticed how Jeno’s eyes lit up when he saw the boy. There was a boy caressing (who Renjun assumed was his boyfriend) the boy who was wearing an apron and looking  _ stressed _ . One pair was doing the titanic pose, and the last pair was fixing each other’s hair. They all, besides the apron pair and the hair pair, were trying their hardest to look frozen in place. 

“They’re a weird bunch,” commented Jeno, “but you’ll love them.” 

“But...why are they just posing there?” asked Renjun, with a face clear with concern. 

Jisung laughed, rolling his eyes. “I bet it was Johnny and Jaehyun’s idea. The two have been best friends since preschool.”

Chenle sighed, dramatically acting like that was the worst news in the world. “The two are  _ idiots _ . They used to be typical  _ straight  _ jocks that tried pulling pranks but failed...”

Donghyuck nearly died of laughing. “You mean,  _ thought  _ they were straight.” To Renjun’s confused face, he added, “Jaehyun secretly was gay for Taeyong. He realized it when Taeyong kissed him; they’ve been dating ever since.” 

Jaemin filled in. “Taeyong’s in the apron, and Jaehyun’s the comforter.” To that, Renjun formed a little ‘o’ of understanding. As they were getting out of the car, Jaemin whispered to Renjun, “The one that was sitting by himself is Kun, the one that helps Jeno a lot.” 

 

All eleven boys ran towards the group as soon as they stepped foot on ground. Eight of the new people ran and attacked Renjun’s friends in hugs; the other three stayed behind, almost looking awkward. 

Kun, one of the people Renjun knew of, halted when he saw Renjun. He approached the boy with a certain gleam in his eyes that was unpredictable. “You’re so cute, I’m going to adopt you!” he grinned, pulling Renjun into a hug.

There was a whine from one of the other boys, who was tall and skinny, with brown hair. “No, Kun, he’s  _ my  _ child!”

“You can be the older brother.”

“No, you can!” 

Another tall boy came up to the brown haired one and wrapped his arms around him. “Babe, we’re not even married yet. We can’t have a child~ Just be the older brother, at least he’ll like you more than Kun-ge.” 

Chenle noticed how tense his fellow Chinese friend was, and rolled his eyes at the older males. “Guys, you haven’t even introduced yourself. Be polite, please.” He specifically directed the last part at the two bickering boys. 

“I’ll introduce them!” Jaemin yelled with a smile, grabbing Renjun’s hand. All of the rest of the boys noticed that Jaemin didn't let go of his hand, but they decided to save the teasing for later. “Everyone, this is Huang Renjun. His Korean name is Injoon. I call him Rennie and Ren, but those nicknames are  _ only  _ for my use, and if I hear any of you use them, I will find you and hunt you down.” Jaemin then turned to Renjun. “The one hugging you was Kun, but you know that. The one that wants to be your older brother is Sicheng. Those two are Chinese too.” His grip on Renjun’s hand didn’t falter for one second. “Sicheng’s boyfriend is Yuta; he’s the blonde from Japan. We told you who Jaehyun and Taeyong are.” Jaemin then pointed to the pair that was making a heart. “That’s Lucas. I don’t even know who his boyfriend is.”

“I’m Jungwoo,” introduced the boyfriend. He had light brown hair and a smile that made Renjun want to trust him. 

“This is Johnny,” pointed Jaemin. “And his boyfriend-”

“I’m Ten. It’s my nickname but my Thai name is too long for any of you to pronounce so don’t even try. I think we’ll all get along well~” 

“Next is Doyoung, and his boyfriend…” 

“This is Taeil,” Doyoung wrapped his arm around Taeil with a grin. “He’s the oldest of this group, so respect is demanded.”

“Can we head inside now?” asked Donghyuck. “I’m  _ dying  _ from this heat, plus I want to see the beach!” 

Chenle’s summer house was a huge mansion (was it safe for them to call it a mansion? probably) that faced the ocean. There were  _ many  _ rooms in the house, as Chenle’s parents had tons of adult friends. 

“So are we rooming by couples?” asked Jaehyun, who was watching his boyfriend fret around the kitchen. 

“Four of us are single, though.” But Kun made sure to add in, “I’ll room with Jeno, my favorite person in this universe.” 

Renjun’s eyes widened in realization. “So that leaves…”

“Jaemin and Renjun!” smirked Chenle, sending Renjun a not-so-obvious suggestive look. Renjun puffed and turned bright red, but didn’t say anything.  _ Relax, Renjun. It’s not like you haven’t slept and cuddled with him before, right? _

“Let’s go put our stuff in our rooms!” yelled Mark, running down the hallway hand in hand with Donghyuck. 

 

Jaemin and Renjun found their room with ease, awkwardly setting their bags on the bed. Renjun didn’t mean to be so awkward with the boy, it was just that he  _ knew  _ Jaemin had a crush on him. He knew his crush had a crush on him. It suddenly made Renjun aware of every little touch and look Jaemin gave him. It wasn’t that Renjun minded it, it was just that Renjun didn’t know how to act around the boy anymore.  _ Am I supposed to flirt with him? Do I tell him I know he likes me? Do I tell him I like him? Do I just act like I don’t know at all? But that’d be hard… _

Renjun was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize Jaemin had left the room and returned with items behind him back. 

“Rennie, I have a surprise!” Jaemin pulled out the two plushies Renjun had bought on the day he asked Jaemin to the dance. 

Renjun suddenly didn’t care about his anxiety on the crush situation. “You brought Fred and Timmy?” He ran over and crushed the two plushies and Jaemin in a big hug. “Thank you, Minnie~” 

“I figured you wouldn’t be able to sleep without Timmy,” teased Jaemin. 

Renjun pulled away with a playful frown on his face.  _ Come on, Renjun. Flirting is natural. Flirting is easy. It’s just Jaemin.  _ “But now I have my  _ favorite  _ cuddle buddy here, I won’t need Timmy. I have you!” Renjun didn’t miss the red that flushed on Jaemin’s cheeks, or the way Jaemin suddenly was interested in unpacking his clothes. 

“So how long are we going to be here?” asked Renjun, who had found his home under the bed covers while he watched Jaemin unpack. 

“One and a half weeks! We’ll be celebrating New Year’s here, too.” Jaemin didn’t fail to notice the half second of sadness that appeared on Renjun’s face. “Don’t worry, your mom is celebrating with my parents. My mom suggested it, actually. She’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Renjun’s voice was meek and quiet. He stared at his lap, even though Jaemin’s gaze was on him. “I know my mom’s strong and all, but what if  _ he  _ comes back? What would happen? Would-”

“Renjun.” Jaemin’s clear voice cut through all the thoughts running in Renjun’s mind. “He’s not going to come back, not unless he has a death wish. If he does, I’ll protect you.  _ We’ll  _ protect you, all sixteen of us. Your mom is the strongest and bravest woman I’ve ever met. She’s dealt with him all these years, I’m sure she can deal with him again if he comes back. Plus, she has my parents on her side, too.” Jaemin walked over by Renjun and sat on the edge of the bed. “You’re not alone, Rennie. You never will be. We all care about you.”

“Promise?” Renjun’s brows furrowed, trying to stay calm.

“I promise.” Jaemin slipped his hand in Renjun’s. 

“Forever?” Renjun finally looked into Jaemin’s eyes.

“Forever.” Jaemin didn’t break the stare once.

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun called down the boys when dinner was prepared. All eighteen boys were cramped at the dinner table, but were hungry and ready to eat. Everyone got along great, it was like they had known each other their whole lives. 

 

After dinner, Jaemin got together Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Lucas, and Yuta in one private room. 

“Hyungs, I need your help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but the next chapter hopefully will be longer dakbfl 
> 
> also who's ready for We Go Up BECAUSE I AM I PREORDERED THE ALBUM (seriously i've spent so much money on kpop stuff this year and i DO NOT regret it one bit (even though half the stuff still has to arrive @ amazon)) 
> 
> Socials:  
> twt, tumblr, insta = bbysnny ((idk how to link stuff it's too complicated for my teeny brain))


	20. comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course we can, Rennie! But the others may see us..” Jaemin responded with an equally playful look.
> 
> “That’s okay. Who else would you even cuddle with?”
> 
> “You’re right, I have no one else to cuddle with besides you! It looks like you’re hired full time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> previously. . . 
> 
> After dinner, Jaemin got together Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Lucas, and Yuta in one private room.   
> “Hyungs, I need your help.”

“We can do that,” assured Johnny after Jaemin’s talk. “We’re always one phone call away.”

“And we’re  _ always  _ willing to drive out,” added Lucas. “No worries, we’ve got this.”

“Thank you…” Jaemin smiled, pulling the five into a hug. “I just don’t want anything bad to happen to him. Ever.” 

“Nothing will,” mumbled Yuta. “We’re right here.”   
“We promise,” said Doyoung. 

 

Jaemin snuck back to his room after his talk, only to find Renjun curled up in a ball under the covers, clinging onto Timmy and Fred for his life. Jaemin chuckled at the sight. Renjun had clearly passed out by accident, for all the lights were still on and his unpacked suitcase was still on the bed. 

So Jaemin let his conscience tell him what to do, and he unpacked Renjun’s things for him.  _ Rennie can’t sleep with a suitcase...plus, where would I sleep then? Yes, I need a place to sleep. That’s a perfect excuse.  _

After unpacking, Jaemin figured that Renjun definitely wouldn’t want to be woken up, so he got ready for bed as quietly as he could. All the other boys had gone swimming, but Jaemin preferred to stay with Renjun. 

After cleaning his face, Jaemin noticed his phone was rapidly going off.

 

**8:47 PM**

**jeno is the true thirdwheel**

 

**canadiandood:** jaemin??? renjun??? 

**canadiandood:** taeyong wants to know where u are

 

**zzhongie:** yeh they’re not here @ the beach right??

 

**bestfriend:** i don’t see them

 

**pwark:** should we be,, concerned

 

**jenoo:** kun’s starting to freak out too

 

**zzhongie:** RENJUN WHERE R U

 

**bestfriend:** they’re probably in their room relax kids

 

**canadiandood:** should we check on them?

 

**pwark:** do you really wanna walk in on a makeout session?

 

**bestfriend:** shUT they’re in this gc

 

**jenoo:** is he wrong though

 

**zzhongie:** actually yes

**zzhongie:** renjun’s never kissed anyone

 

**pwark:** reALLY

 

**jenoo:** awe nana will be his first kiss

 

**bestfriend:** SHUT UP BITCHES THEY CAN READ THESE MESSAGES

 

**canadiandood:** let’s just focus on finding them first ok

 

**zzhongie:** taeil says if one of them doesn’t respond in the next minute we’re barging in

 

DAMN KIDS

We’re alive omg

 

**jenoo:** yall hear sum?????

 

**canadiandood:** HE SPEAKS

 

**bestfriend:** DON’T READ BACK

 

??????

already did

 

**pwark:** well shit

 

**zzhongie:** wait nana have YOU kissed someone before?

 

on the lips?

no

 

**pwark:** wait

 

**zzhongie:** so all of us have had our first kiss besides renmin

 

**bestfriend:** ******norenmin 

 

**jenoo:** ..

 

**zzhongie:** i’m sorry hyung:(( i didn’t mean to bring it up

 

**jenoo:** it’s fine don’t worry ab it

 

you sure??

 

**bestfriend:** mark and i are on our way to give you cuddles<33333

 

**zzhongie:** i’ll give you cuddles tomorrow morning,, jisung wants to stay in the water

 

i’ll make you breakfast !!

 

**jenoo:** i love you guys <33

 

we love you too

 

**canadiandood:** wait 

**canadiandood:** should we talk ab the actual reason we came on this gc

 

???

 

**zzhongie:** OH YEAH

 

**jenoo:** soooO renmin where are you

 

OH

we’re in our room

 

**jenoo:** i’m telling yall

**jenoo:** hyuck is the superior cuddler

 

**zzhongie:** jisung won’t give me cuddles:(((

**zzhongie:** he says i have to wait until he’s done playing in the water ugh

**zzhongie:** I JUST WANT TO CUDDLE MY BOYFRIEND

 

**canadiandood:** i get to cuddle mine later tonight haha<33

 

does anyone else

find it super cute when mark uses haha???

because same

 

**jenoo:** hyuck says he does

 

**zzhongie:** tbh...it is kinda cute

 

**canadiandood:** aw thanks gays

**canadiandood:** guys**

 

**zzhongie:** same thing honestly

 

**jenoo:** so NANA what are you doing with renjun

 

oh yeah

he’s sleeping

 

**zzhongie:** ….you’re just watching him sleep???

**zzhongie:** stalker confirmed

 

**jenoo:** are you cuddling him 0_0

 

nope

i’m cleaning the room

as quietly as i can

BUT SOME PPL KEEP MAKING MY PHONE BUZZ LOUDLY

 

**zzhongie:** ……..

**zzhongie:** we just got here.

**zzhongie:** WHY ARE YOU CLEANING

 

**canadiandood:** that’s...weird

 

cleaning makes me tired

so when i finish cleaning i can go to bed too

 

**zzhongie:** it’s LITERALLY 9:00 why are you going to bed so early

 

Renjun’s asleep

so why can’t i

 

**jenoo:** he fell asleep on ACCIDENT 

 

**zzhongie:** you’re never gonna be able to sleep

 

TRY ME

 

**jenoo:** lmao good luck

**jenoo:** anywhoo

**jenoo:** guess what i found on my phone 

**jenoo:** from the car ride

 

**zzhongie:** ???

 

**jenoo:**

 

that’s when u were getting food

 

**zzhongie:** AWWWWW

 

**canadiandood:** awweeeee

 

oh shut up

 

Jaemin wasn’t sure what to do. He’d reorganized all of his and Renjun’s things  _ twice _ , and he still couldn’t find anything to do. He was considering going out to the beach where all of his friends were, but he didn’t want to leave Renjun alone. Jaemin ended up tucking himself under the covers next to Renjun and searching his phone for breakfast recipes. (as in, breakfast for 18 boys)

The boy next to him start shifting in his sleep, and ended up replacing the plushies for Jaemin himself. Renjun first slinged his arm over Jaemin’s stomach, and then ended up snuggling himself under Jaemin’s arm. (which Jaemin  _ totally  _ didn’t mind one bit) 

Jaemin took one big whiff of Renjun’s scent and fell asleep. 

 

The next morning, Jaemin woke up early to make breakfast for all the boys, as he promised Jeno. Taeyong walked into the kitchen while he was taking out ingredients. 

“Good morning, hyung!” Jaemin allowed Taeyong to wrap him in a hug. 

“Good morning, Jaemin, are you making everyone breakfast?” 

“Yes, we kinda brought up the tough subject on Jeno last night on accident, so me and the little ones are cuddling him and treating him.” 

Taeyong raised his eyebrows, before it clicked. “Oh...I understand. I’m sure he’s forgiven you all already, though. Want me to help with food?” 

“Sure, hyung, thanks.” And the two started working. Taeyong was a great cook. Back when Taeyong was still in high school Jaemin had looked up to the man. He had great leadership qualities, and Jaemin admired him a lot. 

While they watched the food cook, Taeyong side eyed Jaemin. “So, you and the new boy, hm?” 

“We’re not together,” replied Jaemin, as his cheeks flushed pink. 

“But you want to date him?”

“Yes.” That was one thing Jaemin  _ was  _ sure on. “Was it Jaehyun that told you?” 

“No.” Taeyong chuckled lightly, throwing an arm around Jaemin’s shoulder. “He only told me what the talk was about; I put the pieces together.” Jaemin smiled softly to himself at those words. Taeyong continued. “You know, he seems like he really cares about you. I think you should give it a shot.” 

“You think I should ask him out? That’s kinda what Hyuck suggested, too.” 

Taeyong noticed the food was nearly ready, and leaned towards the boy’s ear. “I think you would regret it if you didn’t confess to him.”

 

The dining table was  _ quite  _ cramped, so Jaemin led Renjun to the back porch facing the beach. The sun was nearly done rising, and it gleamed perfectly off the water. 

“How’d you sleep last night, Ren?” asked Jaemin, casually trying to strike up conversation. He could hear the rest of the group’s laughter from their spot.

“I slept  _ really  _ good...It’s been a while since I cuddled with you. I kinda missed it.” confessed Renjun, avoiding eye contact with Jaemin.

“I missed it too, but you know, the exams were very important. But they’re over now, so we can cuddle all you want~” grinned Jaemin, leaning over and running his hands through Renjun’s hair. It was what he usually did during cuddling sessions, so he was quite used to it.

“Hmm… really?” questioned Renjun, a playful glint in his eyes. “So we can cuddle on the beach later?”

“Of course we can, Rennie! But the others may see us..” Jaemin responded with an equally playful look.

“That’s okay. Who else would you even cuddle with?” 

“You’re right, I have no one else to cuddle with besides you! It looks like you’re hired full time.” 

“Full time? What are my hours then?” Renjun didn’t mind their playful banter at all.  _ Or is this flirting? _

“Whenever I want to cuddle. Do you think you can do it?” 

Renjun got up and stood in front of Jaemin, hands on his hips. “Of  _ course  _ I can. I’m a pro at what I do.” With that, he plopped down on Jaemin’s lap and cuddled into his neck. “I can prove it to you right now…”

“Hmm.. Okay.” Jaemin closed his eyes, enjoying the heat of the sun and the boy on him. 

Renjun, on the other hand, was internally freaking out.  _ I just totally flirted with him. Big time. Oh no, did I screw up? I’m on him….I don’t think I screwed up. But does he find this awkward? He smells really good...how can someone smell good this early in the morning? I’m like, totally at a good position to just lean up and kiss him. Wait, Renjun, you want to  _ kiss  _ him?  _

“Hey, Rennie?”

“Yes, Minnie?”

“Can I take you on an adventure later tonight? After we go to the beach?” 

“Of course, Min.” 

 

Little did they know sixteen other boys were watching them, with huge grins on their faces. 

“We’re  _ so _ gonna tease them later,” said Ten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i put the haha thing it because honestly yeah it might be cringey and all fun to clown mark but i'm kinda scared that it might actually like make him stop,, like it's his personality he shouldn't have to change that don't offend him thx
> 
> THIS IS REALLY SHORT BUT IDK WHAT ELSE TO PUT YET I'M STILL THINKING THROUGH THE BIG THING SO WE GON TAKE IT SLOWLY CHAPTER BY CHAPTER I GUESS
> 
> ((also... does anyone have any guesses on what jaemin talked to the 5 boys about???? 0_0))


	21. a click & a thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi, Minnie.”
> 
> “Hi, Ren. You look like a burrito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think that the nicknames are pretty clear in the texts.. if they aren't just comment! (they're always with jaemin on the right)
> 
> also...everyone that guessed that Jaemin went to the 5 boys for help asking out renjun were: WRONG!

After breakfast, the boys decided to split into six groups of three to play a series of games. The rules were that couples couldn’t be on the same team, and the loser had to make lunch. They all sat in a circle and drew numbers from a hat until no couple was on the same team. The teams ended with...

Team 1: Renjun, Sicheng, and Johnny

Team 2: Jaemin, Jungwoo, and Ten

Team 3: Donghyuck, Taeil, and Jaehyun

Team 4: Mark, Kun, and Taeyong

Team 5: Jeno, Jisung, and Doyoung

Team 6: Chenle, Lucas, and Yuta

The first game that was decided was beach volleyball. (Doyoung had ‘ever so carefully’ made all the brackets perfectly)

Team 1 and 3 played first, with a clear advantage of Johnny’s height and Taeil’s _lack_ in height. Team 1 won, but not by that many points. The next teams to play was 2 and 6, to Lucas and Jungwoo’s dismay. (they made sure to yell how they loved each other before the game started) Team 6 won with ease, to which Jaemin, Jungwoo, and Ten merely shrugged at.

“Catch me, babe!” Ten had screamed before jumping into Johnny’s arms, tired out from playing.

The next teams to play were 4 and 5. The only teasing that went on was the constant bickering between Doyoung and Taeyong. Team 5 ended up winning, since Mark, Kun, and Taeyong were _all_ quite clumsy.

Renjun could see why the teams were how they were. It was a chance for them to get closer to different people. Renjun could already tell he didn’t mind Sicheng, since the boy was Chinese and his ‘older brother’. Renjun still wasn’t completely warmed up to Johnny, saying as this was the first day he’d actually spoken to the boy, but he didn’t mind. It was progress.

The second game was beach dodgeball. Teams 1, 5, and 6 played against each other. It was a tough and tiring match, but Chenle, Lucas, and Yuta seemed to know just how to annoy everyone and get them all out. Which meant Team 6 won. They were the ultimate winners, but it wasn’t the important part. Everyone was concerned on not placing _last_.

Teams 1 through 5 had to play a beach ball relay to see who placed last. A few (Renjun, Taeyong, Taeil) complained about how tired they were, but they nonetheless obliged.

“Alright kids,” explained Yuta. “The rules are simple. Hop to here and back, and switch off to the next person in line. Once through. Easy peasy. And no, Sicheng, I’m not letting you cheat. I love you, but we have to be fair.”

Sicheng pulled a face and muttered to Renjun in Chinese, “Is it fair if I accidentally throw my shoe at my boyfriend?” to which Renjun bursted out in laughter.

“How long have you two been dating for?” he asked, still in Chinese.

“Since high school, senior year. We kinda pined after each other for a whole year before Johnny was all like ‘oh my gosh just date already’ and we were like okay!” replied Sicheng.

Chenle sat unamused in the sand, understanding everything they were saying. He rolled his eyes and said in Korean, “Are you two done sharing love stories or can we get on with the games?”

“I found it pretty cute, honestly,” admitted Kun, who was standing with his group. “Yuta and Sicheng’s love story is iconic.”

“Yeah!” chimed in Lucas. “They literally pined after each other for so long. They sent each other flowers anonymously for a whole year!” A chorus of ‘shut up’s were heard from the couple, while Jaemin avoided looking at Renjun.

When the beach ball relay started, no one expected Teams 1 and 2 to be behind. Johnny and Ten saw they were in his last place, and so they decided to hold hands and hop across the finish line together- in other words, it was a tie.

“What do we do now?” complained Doyoung, stink eying the couple for… being a couple.

Donghyuck’s face lit up with a devil smirk on it, (which everyone knew _wasn’t_ a good thing), and suggested, “How about one team cooks lunch and the other team cleans up after lunch?”

“That sounds easy enough,” shrugged Johnny. “We call cleaning!”

“Why do you get cleaning?” pouted Ten, glaring at his boyfriend.

“Because Jaemin can cook,” retorted Renjun, until he realized what he was doing. It was one of the first times he talked to Ten, and Ten and Johnny were _clearly_ in a couple talk, which made it a awkward for him. Plus, Ten could get _scary_.

Jaemin, almost sensing Renjun’s nervousness, stepped in. “It’s fine. We’ll take cooking.” he smiled his signature smile right at Renjun, raising one eyebrow to ask if he was okay. Renjun just gave a shy smile back to him and stepped closer.

 

Cooking was something that came naturally to Jaemin. His mom was a fantastic cook, and his childhood was filled with him watching his mom in the kitchen. So when he took the cooking job, he wasn’t scared. He was more nervous for the two boys next to him.

“You can cook, right?” Jaemin asked Jungwoo, subconsciously biting the side of his lip.

“Yes, I can. I cook for Lucas all the time!”

Jaemin felt like a heavy load was taken right off his chest. “Oh, thank _goodness_. I thought I was going to have to do it all myself.”

“Nope, you have me and Ten, wherever he is… But I promise we’ll be helpful! Plus, we can get to know each other better!” Jungwoo gave a bright smile, and he looked excited.

Jaemin liked Jungwoo. He was naturally nice, and had an aurora that just seemed like he was an angel. _He’s cute… but a different cute than Renjun. Renjun’s like my boyf- my future boyfriend, cute. Jungwoo’s like my new friend that’s TAKEN cute. Him and Lucas are adorable, though._

As soon as Ten set foot in the kitchen he asked, “So, Jaemin, when are you going to ask out Renjun?”

Jaemin turned away from the stove, eagle eyed, shocked. “What?”

“When are you asking him out?” Ten repeated, staring into his soul. Seeing Jaemin’s shaken up appearance, he rolled his eyes and became soft. “Listen, kid. I can see how protective of him you are, it’s obvious you really care about him. It’s clear he also cares about you, too. Plus, Johnny told me about the talk.”

Jungwoo piped in. “Lucas told me too. You know that they’ll carry through.”

“You know we’re coming along too, right?” asked Ten. “It’s boyfriend privileges.”

Jaemin smiled, trying to fight the heat rising up his neck. “Thank you, it’s okay if you come. Johnny said you’re really strong, too, so that’s helpful.”

“We’ll always help! You’re family now.” Jungwoo assured.

“But down to business,” said Ten, a loving but evil smirk on his face. “When’s the big day?”

“Well, I wanted some suggestions first… But here’s what I was thinking.”

 

When the three finished cooking lunch, they brought it out to where the rest of the group was sitting on towels in the sand. A chorus of ‘thank you’s and ‘it looks delicious!’ were yelled, before Chenle, Lucas, and Yuta digged in. (winner privileges)

Jaemin sat down next to Renjun, who was enjoying the fresh air and the company. “Are we still on for later tonight?”

“When and where?” asked Renjun, but he had an equally bright smile on his face.

“After we play on the beach for a few hours. I want to take you someplace. We’d eat out for supper.”

“Ok, Min, I can’t wait!”

Jaemin leaned over to move Renjun’s bangs out of his eyes. “You have to clean up after this, right?” he teased.

“Oh, shut up.”

 

After lunch the fifteen boys went to change into swimming apparel, leaving Renjun, Sicheng, and Johnny behind to clean up.

“Really, the only thing we have to do is dishes,” said Johnny. “We should divide rolls.”

“You wash, I dry, Renjun puts it away.” Sicheng immediately responded, picking up a handful of plates from the towel.

“That good with you, Renjun?”

“Yup, of course.” And the three headed inside.

“So, Renjun,” Johnny started, as he turned on the dishwater. “You and Jaemin?”

Renjun flushed, looking away. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, kinda,” replied Sicheng with a shrug. “Are you going to ask him out?”

“Oh my gosh, you should!” exclaimed Johnny with a wide smile. “Be the confident gay and just ask him out!”

Renjun whined. “I already _was_ the confident gay. I asked him to the Winter Formal!” Sicheng and Johnny cooed at his words.

“So it shouldn’t be that hard this time, right?”

“Do you really think I should be the one to ask him out?” Renjun hadn’t put away any of the dishes that Sicheng dried.

“You don’t want to pine after each other for a year, trust me. He definitely likes you, he’ll say yes. There’s no harm, right?” Sicheng assured, putting his arm around Renjun. He then spoke in their mother tongue, “Now put away the fucking dishes and we’ll talk about your love life.”

“So,” said Renjun, as he put the plates back where they belonged. “How do you think I should do it?”

 

**3:21 PM**

**18 gays**

 

 **TYtrack:** here i made one with all of us:)

 

 **zzhongie:** YAY

 

 **ijustwantsomemilk:** watch out this is ab to get destructive

 

 **yukyuk:** ;)

 

 **jenoo:** is cleanup squad nearly ready

 

 **ten:** we’ve been waiting for agES

 

 **mamaDY:** agree

 

 **yuta’s:** we just got done cleaning

 

 **johnnyboy:** don’t be hoes

 

 **rennie♥:** we’ll be out in 3 minutes!!

 

 **kunnie:** everyone has towels?

 

 **jenoo:** yes mom

 

 **zzhongie:** yes mom

 

 **rennie♥:** yes mom

 

 **yukyuk:** yes mom

 

 **yuta’s:** yes mom

 

 **ten:** yes mom

 

 **mamaDY:** everyone got an extra shirt?

 

 **sicheng’s:** yes mom

 

 **jungwoo:** yes mom

 

 **pwark:** yes mom

 

 **bestfriend:** yes mom

 

 **johnnyboy:** yes mom

 

 **ijustwantsomemilk:** yes mom

 

yes mom

 

 **TYtrack:** everyone got sunscreened?

 

 **taeil:** yes mom

 

 **canadiandood:** yes mom

 

 **rennie♥:** wait is this a cult

 

 **ten:** yes.

 

 **kunnie:** yes

 

 **jenoo:** yes

 

 **zzhongie:** yes

 

 **mamaDY:** yes

 

yes

 

 **jungwoo:** yes

 

 **taeil:** yes

 

 **yuta’s:** wait i haven’t gotten sunscreened:(

 

 **johnnyboy:** same

 

 **rennie♥:** me too

 

 **kunnie:** come here i’ll help you

 

 **zzhongie:** you guys do realize the beach is right next to the house, right? we can always go back

 

 **ten:** yall hear sum?????????

 

After everyone got ready, the group walked out the back door to the beach.

“Okay, everyone, take off your shirts and let’s form a line!” yelled Ten, directing them to hold hands. “We’re going to run in at the same time! _No one_ \- I’m looking at you, babe- can wuss!”

So the eighteen boys ran towards the water, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Jaemin took one look at the boy to his right and decided he didn’t care whether he was J or not- he wanted him to be his.

Renjun took one look at the boy on his left and suddenly felt no fear of anything in the world.

And when the two looked at the ocean they were in, still holding on to each other’s hands, they decided nothing could stop them.

 

An hour later, Jaemin was laying on his towel, enjoying the heat of the sun. Renjun, who had just gotten out of the water, wrapped himself in his own towel and sat down next to Jaemin.

“Hi, Minnie.”

“Hi, Ren. You look like a burrito.”

Renjun pouted, but still laughed. “Does that offer from this morning still stand?”

“What offer?” Jaemin assumed Renjun was talking about the adventure.

“The cuddling on the beach, silly.”

“You actually want to?” Jaemin had thought the boy was joking. _He actually wants to cuddle with me, in front of everyone?_

Renjun thought of Johnny’s words of being a ‘confident gay’. He slowly opened his arms and laid half on top of Jaemin, nestled perfectly into Jaemin’s side. “Put your arms around me, dumbass.”

“Got it, _boss_.”

Both of the boys closed their eyes, pulling closer. Renjun’s face was in the crook of Jaemin’s neck, and Jaemin had shifted his hips towards Renjun to make them more comfortable. They knew the other boys were watching, but neither cared. It was _their_ moment.

 

After around an hour of cuddling, Jaemin and Renjun were ready to go on their ‘adventure’. They had informed the other boys they were leaving, and Jaemin started driving to their first destination. Renjun was a little tired, since he had been swimming, but he was _always_ down for a good adventure. Jaemin had said to dress comfy, so Renjun opted to a gray sweatshirt with jeans.

The first destination turned out to be a fast food restaurant.

“You know, I genuinely can’t complain,” said Renjun, with a mouth full of food. “This is a _really_ good burger.”

“I know~ We have two more stops, but we can take as long as we want here.”

The two ate and shared fries, making small talk, before walking around town.

“I used to live here,” confessed Jaemin. “We moved when I was five.”

Renjun, who had been walking silently next to the boy, glanced over to check that Jaemin was okay. “Really? Why did you move?”

“A job promotion. I guess kind of the same thing as your family.” Jaemin wasn’t smiling. His eyes were fixed ahead.

Renjun’s voice softened. “Do the others know?”

“No...They think I’ve lived near them my whole life. I don’t know why my parents wouldn’t just say the truth. I feel like they’re hiding something from me about why we left.”

Renjun pulled the boy closer to him, wrapping his arm around Jaemin’s waist as they continued walking. “Do you miss it?”

Jaemin’s ‘yes’ was barely audible. The two stopped for a second, and Jaemin set his head on Renjun’s, inhaling the smell of his hair. Renjun, seeing his obvious sadness, pulled Jaemin in for a hug. There they were, hugging in the middle of the sidewalk. But neither cared enough to move.

“Jaemin, let’s go get some coffee to cheer you up, okay? Then you can show me the next destination.” When Jaemin made no effort of moving, Renjun continued. “Hey, Minnie, I’m _always_ here for you. But I don’t want you sad, I want you to have fun as you show me the places you love. Please? Be happy, for me?”

Jaemin pulled back, forcing a smile on his face. “Okay, let’s go get coffee. But you’re paying!”

 

It was starting to quickly get dark as the pair got their coffee. Jaemin had brightened up significantly, and he told Renjun that the next two activities took place _in_ the dark. Renjun froze and was ready to bolt, but Jaemin promised that it would be too beautiful to miss.

 

**8:21 PM**

**18 gays**

 

hi guys we’re not dead yet

 

 **mamaDY:** good for you (?)

 

 **taeil:** what are you doing?

 

Getting coffee!

 

 **zzhongie:** where was my invitation

 

 **kunnie:** this late?

 

He bought me coffee!

 

 **rennie♥:** I’M GONNA KILL YOU

 **rennie♥:** jaemin’s a snake don’t trust him

 

 **jenoo:** aw cute

 

 **pwark:** hope you’re enjoying your date!

 

 **TYtrack:** don’t come back too late pls

 **TYtrack:** your parents will kill me

 

we’ll be back…

later

 

 **rennie♥:** LATER?

 **rennie♥:** what does this mean

 **rennie♥:** am i going to be killed tonight?

 

 **yukyuk:** have fun lovebirds

 

 **jungwoo:** yes!^

 

 **sicheng’s:** practice safe selkjf

 

 **yuta’s:** your welcome

 

 **sicheng’s:** HE ATTACKED ME

 **sicheng’s:** hello 911 my boyfriend attacked me

 

Ok bye losers<3

 

 **ten:** me & johnny say bye <33

 

 **ijustwantsomemilk:** i hate this group chat

 

“I’m _not_ doing that.” Renjun crossed his arms and started violently shaking his head no.

“Rennie, don’t you trust me?” laughed Jaemin, at the boy’s childish pose.

“It’s _dark_ out! Why in the world would we go on a _hike_? There could be wolves and all kinds of animals there, do you know how crazy this-”

Jaemin took Renjun’s hand, dragging him off, while Renjun grabbed his phone and muttered how he was ‘so texting the group chat about this’.

 

 **8:33 PM** **  
** **18gays**

 

 **rennie♥:** JAEMIN IS CANCELLED

 

 **bestfriend:** what’d he do now

 

 **taeil:**???

 

 **jenoo:** did he really mess up in ten minutes

 

 **rennie♥:** he’s taking me on a HIKE IN THE DARK

 **rennie♥:** I’M GOING TO BE EATEN ALIVE

 

 **pwark:** by jaemin or wolves?

 

 **rennie♥:** JAEMIN STOP LAUGHING AT ME

 **rennie♥:** THIS IS SCARY

 **rennie♥:** WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

 

 **zzhongie:** pics?

 

**rennie♥:**

**rennie♥:** shit not that one

 **rennie♥:** oh no

 

 **kunnie:** AWWWWWWW

 

 **mamaDY:** how cute

 

 **jungwoo:** that’s,,, adorable

 

 **ijustwantsomemilk:** you’re scared? But holding his hand?

 

 **pwark:** we love couples

 

 **jenoo:** you can’t tell me this isn’t a date

 

 **ten:** renmin,, the superior ship

 

 **yuta’s:** yes team renmin!

 

 **kunnie:** idk i still like team jacob better tbh

 

 **rennie♥:** I’m leaving bye

 

“Jaemin, can we _please_ turn around?”

“We’re nearly there, just trust me.”

“ _Minnie_. I’m really scared.” Renjun had a death grip on Jaemin’s hand, and he was trembling.

Jaemin turned around, letting go of Renjun’s hand. He did a onceover of the little boy, and said, “Get on my back. I’ll give you a piggyback ride there. Nothing will hurt you, I promise.”

“This _better_ be worth it.” Renjun got on his back, and they continued walking.

“It is, I promise.”

 

It turned out Jaemin was right; it was worth it.

“Woah, Minnie, this is _beautiful._ ”

Jaemin took Renjun’s hand and sat down. “You like it?”

“I love it.” The two were seated on a hill that overlooked the town. More importantly, the stars above them were _gorgeous_. Renjun wanted to stay forever.

Jaemin wasn’t even subtle about putting his arm around Renjun. He pulled the smaller boy closer to himself, wanting to make sure that the boy was warm and comfortable. Renjun went on his phone and turned on some soft music.

They stayed like that for a while, watching the city and all the light. When Jaemin turned to look at Renjun, he didn’t realize how close their faces were.

When Renjun looked up at Jaemin, he didn’t realize how badly he had wanted to kiss the other boy.

When their lips finally touched, there were no typical fireworks. Everything just _clicked_. There was no confusion on their feelings. Their first kiss was short and sweet, while the second was filled with more passion.

Jaemin had one thought running through his mind: _I love you._

Renjun had one sentence running through his mind: _I’m in love with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soOoOoO THAT HAPPENED?? tbh i wasn't planning on having them kiss until i got the thought - kissing while watching stars 
> 
> WE GO UP IS ON SEPTEMBER 3RD (4:00 am Central time) AND I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL SO THIS BISH IS STAYING UP TO WATCH IT
> 
> ((just bc they kissed doesn't mean they're dating...*sips tea*))


	22. a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you’re N. I found out a couple weeks ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...

When Renjun and Jaemin woke up next to each other the next morning, both were blushing, happy messes. The previous night had been everything they’d dreamed of, and more. (in other words: the kiss) The two had stayed up on the hill until 9:30 PM, cuddling and stealing short kisses. When they got back to the house, both instantly crashed on their bed, falling into deep sleep. 

“Good morning, Rennie.” Jaemin shifted to face Renjun.

“Good morning, Minnie. I had fun last night.” Renjun reached for Jaemin’s hand, and embraced it in his own. ( **A/N: can you embrace a hand? I asked my friends, and they said it’s like a hand hug.. Ok one of them is pulling up pictures NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT ok just imagine hand holding ok ok** )

“So did I.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, staring into each other’s eyes while holding hands, until Doyoung barged in to tell them breakfast was ready. 

 

After breakfast, Renjun dragged Chenle and Sicheng into his bedroom, making sure to only speak in their native tongue. “Guys, you will  _ not  _ believe what happened last night.”

“Did a wolf attack you?” asked Chenle, who looked half asleep. 

“No,” replied Renjun, lowering his voice. “Jaemin and I…”

“You kissed?!” shrieked Sicheng, clapping his hands and doing a little happy dance. 

Chenle saw how Renjun still looked nervous. “So, did you agree to date or keep on kissing?” 

“We...kept on kissing. I don’t know what we are anymore. It’s confusing.” 

Sicheng grabbed Renjun’s hand, which secretly reminded the boy of how Jaemin held it. “Just talk to him. Who knows? If you talk to him you could make it official. Not talking is going to get you nowhere.”

“Ok, I’ll try to…”

“And don’t forget the plan.”

 

Renjun couldn’t find Jaemin when he left the room. After asking around, he discovered that Jaemin had went with Jungwoo, Ten, Johnny, and Kun to do some ‘top secret activities’. Renjun wasn’t irked,  _ not  _ at all. As he helped Donghyuck with dishes, he got lost in thought.  _ Is he avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Does he just want to be FWB with me? Is he mad at me? Did I- _

“Renjun, you look like you’re going to snap that plate instead of cleaning it,” commented Donghyuck, snapping him out of his haze. “Is everything okay?”

“I…” Renjun quieted and whispered in Donghyuck’s ear, so no one could overhear. “Is Jaemin mad at me?”

The look on Donghyuck’s face was unreadable. “Why would he be mad at you? You two were smacking lips last night.” Renjun’s face froze in fear that everyone possibly knew. “Don’t worry, he only told me. Best friend privileges. He said you’re a  _ very  _ good kisser.”

“So all he wants me for is kissing? He doesn’t want to date me?” Renjun felt like shrinking in a hole. 

“Oh my gosh, no!” Donghyuck cleared his throat. “He definitely wants to date you. The boy can’t go three seconds without talking about how adorable you are. He’s head over heels for you. Just- don’t overthink it, okay? Good things take some time.” 

For the rest of the dishwashing session, Donghyuck’s last words roamed around Renjun’s mind. 

 

Renjun hung around the other boys for the rest of the day, playing video games and getting to know the rest of the older boys. He learned that Chenle, Donghyuck, and Jisung  _ really  _ liked Mario Kart, which Taeyong and Mark sucked at. Yuta, Sicheng, and Jeno liked any kind of game, and they were decent at everything. Jaehyun, Doyoung, Lucas, and Taeil liked liked games with weapons. It was enjoyable for all of them, to say the least. For a good few hours, Renjun forgot all about his worries concerning Jaemin. 

 

But after lunch, when Renjun walked out of the bathroom to find no one there, he got scared. He searched the whole house, but no boy was in any room. He was alone. Suddenly, his phone went off.

 

**1:22 PM**

**fellow chinese**

 

**lele:** go outside 

**lele:** by the beach

**lele:** you’ll see Kun

**lele:** go to him

 

???????

Wtf chenle

 

**lele:** just do it

 

What’s going on????

where is everyone????

???

Chenle???

chenle

…….

fine i’ll go i guess (?)

 

Renjun, utterly confused, walked to the beach, only to find Kun at the shoreline holding a sign. The sign read:

**_Dear Renjun,_ **

“Kun, what’s going on?” 

Kun jabbed a finger behind himself. “Keep walking. Don’t worry, it’s safe. Just read.” 

And so Renjun kept walking. Chenle was a few feet down, also holding a big sign.

**_You make me smile._ **

“Chenle, I’m confused…” 

Chenle just made a face and motioned for him to keep walking. So he did.

Jisung was behind Chenle, holding a sign with a small smile.

**_You like plushies_ **

“Wait...How do you know that?” 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Keep walking, dummy. It’s not from me.” 

Renjun froze.  _ Is this all from Jaemin?  _

Johnny was holding the next sign a few feet later. 

**_and stealing my hoodies._ **

Renjun just smiled stupidly to himself. It was  _ definitely  _ Jaemin. 

The next sign holder was Taeil, who was grinning ear to ear like a proud parent.

**_I always feel_ **

Donghyuck was next, holding a sign and an equally big smile as Taeil. 

**_Comfortable,_ **

Mark was next in line. 

**_Happy,_ **

And then Jungwoo, who looked more excited than Renjun himself. (he was genuinely confused and flustered, in all honesty)

**_and relaxed_ **

It wasn’t hot out, the weather was perfect. There was barely wind, and the sound of the waves rushing on shore was pretty. Lucas was after Jungwoo, grinning equally as excited as his boyfriend. 

**_when I’m with you._ **

Jeno was next, giving his signature eye smile. 

**_You love_ **

And then Yuta. 

**_Romcoms_ **

Sicheng was next in line, smiling brightly like all the previous boys. 

**_and cuddling._ **

Renjun walked further down the shore, only to find Jaehyun with a sign.

**_I want to be with you_ **

Renjun’s heart nearly stopped. He kept walking, and stopped to see Taeyong. 

**_Forever. 24/7._ **

_ He wants to be with me? Wait...Is this a confession?  _ Next was Doyoung. Renjun’s nervousness was piling up second by second.

**_So…_ **

The next was Ten, who had a ‘proud mom’ face on.

**_Huang Renjun,_ **

Renjun walked past Ten, only to see Jaemin standing with a sign, chocolate, and a bouquet of pink roses. 

**_Will You Be My Boyfriend?_ **

His jaw dropped, looking up into Jaemin’s eyes. 

“Rennie, I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but you’re special to me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So,” Jaemin nodded at the sign. “Will you?”

Renjun recovered from his state of shock, and he ran over to crush Jaemin in a hug. “Of course I will.” And with that, he reenacted the previous night and planted a kiss right on Jaemin’s lips. There was cheering heard from behind, and when Renjun turned around, he saw the sixteen boys standing there, holding their signs, with proud smiles on their faces. 

“It was  _ so  _ hard to keep it a secret!” complained Donghyuck as the group walked back to the house. “Renjun looked so sad this morning, and he was asking me if Jaemin was mad at him! I just wanted to tell him so badly.” The group erupted in laughter. 

 

That night, Renjun and Jaemin were cuddled in bed, legs tangled and hearts light. Renjun thought he could  _ definitely  _ get used to Jaemin being his boyfriend. The air around them didn’t change much, besides that there was more kissing involved. 

Jaemin, on the other hand, felt like his whole world had just been filled with happiness. All because of Renjun. He knew it was too soon to say the romantic ‘I love you’s, but he knew that he meant them with his whole heart. 

“Minnie?”

“Yes, Ren?”

“I know you’re N. I found out a couple weeks ago.”

“Oh… are you J?”

“...yes. Please don’t kill me, but-” 

Renjun was cut off by a chaste kiss. 

“You’re so sweet, Rennie~” 

 

Two weeks later, Jaemin sat in front of his parents at the dinner table, telling them he had news. 

“I don’t want this to be too soon, but something important has happened that means a lot to me.” he fiddled with his fingers, staring at the back wall. Jaemin and Renjun had discussed telling their parents, but they didn’t want to rush anything in their relationship. 

“Of course, sweetie, you can tell us anything,” said Mrs. Na. 

“Okay, um… When the group went on our trip to Chenle’s summer house,” Jaemin took a deep breathe. “I asked out Renjun.” 

Jaemin’s parents’ reactions were… different than what Jaemin expected. Both their faces became shocked, and then excitement. Mr. Na congratulated Jaemin on ‘finally asking out the boy instead of crushing on him for sixty-four years’, and Mrs. Na demanded an explanation of how he asked out Renjun, making sure it was ‘romantic enough’. Both parents told Jaemin to invite Renjun over for dinner, so they could now meet their son’s  _ boyfriend _ . 

 

That same night, Renjun went out to dinner with his mom. 

“So, mom… I actually have something important to tell you.”

Mrs. Huang, who had been completely invested in her noodles, gave attention to her son. “What is it?”

“Jaemin asked me to be his boyfriend.” 

The mother dropped her chopsticks. “You said yes, right?”

“Of course I did, who do you think I am?”

Mrs. Huang got up and excitedly hugged her son in front of the whole restaurant. 

 

**9:22 PM**

**Rennie♥**

 

so…. 

I told her

 

and i told them

 

say the results?

In…

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

she was really excited and hugged me in front of the whole restaurant

 

they were really happy and want to know when you’re coming over for dinner

 

REALLY

that’s great lmao

 

yup... she even made me retell how i asked you out

because

‘If it wasn’t romantic enough i’m doing it over again’

 

oh my gosh

it was 100% romantic enough

i loved it

 

<3333

 

see you tomorrow

love you<333

 

love you too<3

 

Two weeks later, Jaemin and Renjun went on a date. It was a simple coffee date, mainly because they just wanted to see each other. There was only small talk being made, but neither minded.

“Say, Rennie?” 

“Yes, Min?” Renjun glanced at his hands, which were entwined with his boyfriend’s. 

“You’re still going to tutor me, right? My art grade is still  _ drastic _ .” 

Jaemin had a little dorky smile that Renjun knew he couldn’t say no to. “Of course I will.” 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, lost in each other’s eyes. 

“I can’t believe we’re graduating in two years…” Renjun softly whispered, not wanting to ever let go of Jaemin’s hands. 

“It’ll be the best two years of my life, because I have you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of Tutor Me!!! (im sorry if it's a kinda abrupt ending but i feel like we've been waiting for YEARS for them to get together...)   
> (also, thank you for 250 kudos<33)  
> but....  
> there WILL be a sequel! That's why I made a collection for this story;) when i post the sequel, you should be able to find it in the 'you saved me' collection!   
> some things weren't finished/revealed in this story... which is why i have the sequel ;)  
> thanks for staying with me through this story! (stay, don't stray - haha stray kids reference #1599)
> 
> socials: twt, tumblr, & insta - bbysnny

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave kudos or a comment if you want!


End file.
